There Was a Time When I Felt Unloved
by Silver Akuma Kitsune
Summary: Kurokura. Such an odd name for such an odd girl. She's new to Seiyo Academy after jumping from foster home to foster home for years and has found out that she had laid an... egg? Weren't human beings supposed to be MAMMALS? Ikuto/OC
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything From Shugo Chara! (This will probably be only put up once, so it applies to all chapters.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

How I hate moving into a new home. Every time it is the same. I would get a new foster home with a couple who do not like me or have children who are jealous of the spread of attention. What's the point in doing this? Why can't I just live alone? Wouldn't it be easier?

Sighing, I made my way to a grand white house fenced by tall black spikes. There was a beautiful front garden of roses, petunias, lilies, tulips, apple trees, willow trees, and every other kind of plant there was. Mixed in were two white marble fountains with matching angels spitting out water. There were also two benches against an enormous porch, which had flower pots hanging on the roof. In front of the mahogany front doors were two people- a man and a woman.

The man and woman were stunning. The man had perfectly mussed dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and had a tanned complex. He was wearing a white dress shirt with all the buttons aligned and collars straight, along with a pair of posh black dress pants and black dress shoes that looked equally expensive. Around his wrist was a shimmering gold watch. The woman, too, had blonde hair, except it was much lighter- platinum. Her sun- kissed skin matched her gorgeous grey eyes. Adorning her body was a white flowing sundress, a pearl necklace and bracelet, along with white heeled- sandals. They saw me and waved kindly at my confused form. Were these people really going to be my foster parents?

With a simple order, the black gates opened. I walked cautiously through, unsure how to act toward these elegant beings.

"Welcome," the woman greeted with a smile gracing her lips. "You must be Kurokura. I am Misaki Maya and this is my husband, Misaki Kanosuke. Oh, why are we standing out here for? Come in! Come in!" She ushered you into her home, with her husband silently behind. The inside of the house was even more spectacular than the outside.

The interior designs all looked expensive. Plush red carpet, crystal chandeliers, white marble statues, and two sets of hardwood stairs led to an east and west wing were present in my range of view. Maya led me up the east wing and down a dark hall. She stopped at the third door to the right.

In the room was a room at least five times bigger than my former ones. This had a king-sized four poster bed that had a red laced pillow and black covers. The curtains, too, were black. There was also a desk, bookshelf, television set (with cable, DVD player, and VCR), loveseat, armchair, and a fire place readied to be used. To top it off, a large balcony leading to the back garden was by the bed.

"I hope you enjoy it. Your profile said your favourite colour was black and red, so I thought I should theme your room around those two colours, but a bit of silver is always nice, no?" Nodding absentmindedly, you continued to be in awe. "There are also clothes in the closet. I hope I have the right size." With another smile, she disappeared, leaving me in the room alone.

I didn't know how I was going to get use to this atmosphere. No one told me that my new guardians were amazingly rich. Trying out the bed, I soon found myself incredibly tired. My eyes drooped and not longer after, sleep took over.

When I woke up the next morning, Maya was calling for me to get ready. Get ready for what? "Wake up, sweetheart! You have school today!" My eyes snapped open and I shot out of bed. School?! Already?! I stumbled into the bathroom and did my morning routine, followed by pulling out random 

clothes from the closet to wear. When I was done, I quickly ran down the corridor, down the stairs, and followed her voice into the dining room where a full seven course meal was on the elongated table. Maya and Kanosuke were already seated, with the male at the end and the female to his right. Maya gestured for me to sit across from her and I obeyed. We ate in silence. I finished my meal and waited. Did I need to wait for everyone else to finish before I could leave?

"You are excuse." I heard Kanosuke speak for the first time. I nodded and stood up. "Kouki will drive you to Seiyo Academy." With another nod, I disappeared to the front entrance. Kouki was already beside a black stretch limo when I was outside. He opened the door and bowed at me. Unused to this, I merely ignored his actions.

We arrived at school to a yard full of students in a black and red uniform. I didn't mind it too much; at least it wasn't a sailor outfit, like the one I had to wear last time. Making my way into the school, I found more than half the people staring at me. What was there to look at? Looking at the outfit I had pulled out, I realized that my clothes stood out from everyone else's. I had on a black t-shirt with two chains from one shoulder to another, black cargo pants that was connected to the back of one leg to another with three more chains, and black combat boots that were knee high. Running my hand through my black hair, I realized that I had forgotten to brush it. This was quite a predicament I had gotten myself into. First impressions were rather important to me, but I cannot worry about this now. What's done is done.

Without giving the people anther thought, I went on my way to find the administration room. It didn't take me long. Soon, I was speaking to the secretary who stared at me oddly the whole way. She quickly handed me my uniform- a black blazer, white collared shirt, red die, red plaited skirt that went to my mid-thigh, white knee- length socks, black sneakers, and a brown messenger bag- and motioned for me to change after giving me a final thing- a slip of paper with numbers on it. With a shrug, I looked around for a bathroom and placed my old clothes in the messenger bag. What didn't fit was held until I can find my class. This took me longer; I had to go up three sets of stairs plus a hall to the other side of the building. When I opened the door, I felt eyes upon me once more.

"Hi!" the teacher greeted. He had around shoulder length orange hair and round glasses adorning his topaz eyes. "Class, we have a new student today. Her name is…" He stopped and scratched the back of his head. Looking around his book stacked desk, he was trying to find my name.

"Kura," I stated. He looked at me and thought for a moment.

"That's right!" he exclaimed. "Class, this is Misaki Kurokura-"

"Kura," I firmly stated a second time. I hated my name.

"Right, right. Kurokura here has just transferred from Hokkaido. I hope you all treat her well!" My left eye twitched at the name. "Do you wish to say anything about yourself?" I glanced at him, unsure on what to say. What was there to say? "Misaki- san?" When I didn't answer, he continued. "Well! Why don't we seat you… umm… in front of Himamori- san?"

I looked over to where he was pointing. There was a pink- haired girl with a funny pony tail on top of her head. She was staring blankly out the window, paying absolutely no attention to me. Interesting… I made my way toward my desk and froze half way. There were three things floating around her. Frowning, I rubbed my eyes and looked again. They were still there, but this time, they were staring back at me. Was I imagining things? Dismissing such a preposterous thought, I took my seat and stayed silent for the rest of the class. The teacher, Nikaidou Yuu, was extremely eccentric. He trips on his or two feet more times than I have the patience to the count.

When school was over, I slipped out of the classroom and made my way home. Sighing, I made to enter the limo, but was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw an older boy with blonde hair and green eyes. His uniform was slightly different. He had on a blue cape that matched his equally blue trousers.

"Misaki Kurokura- chan?"

Hesitantly, I nodded.

"Here," he handed me an envelope before walking away.

I looked at the object and opened it. It seems to be an invitation to a tea party at the Royal Garden for tomorrow after school. Not knowing where it was, I decided not to go. With another sigh, I finally entered the car and was brought home. Maya greeted me warmly and Kanosuke was as mysterious as ever.

This went on for several days. Nothing really changed. I didn't make any friends and I avoided the Guardians, whom were ever so famous in Seiyo. Maya treated me like her own child, spoiling me with everything she can, but this all changed.

After spending three weeks with my foster parents, I noticed an odd change in their behaviour. They have become unpleasant to be with. Kanosuke's attitude toward me had completely changed. He seemed to try to spend as much time with me as possible. I didn't know what triggered this, but I didn't like it.

One day, after returning from school, I was dragged roughly into the house by Kanosuke. He continued to pull me up the stairs. I felt my back go raw from the friction. Not knowing what was going on, I struggled. He completely ignored me; the comparison in strength was painfully obvious. Kanosuke went to the west wing and threw me into a room, on to a bed. Without even observing the environment, I tried to make a run for it, but he quickly pounced on me. His body was against mine. I felt my heart quicken in fear. What was he doing?!

"K-Kanosuke!"

He placed his lips against my ear and said, "Yes… scream my name." I knew something was wrong when he said that. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that." Kanosuke leaned toward a dresser beside the bed and pulled out a cord of some sort and tied both my wrists together and onto the headboard of the bed. I continued to struggle, but it was to no avail. "Don't make this harder than it has to be, sweetheart." The breath against my lips caused me to shudder.

"Stop…" I managed to whimper out. "Stop!"

My oppressor's hands explored my body. Finally, his patience grew thin. He unbuttoned my blazer and shirt. Looking at my almost bare torso, he ran his finger down from my neck to my stomach. I couldn't look at what he was doing to me. It was utterly disgusting!

When he was done, he slipped his pants back on. "Tell anyone and I'll make sure you won't live to see the next day." With that said, he untied my wrists and left the room. I had no energy to move, so I merely rolled over and covered my naked body with his sheets. My entire body was sore. Why did this have to happen to me? With anguish thoughts in my head, I fell into a troubled sleep.

The next time I woke up, I was in my own room, on my own bed. My body was still sore, but I felt dirty, so urging myself to move, I showered. When I came back out, I collapsed on the bed and didn't torment my body any longer. Even when Maya called me down for dinner, I refused to go. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing him there.

When will my torture stop? Make it stop… A single tear fell from my eyes as I tried to will everything away.

The morning after, I was awake bright and early, staring blankly at the ceiling. My nether region was still hurting, but I had to get up. I needed to get out of the house. When I went down, no one was awake yet, not even the driver, so I decided to walk to school, despite the pain.

There were few students in the school yard when I arrived. I made my way to the classroom and found that the teacher was already there. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You're here early!" His cheerful voice was especially annoying this morning. "You know, if you ever have a problem, you can talk to me! When you've experience a horrible thing, you will always need someone to talk to, unless of course, if you don't have any friends, but I'm sure you do!" His words did not bring my comfort. What if I will never make any friends? I've truly never had any. No one wanted to be near me. I was always the outcast. There was no one for me to talk to. No one for me to…

I slowly trudged to my desk and laid my head down on my folded arms.

When everyone finally arrived, I was completely absorbed in my thoughts. They were painful, but I couldn't seem to let them go. They swam in my mind, contaminating my perspectives. What was happening to me?

The bell rang for lunch and I stumbled out. I decided not to eat, not feeling the hunger. Glancing back at the classroom once more, I figured that skipping one class won't do me too much harm. I made my way to a nearby park and sat on the bench. There was absolute silence until a string of melody filled my ears. It was sad and seemed to fit my mood perfectly. I followed the music and was met with the sight of a dark- haired male. He had a violin tucked under his cheek, pulling his bow with passion. His eyes were clothes, engrossed in his own harmony.

I didn't move an inch until he stopped, opened his eyes, and glanced at me. His eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of him; they matched his hair. "Who are you?"

Pondering whether to tell him or not, I continued to take his form in. He had on a high school uniform. It was completely black and looked extremely good on him. "I… I'm sorry." Why was I apologizing? He was the one who was playing in a public place.

He looked at me one more time before placing his violin in his white case. I frowned, wishing he would continue to play. Surprisingly, he didn't leave the area, instead, he moved from his place to toward me. Before I knew it, he was mere inches from where I was. He leaned down, lips close to my own, and smirked. I quickly moved away. The closeness was unbearable after what happened yesterday. Looking away, I turned around and left.

I stalled as much as I could as I went home. When I did make it there, Kanosuke was there again. He had the same look as yesterday plastered on his face. Dread filled my heart. This wasn't how I thought my life would turn out.

Without saying a word, Kanosuke dragged me to his room again. The sheets were not changed. His ejaculated white substance was still on the sheets, along with tints of blood from me. He unzipped his pants and stood there and waited. "You know what to do." I shook my head in protest. He frowned and kicked my legs, causing me to collapse. Taking this chance, he grabbed hold of my hair and pushed me forward. I couldn't do it. Just the thought of it made me wish to regurgitate. No more please...

By the time I was able to leave, he was satisfied and I felt very much like a whore. Going to my bed, I prayed and prayed for everything to change. I needed to be stronger. I can't let him do this to me anymore. I can't…

I woke up to the feeling of something odd on my bed. It was rather round and slightly warm. Without opening my eyes, I felt around for the object and brought it close to my face before opening my eyes. Wrapped around my fingers was an egg. It was dark grey with an image of a heart with black leather wings sprouting from either side. What was this?!

Groaning, I didn't feel like dealing with such a strange entity. I got ready for school and was about to leave the room, but something held me back. Glancing back at the egg, I placed it in my bag and left for school.

Kouki looked at me when I came out from the house and quickly opened the door for me to get in. He had a questioning look about my absence yesterday, but didn't pry. I stared out at the moving scene outside the car, but a loud screech and the halt of the limo made me jolt back to reality. Opening the window, I poked my head out and saw the same male from the park. He looked at me for an extended period of time before getting off the street. As Kouki drove away, our eyes were still locked until he was out of sight.

The driver bid me "goodbye" and went off to his own way. Thinking that everything was going to be a disaster because I had ditched class yesterday, I was suddenly encountered by the same boy who gave me the invitation. He didn't seem angry that I didn't go; instead, he gave me another envelope.

"Remember to come this time!" he shouted out as he jogged off. Did I really want to go? It'll get me out of the house longer… I hope I won't get punished for this.

XxXxXxXxXx

Mmm... Motivation from the readers would be great! :D

DX Thank you Kitty for telling me all this... Does anyone know how to put indents and double spacings here? It looks good on Word, but everything is weird on :(


	2. Chapter Two

"Misaki Kurokura!" Nikaidou shouted, while I was zoning out. "Misaki Kurokura, are you there?" I finally raised my hand and he went to another student.

"Alright, today we will learn about," he paused and began to search around his unorganized desk. "About…" After several minutes of searching, he finally found his notes. "Ah ha! We will be learning suicides and why they occur." This brought me into another round of depression. Why are we learning something like that when I'm on the verge of destroying my own existence?

I tried not to pay any attention to Nikaidou, but the more he said, the more the dark feelings consumed me. Whenever I look up, I would see him glance at me with a permanent smile plastered on his face.

When school was finally over, I was completely bathing in my own thoughts. As I walked out the school, I felt a shake from my bag. Opening it, I found that the black egg was wiggling around. I was about to touch it, but the boy from earlier appeared in front of me again.

"I won't let you forget this time!" My eyes widened as he grabbed me ran quickly to a large glass building with me in the air like a flag. When he finally settled down, I was on the brink of passing out. "Ha! We are the Guardians!" I looked at the four other people in the room. They were sitting comfortably in a gazebo. Hinamori Amu was there along with two other girls and a blonde haired boy. Around them were more of those flying things I had seen always around Hinamori. I was really losing it…

The girl with dark blue hair and topaz eyes stood up first. "My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, in the Queen's chair. I am in the fifth grade."

"King's chair, I am Hotori Tadase," the blonde boy with reddish- violet eyes stated. "I am also in the fifth grade."

The boy beside me grinned widely and said, "Souma Kukai in the Jack's chair. I am in the sixth grade."

"I am Yuiki Yaya!" the last girl with light brownish orange hair and amber eyes said energetically. "I'm in the fourth grade and in the Ace's chair!"

Finally, Hinamori Amu went to introduce herself, but I cut her off. "You are Hinamori Amu in the fifth grade. You are the Joker."

She sweat dropped and cried out, "Why does everyone know me?!"

"I sit in front of you."

Hinamori paused and sweat dropped again, along with everyone else.

"That's okay, Amu- chan!" the pink wingless fairy said with her pompoms raised. "You'll be more aware when you're grown up!"

I blinked a few times. Did it just speak?!

The blue fairy hit the pink one with her pencil. They began to speak with one another, causing my eyes to widen. I guess I never knew I was that far off my rockers already… Suddenly, the blue haired one turned to me when she noticed that I was staring. "Can you… see us?"

All the Guardians focused their attention on me, making me look away. Should I be truthful- tell them that I can see little flying people around them? Finally, I opened my mouth to reply, but something jumped out from my bag. I looked at my black egg and found that it was hopping around.

"X Egg?!" everyone shouted at the same time, blowing me away.

Fujisaki paused and frowned. "This one doesn't have an X on it…" They all calmed down and realized that it was true.

The egg began to crack from the center. Is it… finally hatching? Out popped a little person with loosely curled black hair and crimson eyes. She had on a gothic black and red dress with black ballet shoes that had ribbons wound up her leg. She had a pair of small leather wings sprouted from her back. "Mistress Kura, I am Kara at your service." I stared blankly at her as she bowed at me.

"It hatched!" Yuiki pointed at it in horror, but when it didn't seem to be what she anticipated, she froze. "Are you going to attack us?"

Kara floated over to my right shoulder and said, "I am Mistress Kura's Guardian Chara. I will only attack when Mistress commands me to do so."

"Your… would be self is a maid?!" Souma exclaimed.

My Guardian Chara's eyes narrowed. "I am not a maid."

"What… is going on?" I finally had the sense to inquire.

"She is your Guardian Chara, or would be self. She was hatched from a heart's egg, which is what keeps a person from becoming boring lifeless people," the king explained. "Once a person sinks into darkness, their heart's egg turns black until it turns into an X- Egg. Surprisingly, yours was black, so we all thought it was going to be an X Egg." It was hard letting all this be comprehended. "We invited you here on your first day because Amu- chan's Chara's thought they saw you staring at them. Now that you know, would you like to join the Guardians?"

I thought for a moment. If I joined, what would happen? "No." They stared at me. "My… parents will not be happy that I will be spending less time at home." Why was I saying this? It would be great that I had an excuse to stay out!

Disappointed, the Guardians nodded and I left the Royal Garden.

As I walked to the parking lot, I realized that Kouki had probably left. I made my way back home by myself. As I walked, I got lost in my own thoughts and bumped into someone. "Sorry," I muttered. The person had their hands on both my arms, keeping us balanced.

"It's alright." The familiar voice made me look up. Beautiful dark eyes stared at me. "I see he was mistaken…" I felt myself frown. "Your egg did not turn into an X Egg like he expected. "

"Nyaaa!" I looked over to my side and saw a cat- like Guardian who had the man's dark hair, but this one's eyes were gold. "You're cute! What's your name?"

My Chara looked at me before answering, "Kara."

"And yours?" the man answered.

I bit my lips. "Kura."

"Your names match. Cute." He looked deeply into your eyes. "Mine is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I see you must be special. I've never seen a completely black heart's egg before." Ikuto leaned down and licked your cheek. I froze, uncertain on what was happening. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure from what he told me, you wouldn't want to go home." My eyes shifted. What was I to do? Was I ready to face Kanosuke? "Think about it, Kura- chan." After his last words, he walked away. Did I even want to face my foster father now?

Deciding to detour to the park, I made my way there. The sound of the same violin caught me in a state of rapture. I knew exactly who was playing it. And so, I went to see him again. Something about Ikuto attracted me to him like bees to flowers. He had this aura of sadness that left me wondering what was happening. Whenever he's around it feels as if my heart skips a beat, the blood running through my veins burn, butterflies erupt from my stomach. I've never felt this way before. Never.

Learning from past experience, I hid behind a thick tree trunk, listening to him play his heart out. It was so relaxing. The music was depressing, but it fit me perfectly. The sadness I felt when I am at the house, but what makes him play such a sad tune? What was bothering him? With a sigh I erased all thoughts and opted to just letting the art flow through me. Before I knew it, he stopped playing. I didn't move from my spot though, afraid he was going to see me, but it seems that my attempt to be sneaky was unsuccessful.

I felt someone's breath against my ear and my entire body jerked forward. "Kura- chan, should you be here so late?" Arms began to wrap itself around my waist, prying me away from the tree. "Should you not be home?" My body shifted sideways, right shoulder bumping into the person's toned form. "Should you be so close to me…?" I squeezed my eyes shut. The experiences with Kanosuke plagued my mind, but it couldn't be helped. I need someone with me… Nikaidou's thoughts suddenly popped into my head. I don't have any friends, but… what if Ikuto will…? "Or have you decided already?"

My eyes snapped open. I looked at him, trying to decide on how to answer his question. Would I really be happier with him? Of course I will. At least he won't touch me that way. Will he?

"Mistress…?"

I looked at Kara who stared back at me, wondering what my answer was going to be. "Ts-Tsukiyomi- san… I-"

"Ikuto," he stated, which arose a questioning look from me. "Call me Ikuto."

Nodding my head, I continued. "Ikuto- san I wish to go with you, but… what if the Misaki family calls the police? I don't want you to get into trouble…" A light chuckle filled my ears.

"No trouble at all…"

When we finally stopped walking, I was half asleep, leaning against Ikuto. I vaguely remember him carrying me and leaping into the air, but everything else was too hazy. By the time I regained full conscious, yesterday's words came back to me.

_"Ikuto-san," I started. "I really want to go with you, but I've only known you for… several hours?" A frown began to spread across my face. "Can I trust you? __**Should**__ I be so close to you?" He stared at me as I voiced out my internal turmoil. "What if you were like Kanosuke? What if you were worse?" He continued to stare, seemingly completely unaffected by my doubts. "Ikuto-san, tell me one reason why I should trust you!" _

_Finally, he held me closer and before I knew it, a pair of soft and warm lips settled on my own. I didn't know how to feel. It was so foreign. It felt nice, but was I ready? When Kanosuke kissed me, it was rough and made me ill. The only passion coming from that man was the lust that needed to be satisfied. Ikuto, however, was gentle. He treated me like glass- no, more delicate than glass. He held me like I was going to break any moment. It felt amazing. Simply amazing. _

_We slowly broke apart. I found myself unable to know what to say to him. I've been like this so often lately, uncertain of myself. With a deep breath, I opened my mouth and blurted out whatever was on my mind. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" _

_Ikuto gave me a smile. "Did it?" _

_I quickly moved from his arms. "That's not the point!"_

_"Isn't it?"_

_"I-Ikuto, I don't think I can go with you," I stated. "Something's holding me back. I can't see myself going to where you want me to go." _

_He gave me a calculating look before smirking down at my perplexed expression. "You will come with me eventually, most liking on your own freewill." An out of character pout formed on my lips, which made him chuckle again. "You're so cute. Come on, I'll take you home. It's not safe for someone like you to walk alone at night." He took me into his arm once more and the two of us slipped into the streets. _

The next thing I knew it, I was in front of the house and then in bed.

"Kurokura!" I heard a voice I haven't heard in a while call out. "Breakfast time!" Quickly showering and dressing in a clean uniform, I walked down the steps. I looked at the same table 

formation and noticed that something was off about Maya. Her face was pointed downward and her curls covered half her face.

I took my place beside Kanosuke and ate without looking at him. Every once in a while, I felt his gaze burn a hole through my head. He must be wondering about where I was yesterday. Not allowing him to speak to me, I finished before either of them and let for school. Kouki motioned for me to get in, but I refused. I had time and the air today felt especially nice.

While going to school, I bumped into the Guardian Queen, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. She smiled at me and asked if I wanted to walk with her. Shrugging, we walked alongside each other. Suddenly, my foot caught a crack in the ground and I tumbled down. Before I did a face plant, Fujisaki caught me. My body went rigid. Something wasn't right…

"Are you okay?" she inquired with a soft expression on her face. Fujisaki giggled and continued to walk with me in tow. When we arrived, she departed to her classroom and I left for mine.

Nikaidou glanced at me with a perplex look, but smiled when he noticed I was staring. "Good morning, Misaki- san." I mumbled a reciprocated reply and sat in my seat. Hinamori Amu was already there in her usual position. A troubled expression was on her face. What was wrong with her?

"Hi, Kara- chan!" I heard Hinamori's pink chara say in a cheerful voice.

My chara in return said, "Good morning," before fluttering over to me.

"Kara- chan! Kara- chan!" the pink chara cried out. "My name is Ran! This is Miki." She pointed to the blue chara. "And this is Suu." Her finger moved to the green one. "Kara- chan, can you help Amu- chan with her problem?"

Kara looked at me, but I avoided her gaze. What she does has nothing to do with me. "Okay."

"There are these X Eggs out there that are turned from people's heart eggs. The people will lose their dreams and will become bored," Ran explained.

Miki decided to intervene when Kara didn't do anything. "What she's saying is will you persuade Misaki- san to join the Guardians?"

"Mmm!" Suu had a dreamy look in her eyes. "I can make cookies! How about nice big panda cookies?"

Kara gave me a second glance, not knowing what to say. I didn't give her an answer, making it awkward for her. Hinamori seem to notice what was happening and tapped me on the shoulder. "Anou… Misaki- san, I know we've asked you before, but…"

"No."

A deep blush spread across her cheeks. Her right index fingertip poked her left index fingertip, nervously. "Mi-Misaki-san, please join the Guardian." Her lips broke into a shaky smile. "Tadase- kun 

said he would make a spot for you- the Black Joker position. You can help me turn X Eggs into their original heart's eggs."

I considered the option, but left her hanging in anticipation. The rest of the class was time for me to think about what I should do with my life. When I first came here, I thought I was going to be in the same lifestyle every day, but that wasn't the case. The Misaki family had turned out to be a dysfunctional couple. Kanosuke took my innocence, something that I thought I was going to save for the one I love. Maya has been missing in action every day I come back from school when her husband has his way with me.

Then came Ikuto. It has as if God finally realized that what he had done to me was wrong and gave me the option of taking the risk to start a new life. His appearance made me relieved, yet brought me more confusion. What was I to do? Lastly, the Guardians wish for me to join them, but for what? What can I possibly do for them? All I know about the five honoured members is that they help the insecure people. Everyone in school worships them like God. Is it something they did or is it just their capes- their title?

Just as I was about to leave after the bell rang, Nikaidou requested for me to wait. I did as he told. "Misaki- san," he started. "I've noticed that you have been behaving differently lately. What's wrong? You know you can tell me." Nikaidou sounded like his intentions were genuine, but something about him was off. "Have you met a shady character?" Hearing this made me stop all other thoughts. "I hope you haven't. There have been many recent reports of missing children. Be careful when you're outside alone, okay?" Nodding subconsciously, I made to leave, but Nikaidou had one more thing to say. "If you ever need a place to stay, I can provide you with a room, free of charge!"

"Nikaidou- sensei, it's alright. I am fine where… I live now." I was lying through my teeth, but what good would it do me to tell the truth? I've had abusive foster parents before and every time I tell someone. That person informs the police and I get transferred into another home by the social workers. These homes are all the same. It's just that this one in particular is worse than all the other ones.

My teacher gave me one final look before nodding. "Alright, but remember, I 'm here for you!" He waved happily as I left.

I departed from the school with full intentions to go home, but instead, I took a detour and went to the Royal Garden. Only now did I realize how gorgeous it was. Through the door, it was filled with plants of all kinds, reminding me of Misaki's house. There was also a square fountain with a platform in the middle, which also had plants planted on it. I continued to walk deeper and encountered the gazebo I had seen earlier. The five members of the Guardians were seated around the white round table. Yuiki was stamping on papers that Souma and Fujisaki were inspecting. Hotori was reading a book and Hinamori was… drinking tea. All the Guardian charas were fooling around near them.

The first person to notice me was Fujisaki. She smiled sweetly and waved, which caused everyone else to look at me. I shifted uncomfortably at the attention. How embarrassing…

"Kurokura- chan, hello," she greeted.

I looked away from them. "I…"

"Are you here to join the Guardians?" Yuiki bounced in her seat.

"Well…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once again, I would appreciate it very much if someone told me how to indent and double space on fanfiction. No matter how perfect it looked on Word, it turns out completely wacked


	3. Chapter Three

Souma grinned widely and said, "Finally! Amu- chan must've finally knocked some sense into you!"

"You see…"

The king decided that I was going to join. "Here is your cape!" He presented me a piece of bloth that was identical to the ones the female members have.

"You just thought it was a piece of cloth didn't you?" Souma teased as I coughed and sweat dropped. The king has anime tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm actually here because… " I felt myself beginning to chicken out. Why would they help? "I'm here because… Because… Can you tell me more about the eggs? The X Eggs? Why do they become X Eggs?"

The moment I finished my inquiries, they began to blurt out answers. The heart's eggs are actually the dreams of people. They are born when a person knows what they want to do with their life and if they feel strongly about it, the egg will appear and hatch in Guardian Charas. These Charas are really a people's would be selves- possessing their possible talents-, but when someone loses faith, the egg will turn black with a white X on it. Once hatched, the doubts and emotions of hate will grow in the person and they pass out. The Chara that is produced will attack recklessly. If the X Egg is not turned back, the person will be in danger.

I stared at them, and then shifted my eyes to Kara. She looked back at me, wondering how I will react.

"Lately, there has been more X Eggs than before," Hotori stated. "Have you noticed anything weird in our school?" I thought back to how Nikaidou was being so nice to me. I thought back to how Ikuto was also being so nice to me. I thought of Kara who was supposed to be my would be self. Should I tell them?

"No…"

They observed me, but didn't say anything against my word. I finally left the Royal Garden and went to the park. I saw a familiar form standing amongst a group of musicians. He wasn't playing, but merely stood there. Waiting?

I walked over to him. "Ikuto- san?" He turned. At first glance, his eyes were empty, but when I looked deeper, I saw the same sadness that always seemed to be present. "Why aren't you playing with them?"

Ikuto gave me a small smile, the sadness more apparent. "Leave this place." I was surprised at his words. Did I do something wrong? Was he angry at me?

"Yeah, leave this place. Nya!" Yoru chirped in.

I decided to rebel this time. I needed to know what was going on. All these people, all this strange knowledge are making me lose my mind. I'm though with being obedient and not knowing a single thing. Where was my life leading?

Crouching behind two thick bushes, I watched him. He didn't do anything. His violin was strapped on his shoulder, behind him and a key was chained to it. I squinted at the trinket. What was it for? What did it open? Dismissing the thoughts, I watched as Yoru floated happily, pulling pranks on everyone.

Time ticked by as I waited- seconds to minutes and soon into hours. Finally, I saw the silhouette of a different character. This person was hard to identify, even their gender. Behind this person was a girl. The only reason I knew was because she was wearing a dress and had her hair in two long pigtails. She began to sing, which made me even more confused. But when X Eggs began to diffuse from their owners, I knew something was wrong. This girl was able to use her singing to bring the worst in people. The words and tune was distorted from the distance and so was her voice.

One by one, the musicians collapsed until there was only Ikuto standing in the clearing. He was unfazed by the sudden event. Suspicion crept into my heart. Was he in on this?

I watched as the two strangers disappeared back into the darkness. He, alone, stood solemnly in the dusk. Just as I was about to leave, Hinamori appeared before him. She was shouting angrily at the dark form. Ikuto merely responded by crushing one of the eggs. This confirmed my suspicions: he wasn't who he pretends to be.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Hinamori screamed out. I couldn't watch anymore. This was tearing me apart. Without a last glance, I ran to the house. The lights were already turned off, so I crept upstairs, hoping to go to my room without anyone noticing.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on. Seems like my lucky just keeps getting worse and worse. I made a run for it, but was caught in the arm. Claw like fingers dug into my soft skin, blood gushed out from moon- shaped wounds. I struggled against the tight grip, but it was futile. He didn't bother dragging me to the other wing, eliminating the risk of his wife waking up; instead he flung me on to my own bed.

His dark pinstriped pajama came down and his slippers kicked away. Next, he slowly made his way over to me, not feeling the need to hurry. I shrunk away from his ominous form, looming over my pitiful body. "You're so beautiful…" His voice was husky, filled with lust. Involuntary tears spilled from my eyes. "Don't worry… It won't hurt as much this time…" I whimpered, scampering off the side of the bed, but he trapped me with his arms. "Tsk. Tsk. There's nowhere to go now, kitty cat." My small hands formed fists, hitting his chest with all my might, but he was unfazed. "I love how feisty you are tonight. You must've been whoring yourself, no?"

Kanosuke sensually took off my blazer, my shirt, and my skirt. All that was between us was the tank top that came stopped right above my stomach and my boy shorts. He leaned down to my stomach, licking it with a moan. I squeezed my eyes shut, repulsed by his actions. "You taste so sweet." His hand travelled up the tank and made it to its destination. I squirmed underneath him. It was painful whenever he squeezed. He tore the tank from my body. His tongue placed itself back on my stomach licking upward, enjoying himself.

The rest of the night was torturous. He didn't allow me to sleep. He made me watch as he raped me over and over and over again. Kanosuke finally left when the sun has risen. I cried the rest of the morning.

Kara watched helplessly at my pain. Was there absolutely nothing she can do?

"Mistress…" Kara said in a weak voice. "I can't do anything unless you believe in me…" She floated over to me.

I looked at her, holding her lightly in my hands. My eyes were still brimmed with tears. "Kara, what am I suppose to believe? Who are you really? I don't understand…"

All of a sudden, I felt something in me change. It was as if someone had taken over my body and gave me a completely different personality. "I am your would be self. You now possess the talents you have the ability to have. This is a chara change." The chara change disappeared and I felt myself become normal again. "When the time comes, you will be able to use it." I nodded and got ready for school.

There was a presentation at the auditorium today. Someone was coming over to talk about… about… ?? What were they going to give a speech about?! I sweat dropped. Doesn't matter, I'll know it out eventually.

"_Yokubo no kage ugomeku machi_."

My head turned over to the sudden sound.

"_Tenshi no furi de samayoi. _

_Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru. _

_Ikiba no nai ai no kakera._ "

Who was the person singing? The voice and lyrics were vaguely familiar. Where…?

I walked downstairs and saw that Maya was cooking breakfast and Kanosuke was watching the television set that was placed on the kitchen countertop. The screen showed as attractive young girl with blonde hair that was slipped under a barret. She had beautiful amethyst eyes that seemed to lack emotions, which affected her singing.

"Good morning, Kurokura- chan," Maya greeted. "Oh? She's Hoshina Utau, a singer that became famous overnight! Do you like her singing?" Overnight? No wonder I've never heard of her before. "I have recently won two tickets in a raffle, to her concert, at work. Since Kanosuke and I will be busy on that day, I thought you and a friend can go in our place." I thought for a moment. Maybe I can get some answers if I go? I quickly gave her my affirmative reply and bade her goodbye. She warmly reciprocated.

With a new goal ahead of me, I made my way to school, which happened to be the most boring day of my life. The speaker had as much charisma as burnt out light bulb. He droned on and on about 

something I wasn't quite sure about. Was it about smoking? Drugs? School?! Shaking my head, I left half way. None of the teachers cared, thinking I was merely taking a washroom break.

Kanosuke should be at work right now, so I went home. What I didn't know was that Maya was going to be there.

"Kanosuke?" she called out when she heard the front door opened and closed. Her head poked out from under the threshold and frowned when she saw that it was me. "Should you be at school, Kuro- chan? You don't mind me calling you Kuro- chan, do you?" I shook my head- Kuro, Kura, it was all the same to me.

"School let us off early today," I lied.

Maya's mouth formed a perfect 'O.' "Well! I better get to work now. The concert tickets are on the table. Remember, it's at 7:30pm today!" With that said, she was gone.

They concert's… TODAY?! Why didn't she tell me before?! Where was I going to find someone to go with me…? Come to think of it… Who would be with me? I don't have any friends in that school… I guess my only company will be Kara.

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the two tickets and left the house again. Maybe I should just give it to some random people who like Hoshina Utau. Maybe I should burn these tickets. Maybe I shoul- "Itai…" I fell after crashing into someone. "Sorry…" The person extended their hand and I followed it to its owner. "I- Ikuto- san…?" I grabbed the appendage and he pulled me up right into his firm torso.

"What are you doing out of school?"

I blushed, but made a snide remark in return. "What about you?"

He smirked at me and ruffled my hair. "Fair enough."

"Ne, Ikuto- san, would you like to go to a concert with me…?" My blush deepened when his gaze intensified.

"Sure."

The corner of my lips twitched upward. "Thank you…"

"I'll pick you up at seven at the park."

I stared at his departing form, but a sudden thought popped in my head. How did he know when to pick me up- not to mention where… Fixing my hair, I strolled down the street, not sure on where to go with so much time left. There was still five hours until I was supposed to meet him. Should I decide on what to wear now? Should I risk bumping in Kanosuke? Would be home right now? I shook my head and decided to buy something new instead. Maya had given me enough money for an entire wardrobe, let alone one outfit.

There was a shopping mall not far from where I was. I've only been there once and it was to pick up a dress from the drycleaners for Maya. The way there was easy enough to remember, though. Seven streets down, turn right four blocks, and then go down another five blocks. The mall did not have a lard perimeter, but was quite high. It had six storeys and a rooftop for sightseeing. I searched around, looking for a store that fits my style, but does not exploit it too much. Store after store, nothing seemed to catch my eye. There were slutty dresses, which were branched off into three categories: transparent, microscopic, or both. There were dresses that covered too much that were branched off into five categories: Itchy, suffocating, heavy, inconvenient, and trippers. There were also a large variety of other dresses that were too colourful, too boring, and so idiotic that it made me look like a lunatic from the asylum.

With a sigh, I sat on the edge of a wishing fountain. I threw a penny absentmindedly into it. I wish Ikuto was mine… My eyes went wide. What had I just thought?! I shook my head and resumed my journey for a nice dress. It wasn't until half past six did I find something worth my while. It was a dress quite similar to the one Kara was wearing. The dress was black with three white petticoats underneath. It went up to my knees. The dress had red ribbons tied into cute bows at the bottom and one on each side sleeves. All the edges had red lacing around them. I also managed to find a cloth choker that was red with similar black lacing at the top and bottom. The last thing to my attire was a pair of black Mary Janes that I found several stores away from the one I was previously at.

When I was finally done, I hurried back home, but unfortunately crashed into Kanosuke. I swiftly avoided his hands and sprinted upstairs into my room, locking the door. With a sigh of relief, I changed out of my school clothes and into the dress. Suddenly, there was a loud bang at my door. Kanosuke was restless. I heard a crack and knew the wooden barrier wasn't going to hold. Where was I to go?

I glanced at the window to the door to Kara, who stared back. My feet slipped into the black shoes and I took off to the balcony. It was a rather high fall, around thirty feet down. I found a new reason to hate big houses. With a gulp, my feet left the floor and flew into the air. I knew I wasn't going to land without at least ruining my shoes or twisting my ankle. My eyes squeezed tight, waiting for the hard impact that never came.

"I guess I was wrong," my saviour said. My eyes were still closed, but I knew who it was. His familiar scent was soothing, so I buried my face into his shirt. I couldn't believe how courageous I was. Wait, wait, wait… He was partially responsible for the lost of dreams! This can't be happening to me. "I'll pick you up here." Ikuto looked down at me. "You look cute- cuter than usual."

I squirmed in his arms, finding myself feeling hotter than usual. "Th- thank you…" I continued to squirm. "Will you… let me down?" He made to obey, but the voice of Kanosuke made him hesitate. Ikuto did something magical. His school uniform transformed into a tight black sleeveless midriff with a silver cross on it. His pants were made of leather and his shoes turned into boots. Two raspberry- coloured wide ribbons and several thinner ribbons were at the back. His arm was coated with two leather arm warmers, with the left side attached to a sharp metal claw. Cat appeared on top of his head, accompanied with a cat tail.

My jaws nearly dropped. What just happened? "Ikuto- san?"

"This is my character transformation," he said as he leapt into the air and on to rooftops. Kanosuke was left behind in confusion.

By the time we were at the concert, the place was already crowded. Ikuto finally let me down, his appearance changed back. I looked around and saw posters of Hoshina Utau, along with many bands and artists I was familiar with. Ikuto, too, observed the large photo of the blonde- haired singer. Did he know her? Did he… like her?

Looking around, I saw Hinamori looking around with a lost expression on her face. Were the rest of the Guardians with her? Dismissing the thought, my hands went to grab Ikuto's sleeve, but he wasn't there. Where did he go? I sighed and sat on the floor.

After a while, I felt a tug on my sleeve and saw that Ikuto was motioning for us to go. The stage was enormous. Hoshina was the first person to sing. Her singing was magical, but something wasn't right. It made me feel unusually dark and depressed. What was happening to me?

"Mistress, look!" Kara pointed at several audience members who had an empty look in their eyes. Their heart's eggs turned into X Eggs. This girl… Was she the one who…? I glanced at Ikuto, searching for some kind of reaction in his face, but found none. Upon realizing that I was staring, he looked down at me.

"Ikuto- san, please be honest with me. Do you have anything to do with the appearance of X Eggs?"

He didn't answer me.

"Ikuto- san! I really need to-"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ah... Review? It's kind of heartbreaking how little reviews I'm getting :( I worked hard for this


	4. Chapter Four

His lips meshed with mine, taking all the words away. Every doubts and suspicions vanished as he held me close. Soon, the lack of air forced us apart. "Ikuto- san…" He focused away from me, but kept me in his arms. A pout formed on my lips when I realized he wasn't going to answer me. How could he do this to me?!

By the time the concert was over, many people left, disheartened. Ikuto was acting colder as we were leaving. I told him I was going to go to the washroom and to not wait up for me. Before he could answer, I ran off. I didn't watch where I was going, resulting in a hard collision with another person. "Sorry…"

"You should watch where you're going," I heard her say. I lifted my head and saw the face of Hoshina Utau. She was still in her performance outfit. "You. You look familiar." I tilted my head at her. Did she see me at the park? "You're Tsurenai." My eyes widened. "My manager told me about you."

"I… I think you're mistaken!" I shouted as I ran off again. She couldn't have known. When I was outside the theatre and out of breath, almost everyone was already gone. I decided to leave for the house, hopefully avoiding Kanosuke.

Looking around, I saw that there was no one and the lights were all turned off. The stairs were luckily not creaky like most houses and the carpeted floor was soundless. This was one of the few times I was able to get to my room unharmed. I looked at my cracked door and tried to close it, but it was no use. The width had expanded, going passed the threshold. I pushed my desk against the door, hoping to keep any unwelcomed visitors out. My time was fine for several hours as I slept. It was a surprisingly a peaceful sleep.

In the morning, my slumber was broken by tendrils of sunlight. It burned through my eyelids and woke me up. Groggily, I did my morning routine and weakly pushed the wooden structure away.

"_She doesn't know when it started_

_When it went from day to night_

_As love gave up and departed_

_Not even dying with a fight._"

"What is this, honey?" I heard Maya inquire in the kitchen.

"She was an English singer from England, but she's retired already," was Kanosuke's reply.

I walked in and sat in the dining table.

"Good morning, Kuro- chan. Hmm…" Maya thought for a moment before continuing. "This girl sounds like you, Kuro- chan" I shrugged and had a rare meal with them.

Soon, it was time for school again. Today was especially boring, Nikaidou ranted on and on about poetry. The last thing he announced was the New Years events that are happening around town. I was less than interested, but when he said something about Snowboard lessons at the slopes, my ears perked up. If only I had people to ski with…

Just as I was about to leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Misaki- san, would you like to go to the shrine with me and the Guardians?"

"Why?"

Hinamori sweat dropped. "So we can all have our New Years wish?"

"Sure."

Her eyes lit up. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow!"

I can't believe I just agreed to go with them…

The next day came quickly. Maya presented me with a red envelope and a beautiful crimson kimono with gold floral designs and a black obi. Kanosuke also gave me a red envelope, but surprisingly, he gave me a stunning silver hair ornament with it. I changed into my new attire and came out, modeling them. Maya expressed her excitement happily, while Kanosuke was mellow.

A ring on the door bell made gave me a start. I opened it and found that the Guardians were all in front of me. How did they know where I live? Voicing my inquiries, they told me that the Guardians knew everything about the students in Seiyo Academy.

We walked to the shrine, up several hundreds of steps up a tall staircase it seems, and finally made it to the stone structure. The Guardians went in pairs and I was stuck with Yuiki Yaya. She was noisy and was incredibly full of energy. I pulled the long white and red rope that was attached to a pair of gold bells, closed my eyes and clapped my hands. I heard Kara copying my latter two actions and then wished. I wasn't sure what to wish for, but a sudden imagine of Ikuto entered my mind. This was quickly accompanied with an image of Kanosuke in jail.

Next, we took our omikuji, random fortunes that are written on small pieces of paper, and told everyone what it was. Hotori had great luck as did Yuiki; Fujisaki got normal luck; Hinamori got questionable luck; Souma and I ended up with unlucky. That was so predictable…

The rest of the day, we shopped at booths that were set up for the New Years Day fair.

"Misaki- san, how has your day been?" Nikaidou asked cheerfully.

"I have been in the bus the whole day, sensei."

"Oh… right, right…" I sweat dropped at his ignorance.

After a while of silence, Nikaidou stared out the window, deep in thought. I didn't bother disturbing him, seeing as I, too, had things to ponder. For example, why was I the one who has to sit with the teacher out of all the students? Next, why is that obnoxious girl singing when she can't sing? She has successfully ruined Hoshina Utau's song.

When we got to the slopes, I was actually quite excited to get on a snowboard. I've never gone on one before. I took off and… fell.

"Kara…" I started. "Do I have any athletic abilities at all?"

"Not in snowboarding, Mistress," she answered.

This wasn't as fun as I thought it was. Again and again I got up and fell. Souma laughed at my predicament. "Need help, Misaki- chan?" I had a full mind to shake my head, but instead, I nodded at him. "Alright!" He took my hand and slid on the wooden light blue boards with me. It was easier with a guide, but I still couldn't get use to it. "You're getting it!" I wasn't sure he was really telling the truth there…

I finally decided to stop after feeling my rear end freeze, so I sat in a cabin with hot chocolate in hand. This was so depressing…

"Misaki- san, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Nikaidou asked with his usual happy face. I gave him a shrug. "Would you like me to keep you company?" I gave him the same response. "Okay!" He plopped on to the seat beside me. "You seem to be feeling better lately. Friends with the Guardians?" Shrug. "Made any other friends?" With another shrug, I turned my attention to the window and saw a bubbly brunette girl with sparkling eyes. She was a famous snowboard, but I wasn't sure what her name was. "Tori Mihuya. She's only eleven years old like you!" Eleven years old?! "Tori is a top boarder. Maybe she can teach you how to snowboard." I shook my head. I'm through with snowboards. Maybe I'll make something with the snow, test what talents I have. I told Nikaidou I was going to go outside to see if I can find something to do. "Sure! Have fun, Misaki- san!"

I breathed in the chilling air and stretched. Walking around, I subconsciously walked over to Tori and found that Hinamori was also there. She was also having trouble with snowboarding, but was visibly better than me. "You make it zoom and then whoosh!" she said excitedly.

"Zoom? Whoosh?" Hinamori looked confused and I sweat dropped. Zoom… Whoosh… Hinamori looked around, spotting me. "Misaki- san!" I cringed. This wasn't what I planned.

"Hi!!" Tori waved her arms rapidly in the air. "You must be Amu- chan's friend! I'm Tori Mihuya! How are ya?"

"I… I am… fine," I answered hesitantly.

"Want to help me help Amu- chan?"

I sweat dropped again. "I can't really snowboard myself…"

"Oh…" She thought for a moment. "I'll help you, too, then!"

Hinamori has slowly gotten used to it, but I can't believe I just got drawn into more falling…

"What do you mean?" I heard Hinamori say all of a sudden. She was talking to her chara, which, by the looks of it, made Tori more than confused. The pro snowboarder questioned the pink- haired girl's sanity, making me laugh silently. The two of them are quite interesting together.

"Ne, bring your friends to cheer me on!" Tori exclaimed when Hinamori mentioned the snowboarding preliminaries tonight. "I will definitely do better if I see kids our age cheering!"

The night quickly came and it was almost time for Tori Mihuya to show off the talent she has, but something seemed to be wrong. She snowboarded away from the crowd and disappeared behind a building. When she came back a Guardian Chara was with her, she must've had a powerful heart's egg. When it was her turn, I saw that she was spectacular at what she does. Flips and jumps delighted the eyes. There was no doubt she will go to the next round.

After, we all spent our night celebrating Tori's victory. She noticed that we all had charas. Her chara, Snoppe, fit into the Guardian's charas perfectly, while Kara stayed by my side. I closed my eyes and relaxed on the salmon- coloured couch.-the fatigue finally gave its final blow.

_"I hope you're feeling well tonight," I heard someone say. "You better amaze them. I don't want any flaws. Punishment will be dealt if you make a mistake. Got it?" My head bopped up and down. It was the usual for me. Imperfection was unacceptable. I took a deep breath and went to prepare myself. _

_"Kura, how long can I possibly keep this up?" _

_"Try your best!" was my reply. "You can do it! If you believe in yourself and me, everything will be just fine!" I smiled at her. Yes, I can do it. _

_My peace was quickly broken by loud banging from the door. "Hurry up!" I leisurely strolled out, feeling completely relaxed. _

When I woke up, I felt someone's arms around me and something wet on my cheek. Feeling the warmth, I was tempted to go back to sleep, but the thought of someone so close to me drove me straight into reality. My eyes snapped open and I was met with brown hair. "Nyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa?!" The person fell from the sudden sound.

"Eh?"

"What were you doing so close to me?!" I cried out. "And what's this-" My hand was covered in a transparent fluid after wiping my face.

"Oops! I must've drooled on you…" Souma grinned sheepishly. Drool…

"What were you doing on me, then?"

"I think I fell asleep without knowing and tipped over," he explained. "You know, you were asleep pretty early. Did all that falling wear you out?" His sheepish expression turned into a teasing one. I decided not to answer him this time. "Hey, where's everyone?!" Souma looked around, finding that the room was empty.

"Souma- san-"

"Kukai," he interrupted. "Stop being so formal, just call me Kukai."

"Kukai- san-"

"Kukai," he interrupted a second time. "Stop giving me weird prefixes."

I felt a pout forming on my lips, but I pushed it away. "_Kukai_, I think they either went to their rooms or are outside."

"I'm going to go check their rooms then!" Kukai said, running out. I sighed and left for the snow.

From inside the lobby, I saw Tori- with her snowboard, duffel bag, and chara- outside. Nikaidou was with her and they seemed to be conversing about something that resulted in Tori worrying. When they were both gone, I took a step outside and almost literally froze. I had forgotten my jacket. Should I go back for it? Nah.

I went to the large TV screen that showed the second preliminaries and noticed that the anxiety had yet to calm down in Tori. Kukai found me with the other Guardians close behind him.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"Kukai, there's something not right about Tori- san," I said to him. The Guardians frowned and watched the screen closely as it focused on the young snowboarder. We decided to go to her, to make sure she was alright.

Tori Mihuya's form was pitiful when we saw her. She was knelt down with Snoppe nowhere in sight. Where did the chara go?

"Let's go find Snoppe!"

The Guardians departed on their snowboards, but since my snowboarding skills were as horrible as they came, I ran. I ran and I ran. It was still incredibly cold, but the rapid motion of my arms and legs kept me warmer. I didn't stop running until I saw a small wooden cabin. Cautiously, I knocked on the door.

"Mistress, I feel the familiar presence of Snoppe here," Kara informed. "It's a bit different- perhaps an X Egg."

I pushed the door open and realized that it wasn't locked. There wasn't much to the interior. It was dark and no one seemed to be there. I looked over to a desk covered by a white cloth. What's under there? Lifting it up, I felt my heart freeze. An X Egg?! Did it derive from Snoppe? Who was here? I looked at the contraption that held the egg in place and followed a wire to a laptop that had odd information on it. What is this?

A sudden hand shut the laptop. "I don't think you should be meddling with my things, Misaki- san." It can't be…

"You-"

"Good night."

Everything else tumbled into darkness.

"Misaki- san! Misaki- san!" I heard someone cry out. "Misaki- san, wake up!" A moan left my lips and I slowly opened my eyes. Fujisaki was in front of me with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?" I nodded weakly.

Hotori's face appeared next. "Do you know who did this to you?" I knew the answer, but nothing left my mouth. The person's name was at the tip of my tongue. I couldn't seem to remember it, though. "It's alright if you don't know," he stated when he noticed that I failed to respond.

"Come on, everyone," Hinamori said. "Let's hurry back to the preliminaries!" I looked around and noticed that the egg was no longer on the desk.

We rushed over to the crowd of people awaiting the performance of Tori Mihuya. Snoppe was back by her side, causing a small smile to grave my lips. When I saw her do her tricks, I was in awe. She will make it far in her career.

After the last competitor had finished, the winner was crowned: Tori Mihuya. She held her trophy proudly in the air as everyone applauded. It was an astonishing sight to behold, but all good things must come to an end. We had to leave for home, riding on the same bus that carried us here. I found myself beside Nikaidou once more. He was asleep and thankfully left me alone.

The next few days were uneventful. Kanosuke had laid off on the perversion and seemed to avoid me all together. He was either at work or watching television. I enjoyed the freedom as much as I could, but someone always seemed to be stuck in my head. Ikuto has yet to make an appearance before me after the concert. He has this strange aura that makes me doubt myself around him, like nothing I do is good enough.

Today, I decided to take a walk outside. It was a cloudy and breezy day, perfect. My feet aimlessly moved around town, not caring where the destination was. Soon, I was in front on a wooden door. I stood there for a moment before walking again, but someone called out my name. Fujisaki was waving at me from a crack at the wooden door. "Do you want to come in?" I hesitated, but agreed.

Fujisaki led me into her house and I was able to meet her mother and aunt, but her father was busy with preparations for a dance performance. After tea, Fujisaki showed me the dance steps to the routine she was practicing on. "Would you like to try?" My eyes widened and I shook my head, but they someone managed to persuade me into it. This was rather fun. I allowed myself to enjoy the time as it passed.

"Chara change," I heard Kara mutter. I sudden found myself more graceful with the steps, putting emphasis where it is necessary.

"Amazing…" I flushed at the praise from Fujisaki's mother. "Would you like to dance in our performance?"

"I…" I trailed off, unsure on how to continue.

"I'm sure Misaki- san will be busy." Fujisaki to the rescue. I whispered a quick thanks to her. "How about we go to my room and we can talk there?" We excused ourselves and left the room.

"Ne… I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now," I said, when we were in her room. "Are you a boy?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Nyyaaa! I still don't know how to indent OR make it so that the single/double space(s) stay! : (


	5. Chapter Five

There was a sudden silence in the room that was not felt before. "How did you know?"

I sweat dropped. I guess I was right. "When I fell on you the other day, my leg brushed pass the…" A blush rose from my neck to my cheeks. "Not like it was noticeable to the public, of course…"

"Oh…"

There was another awkward silence.

"I guess you wish for me to explain?" I nodded. "Well, in the Fujisaki family, all male members in their childhood have to wear female clothing. This is so that we can learn to dance like a woman. This is how the Fujisaki family works." Fujisaki smiled at my dazed expression. This took me a while to comprehend.

"Is your name is Nadeshiko…?"

"My birth name is Fujisaki Nagehiko," he stated. How odd it is to refer to her as him now. "Let me show you how I look like as a boy." He began to take off the kimono in front of me, which caused me to turn away abruptly. When he was done, I turned back and saw that Nagehiko still resembled Nadeshiko in almost everywhere, except his hair wasn't tied up and he was wearing male clothing. He didn't look that bad as a boy… My cheeks sudden became inflamed. This isn't how I should think.

Sudden, my phone began to ring. No one ever calls me and the only ones who have my number are my parents. "Excuse me." I walked out the room and picked up. "Kura speaking."

"Kuro- chan!" Maya's voice pierced through my ears. "Where are you?! I was worried when you didn't pick up earlier. Are you okay? Please come home soon."

I must've missed her previous calls when I was dancing. "Sorry. I'm at a… friends house right now. I'll be back right away."

"Alright, do you want Kanosuke or me to pick you up?" she inquired hastily.

"No, I'll be fine by myself."

"Be careful, then!" With that said, our phone call ended.

"Fujisaki- san," I called out when I walked back into the room, but froze at the sight in front of me. "Sorry!" I went outside with my face painted the darkest shade of red. Fujisaki was not toned like most boys would be, but he was still beautiful… My face continued to burn.

"It's alright now." With that said, I went back in a third time. He was back into his feminine attire.

"Fujisaki- san, I need to go. I got a call from Maya, requesting my presence at home."

"Please call me Nadeshiko, or Nagehiko when we are alone," Nagehiko said. "Why don't I accompany you home? It's not safe for a girl with your beauty to walk alone at night." Did he just call me beautiful? Why am I blushing so much?

I declined his offer, but he persisted until I caved in. We walked into the night, chatting sparingly, but it wasn't an awkward silence like it was before. This time, it was like a peaceful compromise.

"Oh? Did you get yourself a boyfriend?" My body stopped moving at the familiar voice. "I thought you would've waited for me. It hasn't been that long has it?" Ikuto stood under a streetlight with his usual clothes and the white violin case.

"Kuro Neko- san!" Nagehiko shouted. Eh? Did he know him? Why did he call him that? Is it because of his transformation?

"A Guardian too," Ikuto said. He didn't have his usual soft look; instead, it seemed as if he was glaring at Nagehiko. "Here, I came to give you this." He handed me a gift bag. I peeked inside and saw… a black cat stuffy? Ikuto walked away with an amused expression on his face after seeing me sweat drop.

Nagehiko peeked over my shoulder, wondering what he had given me. "Typical of him, ne?" He didn't seem as defensive as before. We walked the rest of the way home with me asking Nagehiko how he knew Ikuto. He said that he had seen Kuro Neko around, usually where X Eggs are present.

"Is he the cause of them?"

"I'm not sure," Nagehiko replied. "When the Guardians arrive, the X Eggs are usually already created. We were never certain who exactly causes the increase in X Eggs." This made me curious. Who else is a likely candidate? There was also Hoshina Utau to worry about. The moment she became famous, even I noticed the booming rate X Eggs have been appearing. Another person was Nikaidou. He gave me this feeling of weary. I knew I had to be careful around him. "Misaki- san, do you have any idea who is doing this?"

I didn't voice my opinions; instead I spoke about something else. "You can call me Kura if you want, since you gave me permission to call you by your first name." He smiled at me and nodded.

When I arrived home, Maya was hysterical. She held me tight in her arms, rubbing my head. "Anou, Maya…"

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!" she cried out. "I really thought something bad happened to you!" Maya turned to my companion and said, "Oh, thank you so much! It's always good to have a boy around, but… why are you in female clothes?" Nagehiko and I sweat dropped. How did she know? "Oh! You must be from the Fujisaki family. I've heard that all the male members have to wear them. I'm pleased to meet such a brilliant boy like you. Will you dance for me?"

Nagehiko declined, but promised that he would do it another time. My foster mother was satisfied and left him alone. "Come over some time!" She then turned to me. "Give me a call next time 

you stay out late." Her sad expression brought guilt tumbling out. "I don't want to lose you." I nodded at her and she smiled. "Good. Now go wash up and get ready for dinner. " Obeying her, I walked up the stairs and made myself presentable in the bathroom. I hummed and soon began to sing with my eyes closed as I showed.

"_Day after day_

_It seems as if love has lost its way_

_No one came to guide me_

_To help me be my would be_

_I stand alone_

_Cold as a stone_

_Trapped in a dome_

_Alone I roam_"

"So you can sing, can you? Want to be that lil' girl on TV?"

My eyes snapped open.

"I'd love to hear you _sing_ my name."

All I could do was close my eyes again and wish everything away. There was nowhere for me to run in the confined space of the tub. I felt him around me, it was horrible. Again and again I cried out for help, but it seemed that the walls were soundproof. I can't keep this up. This torment was horrible. When will it stop?

Suddenly, his weight was pulled off me. I didn't know if I should open my eyes, but I peeked and saw that a saviour had arrived. He gave my harasser a death glare. It didn't occur to me that I was standing naked in front of him until his eyes turned to me. I quickly covered myself with the shower curtains and blushed deeply. Blushing has become a hobby lately. There was nothing else I do.

The man before me, who towered over Kanosuke, merely stared. He didn't give me a look of pity or a look of apathy. It was different, the expression he gave me. I didn't know how to react. This wasn't what I was used to from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is this what you turned me down for?" he retorted. I turned my head in shame. This wasn't something anyone would openly talk about. Allowing Kanosuke to dominate me, whether by force or not, made me feel dirty, but when he saw me like this, it made me feel like a whore. I know there wasn't anything I could do about it. Kanosuke was stronger than me, but there must've been something I could do.

The silence that was soon created between us was intolerably uncomfortable. I stood with white translucent plastic around me while he stood with his eyes observing. Finally, he dragged Kanosuke away and closed the door. I coincidentally forgot to get a new change of clothes, so I decided to wrap a large emerald green towel around myself. Cautiously opening the door, I peeked out to see if anyone was there. Kanosuke was gone, but he was still there. He lay on my bed as if it was his own. His 

eyes were closed, bangs covering them. Quietly, I tiptoed to my drawer and took out some clothes, but a pair of arms wrapped itself around me. I was scared to say the least. Was it Kanosuke?

"Relax, it's only me" I heard him say and my body obeyed his words. Even though he was toughing me where Kanosuke often did, it was different. Where his flesh touched mine, it was tingling- a pleasant feeling. He made everything feel like heaven. He led me to the bed, taking me with him as he fell upon it. His lips melted on mine. His tongue pried my lips apart, slipping through and danced with mine. He mentally mapped out every crevice of my mouth. We played tonsil hockey until our breath ran out.

His lips trailed down my lips to my neck with small butterfly kisses. "S- Stop…" He didn't.

"You've made me think of you day and night. I'm going to make you suffer like I have," he whispered into my ears. Every caress of his was intimate; it left a hot trail behind. I didn't know if I should feel this way at such a young age. He made my rational side disappear. With every touch and every kiss, I found myself begging for more.

"You can't do this to me…" I whimpered. "It's not fair…"

"What's not fair about it?" he muttered with his lips against my skin. "You forced me to do this."

I didn't understand. "Please… Don't play with my emotions like this."

"As you have played with mine."

"Don't make me feel so vulnerable."

"As you have made me feel."

"Don't make me fall in love with you."

He looked at me in the eyes.

"As you have made me fall."

His lips crashed down on mine, more passionate than it was before. His tongue danced with mine, more intimate than it was before. He made me feel like a goddess.

When morning came, I woke up slowly. Memories of the night before flowed through me. I bathed in it, wondering if it was real or if it had been a dream. His words made me glow.

Gradually, I slipped out of bed. There was no evidence that he was there. With a sigh, I slipped out of my night gown and into a black blouse with a black plaited skirt. I went downstairs and heard a fussing Maya. She was lecturing Kanosuke about getting drunk, while he protested.

"I wasn't drunk!" Kanosuke roared. "Someone broke into the house and knocked me out."

"Then why wasn't anything taken? Why didn't I notice? Why were you _naked_?!" Maya screamed back. "Was the person who broke in a prostitute? Did you _fuck_ her?!"

"It wasn't like that, Maya! You're jumping into conclusions!"

"Am I?" she sounded calmer, but her voice was eerie. "You've been acting strangely, Kanosuke. You don't look at me the same way you did before."

Kanosuke paused, thinking on what to say. "Why should you care?"

"Why should I care?!" The calamity began once more. "What do you mean why should I care? I am your wife!" The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the room. I quickly ran into the dining room. Maya was covering her face with her hand. Her head was turned to the side. "You… You hit me…"

Kanosuke looked guilty, despite the fact that he was still furious. He gave his wife one last glance before walking away. His body brushed passed me as he left. I slowly made my way to Maya. Her stronger exterior vanished, leaving a broken woman in its place. "Maya- san…"

She looked up at me with a tearstained face. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her, showing my sympathy. She in turn cried on my shoulder. This has never happened to me. I've never tried to comfort anyone before. When Maya was able to stand on her own again, I made my way to the phone. I should skip school and spend the day at home with her.

The day passed by faster than I thought it would. Maya had recovered quickly from her distress and the two of us decided to bake. It was only cookies at first, then we went to muffins and cupcakes, but it soon grew out of hand. By the time all the ingredients were gone; we had twelve trays of cookies, five trays of muffins and cupcakes each, and a three layer cake that was decorated with all types of icing. The bottom layer was a sponge cake, the middle was a chocolate mousse cake, and the last was a beautiful layer of marble cake. Maya and I marveled at our creations.

"What should we do with all this, sweetheart?"

I thought for a moment, and then grinned evilly. Kara floated beside me with more energy than before. She seems to have sensed that I was up to no good.

With my new formed plan in mind, I told it to Maya who was skeptical at first, but with a little bit of persuasion, she was painted my colour. We spent the rest of the day bonding, something that we have never done before. It was nice knowing that the person who was taking care of you wasn't a complete stranger.

Maya told me about her childhood, how her family was always very kind and how I should visit them in Kyoto one day. She also told me about how Kanosuke was the sweetest thing in the world when they met, but the richer they became, the more his temper went out of hand. This was soon added with why they wanted a child, since they weren't able to produce one after five years of marriage. They thought that maybe having a youngling in the house was going to settle things down. It 

didn't. Kanosuke grew distant from his wife, spending hours out or just avoiding her all together in the house.

In return, I told her about my own childhood, how I jumped from one family to another. I didn't go into detail on how they treated me individually, instead, I gave her a general impression of them. She was surprised how cruel people can treat a young girl. There were some things I did not tell her, things that even I didn't know about. All of my memories that I had when I was five and under were nothing but blank spaces. Time and time again I tried to recall them, but it was impossible. I couldn't find what I had lost.

Finally, time came for the plan to be initiated. Kanosuke walked through the front door only to be bombarded by muffins and cupcakes. He dropped his satchel to cover his face, but it was to no avail. By the time we ran out of fuel, he was covered from head to toe with the remnants of our baked goods. His eyes raked over our amused forms and he charged at us, but the finale had yet to come. So when he was mere feet away from us, layers of the cake was smashed into his face. He completely froze in shock. Maya and I ran upstairs, slammed the door shut, managing to fit the widened width in, and locked it. We were giggling like little girls.

"Thank you, Kuro- chan," she said with a motherly smile. "Thank you for spending the time with me and to help me get my revenge. It's so nice to feel young again." I grinned happily at her. It was nice to feel like a child that I was. I have been deprived of it for so long that, I wasn't sure if I knew how to be a child anymore, until today that is.

With a deep breath, I managed to calm myself down and plop on to my bed. My eyes slowly slid closed. It wasn't until Maya's inquiring voice did I open them again. She was holding a belt in her hand, examining it. "Is this Kanosuke's…?" My eyes widened. Did he leave it here?! "Kuro- chan, why is Kanosuke's belt here?" How should I answer her? Should I tell her the truth and hopefully get that man arrested? Would she believe me? Should I tell her a lie and say that I was borrowing it for a school project? (How was I to support this? That my project is to show the class how bondage works?)

"Maya- san." I paused, unsure on how to continue. With a deep breath for a different cause, my lips parted to stumble upon words, but Kanosuke ironically saved me.

"Open the door!" By the tone of his voice, he was obviously less than happy and probably more like furious at our stunt. "Open the fucking door, you bitches!" My door cracked a bit more. I rushed over to the desk I had used before and pushed it in front of the fractured wood. It wasn't going to hold. I quietly told Maya to climb the window out and gave the address to the Fujisaki household to her. She refused, not wishing to leave me alone with her madman of a husband, but I pushed her to the balcony. If Kanosuke really does get through, I can't let her be harmed or even see what that man does to me in his spare time. Having already encountered his torture many times, I was used to it, but Maya was used to her perfect life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review please! D


	6. Chapter Six

I heard a loud crack and knew immediately that the door wasn't going to hold anymore. The desk was already shifting from its place from the vibrations. I glanced out the balcony window and saw that Maya was still in plain sight, running in her slippers. There was no other way out of this. I had to sacrifice myself to buy time for her. "There you are!" My head snapped toward Kanosuke. He had on clean clothes that were already being shred as he advanced towards me. "So I'm guessing that other bitch is gone, hm?" I back away as far as I could until my back was to the wall. His body was pressed against me. There was nowhere for me to run. "Mm… I guess I should be thankful it's you and not a hag like her. Your skin is so much softer…" His calloused hands roamed my body. "You lips are so much fuller." His own slammed itself upon mine. Tears sprung from my eyes. "You taste so much sweeter." His tongue wedged between my lips, nudging for my tongue to respond. I refused to give in to him, which made him frustrated. He left my bruised lips and decided to shred my clothes. My school uniform that I had left on lain on the plush carpet in shambles.

Kanosuke began to enjoy himself while I tried to be as unresponsive as possible, holding in my screams and tears. I thought it would never end until after what seemed like hours, he stopped and gave me a final warning. "Tell anyone and I'll kill her." I didn't need to ask him who he was referring too. It was obvious her was Maya. He left the room, leaving me in my own misery. All that time, Kara helpless covered her eyes. There didn't seem to be anything she could have done.

"Kara," I mumbled.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Will you prepare a bath for me?"

She nodded and flew into the bathroom. I heard the sound of running water and slowly relaxed. Kara came back out, telling me warm water has filled the tub. Dragging my sore body from the wall, I slipped into the water. Drips of blood tainted the fluid pink. Black spots began to fill my vision. Soon, everything faded.

"Kuro- chan!" I heard someone call out. "Kuro- chan, wake up!" A sob followed. "Please wake up…"

"Maya- san," a new voice said. "She will be fine. Let's get her out of the water."

"Nagehiko- kun, will take her out?" Maya's voice cracked. She sounded as if she was on the verge of completely breaking down.

"B- but…"

"Please…"

"Alright."

A pair of arms slipped under my body and pulled me out of the cooled water. The person held me against their body and dried the water on my cold form with a towel. When he placed me under the covers, I felt much better. Nagehiko removed several locks of hair from my face.

"Would you like some tea, Nagehiko- kun?" Maya offered. "I know it's not the same type of quality that Fujisaki- san makes, but this is the best I can find right now."

"It's alright, Misaki- san."

"Oh, please call me Maya. Thank you so much for helping me," she stated. I could just imagine the smile that graced upon her lips and the smile she received.

"It's no problem at all," he said. "Kura- san has been nothing but a great friend. I would do this all over again any day, but of course I hope I would not have to." There was shuffling around until he continued speaking. "I must get back home or mother will be worried."

"It's quite late, Nagehiko- kun. I think it'll be wise if you just stay over. I'll call your mother," Maya said.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all. I'll get the guest room ready for you." Maya sounded further away now.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay with Kura- chan. Just in case..." he trailed off.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll get some pillows and a blanket for you."

"Thank you."

I heard footsteps slowly fade away and my eyes fluttered open. Nagehiko's face was mere inches from my own. "I knew you were awake." A small blush covered my cheeks. "How are you feeling, Misaki- san?"

"I'm fine now and you may call me Kura- chan like you did before," I stated. He smiled at me and nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking," he suddenly said. "May I safely assume that your foster father has raped you?" My eyes widened. How did he know? "When I carried you here, I noticed that most of the damage down was to the lower portion of your body." What should I tell him? "You don't have to answer me, but why are you letting him do this?"

"_Tell anyone and I'll kill her_."

His words haunted me.

Maya came in the room not long after, noticing a bit of tension in the air. "Kuro- chan, you're awake!" She quickly handed the things in her arms to Nagehiko and embraced me. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright then, but where did the blood come from?"

"He has only scratched me a little bit. Don't worry." She gave me one more squeeze and let go. With that all done and said, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"You need to tell the police," Nagehiko stated.

"No!" He stared at my exclamation. "I… I can't… Please don't tell anyone!" I felt tears fill my eyes once more. If he told anyone, Maya would die. She was the only person I could possibly call my family.

Nagehiko gave me a sympathetic look and decided to go with my wishes. "Sooner or later, they will find out."

The lights turned off and I heard Nagehiko's consistent breathing not long after. My sleep came soon, but it brought me into a world of disturbing dreams. Dreams of people I've never recalled knowing. Dreams of events I've never recalled happening.

_"You can't escape, kitty cat," his voice filled my ears. "You will always be mine. MINE." A searing pain surged through my nether region. Again and again it burst through my abdomen, never ceasing. "If you think you can ever leave my side, I'll kill her." He was rougher now. I squeezed my eyes shut. This is not real. This can't be real. I am not living through this again. It has to stop. Stop! STOP!_

_His hands were harsh against my body. It was as If he was scraping me instead of stroking. The tearing of flesh made me squirm and yelp. I felt trickles of blood slide down my skin. I longed to distract myself with joyful passed events, but it always came back to the present. His presence was overwhelming. There was no way I could have imagined it wasn't there, no way could I have stopped him from harming me physically, mentally, and emotionally. When I am on the verge of finally leaving reality, he made sure I snapped back to reality. It wasn't hard for him to show me who was superior. He would do anything to make me focus on his abuse. Sometimes he would pinch me, other times he would claw me. _

_My body began to grow numb. I savoured the effect of human nature as much as I could. _

_"Kuro- chan!" The voice of Maya made fear clench around my heart once more. "Kanosuke, what are you doing to her!"_

_"I guess she dies." His disgustingly fowl breath brushed my ear and reached my nose. _

_He moved away from me with a knife that I never knew he had in hand. I heard Maya screaming for help, but my body wouldn't obey my orders. It lay stiff and sore on the bed. When I was finally able to move, she was mutilated to the point where it was nearly impossible to recognize her. Blood was everywhere along with her innards that spewed from her open stomach. Her eye sockets were empty; the organs were placed in her mouth. The long intestines from within her were tightly wounded around her neck. Her tongue stuck out from the compression at her neck. All her fingers were cut out and scattered everywhere. _

_I felt bile rise. Never have I seen something so disgusting. _

"Kura- chan? Kura- chan?" My eyes snapped open. The vision of a boy with worried topaz eyes appeared before me. His hair fell around me like a navy blue curtain. "Are you alright? You were twisting and turning."

"I'm sorry for waking you up, Nagehiko- san," I whispered.

He smiled at me

_"Kura?" a soft voice called out into a long and dark corridor. The sound of soft footsteps bounced along the walls. "Kura- chan?" No answer. "Kura- chan, where are you?" The voice grew frantic. The footsteps' intervals shrank. Where? Where is she? "Kura- chan!" A silent tear fell from her eyes as she ran. Kura was nowhere in sight. Where? Where? Where?!_

_A whimper escaped her lips. Was she alone? Finally, she collapsed into a fatal position, rocking back and forth. Her four year old body shook as she sobbed. A clenching feeling ripped through her heart. It was unbearable. When the pain dispersed, an empty sensation replaced it. The tears ceased and she was finally able to take control of her body. It felt different. Not only that, she couldn't remember a single thing. Not her name, not her family, not what she was trying to accomplish, nothing. Void. _

When I woke up a second time, the sun was out and Nagehiko was nowhere to be found. I snuggled into the covers and buried my face into the pillow. The warmth made me lazy.

"Kura- chan!" I glanced at the person shouting my name. Maya stood by the doorway with her usual smile, but just the thought of my dream made me feel ill. "What's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?" Her relaxed look melted and was replaced by a frantic expression.

I gave her a weak smile. "No, it's not that. I'm fine."

"Good." Her smile was back in place. "Come on, Misaki- san had brought over some food for us. She also took Nagehiko- kun back home." I nodded and did my morning ritual with minimal problem. The only things still present from last night were the usual soreness and memories.

We ate breakfast in with Maya chatting happily. This must be her way of coping, trying to erase everything bad that happened.

After we finished, I left for school. Nagehiko was surprisingly in front of the house, supplying a smile for me when I was seen. He told me that he was worried anything would happen to me on the way to school. I wouldn't put it passed Kanosuke to do something so low, but nothing eventful occurred when we arrived. People where staring though, as we crossed the school yard. They whispered behind their hands and behind our backs, thinking we were idiot who couldn't hear them.

"Look, the new girl is trying to be friends with the Guardians."

"How shameless can she be?"

"Next thing you'll know, she will take Tadase- kun away from us!"

"There's Hinamori- san!" A squeal was heard. "She's so cool!"

"Good morning, Hinamori- san," Nagehiko greeted. Did Hinamori know that she's actually a he?

Hinamori gave Nagehiko a smile. "Good morning, Nadeshiko- chan." She turned to me as well. "Good morning, Misaki- san." I quietly reciprocated her goodwill.

In class, we were deciding who will be our school's representative in the speech contest. I don't know whether it was expected or not, but Hinamori was the one who won, not Hotori. Apparently every year, it was the king who did the speech. Everyone was excited that the "cool and spicy" Hinamori Amu was the spokesperson this year.

I was making my way out of school after the bell rang, when I saw Nikaidou speaking to Yamabuki Saya. Something weird happened after they finished speaking. Yamabuki was acting oddly, perhaps even empty. As the spoiled girl left, the teacher smirked.

"Misaki- san, what are you doing here?" My body went rigid. "Did you know that it's not good to eavesdrop? Why don't you come out from behind that bush?" I sweat dropped. This wasn't good… I contemplated whether to obey or not. "Mi- sa- ki- san!" I decided to run instead of complying. My feet pounded against the ground.

The next day was the same, we had the speeches presented today, but I skipped. I couldn't bear to see our teacher. I entered into the library and took refuge in there instead. My nerves slowly calmed.

"I even trusted them!" I heard someone say in anguish, followed by a bang. "Being a Guardian is a joke!"

"Do you despise your friends that much?" My luck can't be _that_ bad can it…? I peeked over and saw Nikaidou facing someone. The voice who countered back sounded strangely like Kukai's…

Suddenly, Nikaidou turned and his eyes wandered right over to me. "Misaki- san, how nice it is to see you again. I missed you so much that I thought you were with me yesterday!" I sweat dropped.

Something told me that that was not the case. The smile on his face was sinister. It was obvious he was certain where I had been. He, then turned back to the person he was previous addressing. "Your egg will make a splendid X Egg." My eyes widened.

_"I don't think you should be meddling with my things, Misaki- san." It can't be… _

_"You-" _

_"Good night." _

It was Nikaidou! How could I have forgotten?

A chuckled broke me from my thoughts. "Got you!"

The sound of all the Guardians reached my ears. "This was all a set up," Hotori stated.

"Now we know that you are creating X Eggs with your own hands!" came Kukai's voice. His devastated tone was nowhere in sight.

Nikaidou was not discouraged when his identity was revealed; instead, he smirked and held out his suitcase. "I already have enough information on the students in this school."

"We won't let you get away!"

"Oh? Hinamori- san, don't you have a speech contest to get to?" the teacher said, in his hand was what looked like the script for Hinamori. When she saw it, she began to panic, but my eyes widened when her clothes began to change.

"Character transformation: Amulet Heart!" Hinamori cried out. Her change was much different than Ikuto's . "Heart Rod!" In her hand was a baton with heart ends. Everyone admired her new weapon, but when she merely waved it around, the others and I thought she was an idiot. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?! Oh! I get it! Spiral Heart!" Finally, she threw it at Nikaidou. The man dodged it with ease, underestimating the girl's abilities. "Just kidding!" The baton swung around and slammed itself on to Nikaidou's hand, successfully hitting the case out of his hand. With quick reflexes, he lurched forward and held the soaring item against his body. "Just one more time!"

"Are you sure you have enough time? It's almost your turn," with that said, he tore up Hinamori's speech sheet, leaving the poor girl in panic. Kukai and Hotori shielded Hinamori after character changing. I watched as she ran off, but snapped my head back just to catch him going to the window. My feet moved by themselves as I heard Kara whisper, "Chara change," when my body leapt out after Nikaidou. Instead of falling straight down like I thought I would, I remained in the air. I dismissed the strange phenomenon and dove straight for the running man.

Nikaidou looked behind him and saw me, his eyes widened, pausing. This gave me the chance of tackling him. I reached for his suitcase, but my lack of weight allowed him to push me off. I went to take him down again, except my entire body fell backward from a burden on my back.

I gave the blue sky a blank stare. How irritating…

"Are you alright?" I heard someone cry out. They stopped short several meters away, speechless. "What is that…?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Review, please.


	7. Chapter Seven

My body didn't move, the foreign feeling on my back was uncomfortable yet extremely comfortable at the same time. It was soft, but heavy. It was warm, but awkward. I saw Kara float over to me with the corner of my eye. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

Finally, after feeling more and more eyes on me, I made more of an effort to sit up. Something shifted at my shoulder blade followed by a crack. It wasn't unpleasant. It was like when you have a really stiff neck and you decided to rotate it. The results weren't exactly the same, though. What I saw when I stretched my stiff body part were two appendages I never thought I had. A scream ripped through my throat and into the open air. Two perfectly identical leathery wings with bones sticking out once at the top and twice at the bottom met my eyes. The appendages were pitched black, bone as white as snow.

I bit my lips to keep myself from screaming a second time and drawing unwanted attention to myself. What happened to me? It didn't take long for realization to dawn upon me. I looked at Kara who stared right back. "Is this…?"

"This is your character change, Mistress."

Speechless. Nothing to say. Silence. Absolute silence. I couldn't believe what happened no matter how hard I tried, but that was what did it. The wings disappeared and I felt my body relax.

"Kura- chan?" I looked over to Nagehiko. He had a worried expression on his face.

Kukai decided to break the awkwardness of the situation and cried out, "That was so cool! I wish I had a character change like yours!"

"Hey!" his chara exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll still be my favourite chara, Daichi," the Seiyo soccer star said, holding his chara with affection.

I let out a sigh and ruffled my hair. Perhaps I was completely overreacting. Having wings was what everyone always dreamt of- to be able to fly and be free, but it didn't make me happy. It only made me feel even more alienated from everyone else. What was I going to do with myself?

Without another word, I left the Guardians. To me, they didn't seem to mind too much; as if it was better that I left. This place was getting me nowhere. It was more like I was taking steps back, not forward. I need to gain control over my life. I need to know what I'm doing. I've tried so hard to make the most of what I have, but it wasn't paying off. I wasn't feeling it. I'm only lying to myself and to everyone around me- constantly telling them a story that I've told myself a million times to reassure my broken soul.

My first foster family was normal at first glance, just like every other one, but as time passed, I saw their true selves. Being only in their late twenties, they partied and drank and got stoned and got high. They couldn't even take care of themselves. I was only five back then. I wasn't able to support of myself. I couldn't even reach the food cabinet above the kitchen sink. When I went to school, my kindergarten teacher noticed the change in my health- how I was looked malnourished. It was to the point that I had passed out in class. That was when the police was involved. They had questioned me and received a warrant to search the house. Cocaine, ecstasy, phencyclidine, heroin, marijuana, hash, anything else that you can think of was stashed all over the tattered apartment suite.

The next one wasn't much better, but at least they were sober. The man and woman was an elderly couple with no children of their own. They wanted someone to continue their line, bearing their name. I was the person they chose. There wasn't much to say about them. They were old, senile. They didn't know what they were doing half the time. They didn't _remember_ what they were doing. I had to remind them every few minutes, especially when they were cooking. I had to sit on the counter and wait for the food to boil. They passed away several months later and I was once again moved.

One man, one woman, and three children- this lovely pair of adults loved kids. They were considerably wealthy with no financial problems. I acted accordingly, being the perfect child. This was the only interval of time I could develop my character. I was put through singing lessons that only lasted ten classes before I was signed after a contest. At the age of nine, I was able to release a CD, going by the name Tsurenai. My songs made it to the Top Tens of several music ratings, leaving me famous. My royalty cheque piled up in a bank account I was not allowed to touch until I was at a legal age. This was when something odd happened. The family treated me differently, not unpleasant, but different. They said things I didn't want to hear. They said things that had a secret motive behind it. I was only nine, so I wasn't sure what it was, but looking back, I knew. They wanted the money. The parents were kind, much kinder than even before. The siblings, however, chose an aggressive method to gain their needs. They teased me, humiliated me, and beat me. All of them were older than me, giving them an enormous advantage. The eldest was seventeen and even the youngest was thirteen- both male while the one in between was a female. Once again, my saviour happened to be the teachers at school. They were not incompetent like most say they were. The bruises and cuts that the parents purposely overlooked were obvious signs for them that I was not in a family that held what I needed- love and affection.

After three families, the Misaki family came in- this is when I realized my nightmare has only just commenced.

"Tsurenai." I stopped at the sound of my former title and slowly turned around. Hoshina Utau. "I admired you when my manager showed me your songs, but I'm warning you, stay away from Ikuto." Who was she to be so demanding?

I let out a person- a characteristic- that I never knew I had. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Stay away from him!"

"Perhaps you did not hear what I said." My back sprouted the new found wings. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Hoshina glared at me and did a character transformation. I was admiring her internally, but my external expression was empty, devoid of all emotion. Why was not able to transform?

Just as she was about to attack a voice stopped her. "Utau." This broke the tension that was surrounding us. "What are you doing?"

The change of clothes and the small pair of violet wings disappeared. "Ikuto!" She tackled the male with a tight embrace. Ikuto was unfazed by her actions.

"Let go, Utau."

"No!"

Ikuto sighed and turned to me. "I apologize for my sister's actions." This made me completely lose my cool act. Sister? Are they in an incestuous relationship…?

"Ikuto, I will be the one to bring you the embryo," Hoshina said in a determined voice. "Not Hinamori Amu and definitely not _her_." She gave me a more intensified and venomous glare that went unnoticed by me because Ikuto and my gaze were locked.

"Come on, let's go," with that said Ikuto walked away with Hoshina still attached to him. I could only stare at his retreating form. It left me with an odd hurt feeling. Was it because I wanted him to pay more attention to me? This was not how it should be. I am eleven. I do not need a man, especially a man like him.

For the rest of the way home, I was absorbed in my own thoughts wondering if this was another lie. What if I really _did_ like him, but what if he's really in a relationship with his sister? Life is so fickle.

When I arrived near my house, I knew something was wrong. Police cars were everywhere and the neighbours were either outside watching or peeking from behind their floral- designed curtains. Adults whispered and pointed; teenagers spoke loudly with excited faces; children went on with their daily life; infants cried at the lack of attention from their parents. I was more than worried when one of those _kind_ people told me that my father was getting arrested. My eyes widened and dread mixed with delight filled me. My feet carried me to the giant white house, through the spiked black gates, and T was met with the sight of Kanosuke arguing with the officers. Maya pleaded the authority with tears staining her smooth fair skin.

"Don't take him away!" she cried out. "He has never hit me!"

"From what the neighbours have stated and from your lack of cooperation when asked to pull up your sleeves, we have good reasons to investigate this situation," the officer stated. He suddenly realized my presence and turned to me. "Are you a family member?" Hesitantly, I nodded. "Will you answer a few questions for me?" Once again, I gave him the same answer. "Alright, has this man ever hit you?" With a glance at Kanosuke's glare behind the officer's back, I nodded.

"You ungrateful brat!"

"Misaki- san, please remain silent until you are given permission," was firmly stated. "Has he done anything else to you that harm you either physically, mentally, or emotionally?"

I glanced at my foster father again, and then raked through the ghastly- coloured face of Maya. Something was telling me that despite the way Kanosuke had treated her, she wanted him around- perhaps to be her rock, to help her feel secure. "Officer, may I speak to you in private?" He gave me an affirmative answer and beckoned for his partner to watch the couple. We walked out of the house and settled on the stone bench in the evening sun. "If I told you yes what will happen?"

"If you have given a proper statement that Misaki Kanosuke has, in fact, damaged you in any way, then he will be thoroughly interrogated at the station and will probably go to court if enough evidence is supplied."

"And if I told you that no, he has not touched a hair on my head?"

"Then we will merely send patrol cars to watch the area to see if there is anything unusual happening."

Should I take this chance to tell him, but what will happen to Maya if the trial went to his favour? What will happen to me? What will happen to this once upon a time happy family? There was so much to consider, but so little time. If I told the officer that nothing happened, Kanosuke would still be angry with me from what I confessed earlier. Even law enforcers won't be able to prevent him from tearing me limb by limb.

"Misaki Kanosuke…" I pondered for a long time before continuing my statement. "Does not harm me in any way or form." The man gave me a hard stare, but nodded knowing that there was nothing he could do.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said, standing up. "How about you slide your sleeves up and we'll call it a day." I did as I was told. Kanosuke was clever to not hurt me in any visible places.

Unbeknownst to me that day, but I had made the worst choice of my life that very moment. As predicted, Kanosuke was less than pleasant to me. The sexual harassment was even more intolerable. Everything he did brought pain raced through my body. Maya was still unaware of what he does to me, but this was for the best. She turned a blind eye to everything he does now, hoping it will disappear if she tried hard enough.

When she thinks I am not there, I can hear her crying. Whoever had called the police in the first place has completely ruined what little family atmosphere we had. Everyone was a stranger to everyone. We didn't know each other anymore, we barely knew ourselves. It was as if we have all changed after the incident. Kanosuke came out of his shell and became the monster that he secretly was. Maya no longer smiled and was no longer the honest person I had known. Me, I am far from the person I was before. I slowly welcomed Kara's character change, perfecting everything I could do. I molded myself to be what I was capable of. It seems I held the skills of everything that was artistic from instruments to drawing, from acting to writing. The creativity flowed like silk.

I took up drawing as a release for everything that has happened to me. My work was morbid and represented everything that I hated, loved, and lost. There were pictures of Kanosuke's mutilated body, Ikuto's sorrowful pose with his violin in the moonlight, contrast piece of a loving family and a family with no communication, and others that have come straight from my heart and on to paper. I never showed anyone these drawings, knowing that they will be judgmental and act with either sympathy or mockery.

"Come here, kitty cat," his voice was rough, almost incomprehensible with the slur from being more than just drunk. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I heard his irregular footsteps approaching me. Frankly, there was no point of hiding when I knew I had nowhere to hide that he won't find me. He knew every crevice of this house, even places that I didn't know. "Found you!" The stench from his breath made me ill.

His hands gripped my upper arm tightly, painfully. He threw me out of my hiding place, trying my clothes on the way. Everything he did to me was a repeat of what he does every day. It wasn't until the alcohol got to him and he passed out, did he finally stop. Pushing him away from me, I slipped out of the chamber and went into my bedroom. My hand reached for the phone that sat solemnly on the nightstand. Temptation grew inside me with each passing second. I convinced myself that this was the right thing to do- perhaps the only thing at this point. There was no way I can keep living on with fear, with the knowledge that whenever I'm at home, he will be there to satisfy himself with my pain.

Three numbers. Three numbers were pushed on the cordless phone.

"Hello, this is the police headquarters, how may I assist you?"

"Hello… I called to report…" I took a deep breath. "To report an abuse."

"Alright, may I have your address?" I have it to her. "I will dispatch the officers immediately. Please keep safe distances from the person harassing you." A click followed as we both hung up. This was for the best…

Coincidentally, the two policemen who were here that night came today. They rang the doorbell, signaling their arrival. I answered it with no hassle seeing as Maya was at work and Kanosuke was dead to the world.

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves to you last time," he said. "I am Officer Yashi, but you may call me Tsuro. This is my partner Officer Renka." Yashi was tall and perhaps just a tad bit too muscular. His chestnut brown hair was cropped short, leaving his dark blue eyes in plain view.

"Kujo, if you will," the blonde- haired man flashed me smile full of beautiful pearly whites. His bright green eyes sparkled with innocence and wisdom. Unlike Yashi's external built, he was more of an average height and averagely muscular man. It was obvious he worked out, but it wasn't exaggerated like his partner's.

"Let's get back to business. I'm glad you called us," Yashi stated. "Is the Kanosuke in the house at the moment?" I answered him with a nod, something that I noticed I've been doing a lot whenever he asks me a question. "Please lead the way."

I did as I was asked and led them to the room my foster father had passed out in. That man was still there, but he had a pool of bile under his mouth, still dripping from being unattended to. Yashi muttered rapidly to Renka. With a nod from both individuals, they hauled the drunkard to his feet, making sure they weren't doing any harm to him.

Mumbles came from the unconscious man. There was no struggling from him until they were outside. His fingers twitched and before either officers knew it, he flung himself away from the authorities.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He still sounded drunk. "Get away from me you, bastards!" Kanosuke made to run, but his feet stumbled upon each other, bringing him to the hard and jagged concrete ground. He quickly sat up and turned to me. "You! You did this, didn't you?!" The hatred in his eyes brought fear tumbling out of me. I have never seen him look at me that way.

"Misaki- san, please cooperate with us," Renka calmly stated.

Being the complicated person he was, Kanosuke merely backed away from the superior figures. Yashi and Renka quickly caught him with ease, but getting him into the vehicle was a different thing. He was persistent with his rebellion, doing anything he can to prevent himself from being inside the confined place. With several pushes from the officers and a lock of the door, Kanosuke was trapped, but that didn't keep him from struggling. He banged on the reinforced windows wildly. When he finally realized that there was no way out of this, he opted to cursing me out.

"Misaki Kurokura- san, do you mind being driven to the station as well?" Yashi inquired. I frowned when I heard this. Does this mean I was going to ride with Kanosuke? "A different car will pick you up if you don't mind." At this, I was relieved and gave him an affirmative answer. "Renka, do you mind staying with her?" When his partner shook his head, Yashi got into the car, and drove away.

Renka kept me entertained with his past experiences as an officer. By the time the car arrived, he bid me goodbye, saying that he was going to wait for Maya to come back and tell her the news. I nodded and sat in silence when we drove off. The policewoman who drove me was rather mean. She asked me what my situation was and replied with a sharp comment that was greatly unnecessary. I was glad that our drive to the station didn't take long or else I would've ended up stealing her gun and shooting myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you to all those who have reviewed!

Now if only someone can tell me how to indent or make double space :P


	8. Chapter Eight

"Do you mind if I call you Kurokura- san?" Yashi asked.

"Just Kura is fine."

"Alright, Kura- san." After that he got straight into business. "When and how did he violate you?"

That was blunter than I thought it was going to be. "It started about a month after they adopted me into their family. Prior to that, everything was fine, he avoided me, but when I came back from school one day, he cornered me. There was no hitting most of the time, but… he sexually harassed me." I looked up and noticed Yashi was taking everything down before continuing. "Ever since that day, he did it over and over again daily. It wasn't until the fiasco with police coming to our house that night did he start beating me."

"Did Misaki Maya do anything to prevent these things from occurring?"

"No, he kept it a secret from her- only doing it when she's at work or asleep."

"But when I came that day, she seemed to know something was happening to you _and_ her."

"There was this morning when he slapped Maya, so she and I decided to get a little revenge. It was innocent. We baked some muffins, cupcakes, and a cake and pelted it at him. He was absolutely furious. We can into my room, thinking that he would calm down later, but he didn't. He banged on the, already cracked, door. I told Maya to leave through the window while I stayed to buy some time for her to get to a safe place and help. After that, I think he began to hit her. I can hear her crying when she thinks no one was home."

"That was very brave and very stupid of you to stay behind."

I didn't say anything in return. Thinking back, I knew he was right, but Maya was the only thing in my mind that day. Her safety was important to me.

"Now if you may follow me, we will take pictures of the wounds he has caused you."

Pictures?! No one said anything about photographs!

"Don't worry. No one will view them except for the people taking the case, your lawyer, and the judge." Lawyer and judge, does that mean we are going to court? I thought once I reported this to the police, they will deal with it and Kanosuke will be locked away.

Even with the new found knowledge, I allowed him to lead me to the room where they photograph my injuries.

"Alright, we will call you for further information about the court dates," Yashi stated with a smile. "I'll drive you back home."

When we arrived, I heard shouting from within the house and broken kitchenware. Yashi and I rushed inside and saw that Maya was hysterical, throwing everything in her environment at Renka. The poor policeman merely dodged and tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Get out of my house! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Maya!" I ran to her side. "It's okay. They're here to help."

"Help?!" she shrieked. "They're not helping! They took Kanosuke away! Why are they here?! Get them out of the house! Out!"

"I…" Should I tell her? "… I was the one who called them."

Maya snapped her head toward my nervous form, giving me her full attention. "Why would you do that? Why would you do this to me…?"

"You don't know what he does to me!"

"I know exactly what he does! He does it to me too, but do you see me calling these bastards over?!"

"No! He harms me more than you kn-"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Misaki- san, please don't jump into conclusions," Renka cut in, trying to save me. "Misaki Kanosuke has been sexually harassing your daughter since-"

"Stop lying!" she screamed. "He would never do that! He only gets violent after drinking… that's common…" Tears began to stream down her face.

"Renka- san, Yashi- san, thank you for helping me. I'll take care of this," I said to them. There was no point in bothering them further. Knowing Maya, she would probably understand the circumstance soon.

That was my third mistake- thinking that she would understand. This was not the case, however.

Only a week later did I receive the call informing me of the trial date. It was set for seventeen days from now. Maya completely ignored me after the incident. Even if she didn't express it, I knew she was disappointed at my behaviour. I didn't know whether to persuade her to understand my point of view or to just leave it as it is. If I tried to convince her, it might go horribly and she may never speak to me again or even kick me out of the house before the trial. If I left it as it is, she may always hold a grudge against me and we may never live in peace.

A lawyer, hired by the government, came to discuss the plan. He, Niru Daisuke gathered as much evidence from me as possible and told me what to say. I was beyond anxious by the time the faithful day came. Niru reassured me that everything was going to be alright. There was no way we could lose. I, too, thought there was little chance that Kanosuke would get out free of charge, but I wasn't only worried about that. Knowing my luck, this was bound to spin out of control.

"Misaki Kurokura, please go to the stand," I heard the judge say. My throat clamped up immediately. Everything that Niru told me to say flew out of my mind. I looked at the man and he gave me a nod. "Please tell us how Misaki Kanosuke has violated you."

I relayed everything I could to the juries and the judge. They didn't express any emotions for me to know what they were thinking, which made the butterflies that were flying in my stomach to suddenly become pregnant and give birth.

"Can you show us any of the wounds he has inflicted upon you or have they all faded away?" Kanosuke's layer, Uzaru Shinji, inquired.

"Objection!" Niru quickly intercepted. "As a rape victim, the places of injuries are to be kept private." The judge found the reason sensible and told Uzaru to ask another question.

"How do we know the injuries that were presumed to be made by my client not self inflicted?"

Was this guy stupid or just an amateur? Was there any way I could have wrapped my own hand around my upper arm to the point where there are five neat bruises in a size bigger than my own? Of course… in his little closed mind or perhaps he was too open minded?

"Your Honourer, I do not think the defendant's lawyer is competent for inquiring such questions," Niru stated, calmly.

The judge observed the scene in front of him and nodded. "Until a replacement has been made, court will be adjourned." His hammer slammed against the pad, ending the trial for the day.

"What?!" Uzaru exclaimed. "You can't do that!" He threw his things down, rushing to protest to the judge, but security guards have already grabbed by his hands and dragged him off.

I looked over to Kanosuke; he looked more than just angry. He must've overestimated that lawyer.

The next trial that happened only a week later was more productive. Seeing as Kanosuke was unable to find another lawyer on his own, the government hired one for him as well. Her name was Shou Suzuki. She acted with utmost professionalism, not doing anything out of line, but the evidences were completely against her. The trial was only for show. Kanosuke had lost the moment I appeared with the bruises on my body. The cuts that had healed, but scarred, which was also enough to prove what had happened.

By the end of the day, Kanosuke was officially deemed guilty and was locked away for five years. This was not enough time for me to reach legal age.

Maya, who was at the spectator stands, had an unreadable expression on her face. I didn't want to think of what must be on her mind at the moment. We left the courtroom in silence, completely ignoring all the reporters outside. The police kept the disturbance to a minimum and drove us home. Without acknowledging me, Maya went on her own way. It pained me to know that I was the cause or at least I didn't make it any better for her.

Everyday subsequent to that day, we didn't have the bond we had before. Everything was done in a selfish manner- cook for yourself, clean for yourself, shop for yourself. I had accomplished each task in a sloppy way. Maya didn't care. She walked around like a zombie, only doing things that were necessary for her survival.

"It's my fault." "My fault." "Everything is my fault." Again and again these words repeated in my head like a mantra. It brought me into a deep depression, leaving me oblivious in school and everyone around me. I thought if I was able to stop Kanosuke's assaults all the bad things would go away, but it seems I have been nothing but wrong lately.

"Where are you going?" the voice of Maya sounded vague and lost when it reached my ears. Ever since Kanosuke disappeared, her life slipped through her fingers and shattered as it reached the floor. The pieces reflected her happiness and sorrow, pain and pleasure. They haunted her when she slept. They haunted her as she looked in the mirror. It left her in a void. She fell apart.

I spoke to her like a little child and answered, "I'm only going to school." Maya protested, wishing for me to stay. "I'll be back soon." Perhaps that was the second mistake I was going to regret.

When I came home, the lights were off, but the TV was on. A voice called out in the dark when I closed the door. "Kanosuke, are you home?" There was a slur to her voice, something that has never happened before. "Kanosuke honey?"

Peeking into the living room, I saw a dark lump on the couch. Bottle- shaped silhouettes were scattered amongst the, once clean, carpet. I could smell a very familiar stench that made me ill. With a flick of my index finger, the entire room was illuminated.

"Kanosuke, what are you doing?" she whined.

"Maya?"

"Kanosuke, help me to my room?"

"Maya, you're drunk," I firmly stated.

"No, I'm not!"

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

The woman I had once admired staggered to her feet, nearly tripping over the table in front of her. She didn't bother to confirm whether I was her husband or not nor did she question the dramatic form change.

Once I got her to settle on her bed, I walked away, leaving the door open just in case.

This wasn't like her. Maya never got drunk. I n fact, she hated liquor, especially after seeing the effect it had on Kanosuke. Was she that far gone? Did she lose that much of herself to that man? If so, then this was my fault. If I hadn't phoned the police and reported him, this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't been the one they adopted, they would probably still be a happy family. It was all my fault.

"Kura- chan," someone whispered into my ears, causing me to jump, startled.

I turned around and locked gazes with rapt violet eyes. "I- Ikuto- san!" What was he doing her? It was late at night and… how did he get in?! I shook my head at the thought. He had done this once before, I should've known it would happen again.

"I've heard of what happened." His voice was like velvet, amazingly entrancing. "I can't say I'm not glad he's gone even though it was at the cost of her sanity." How did he know?! Had he been spying on me?

Yoru snickered from beside him. "The entire district knows what happened!" My entire body went rigid once hearing this. I had planned to keep it all a secret, knowing that the students will be twisting the truth and jumping into conclusion. They were never going to let me live it down.

With a sigh a slinked to my room, not caring that two uninvited guests were coming along. Toru chatted animatedly with Kara who responded with simple and to- the –point answers. Ikuto merely followed me, leaving only several inches of space between our bodies. When I stopped in front of the closed door, Ikuto finally revealed his true intentions.

His body slammed against mine, face nuzzled at the nape of my neck. Since I was pressed against the door, I had the option of escaping, but didn't take the opportunity. I was probably enjoying this as much as he was. It felt nice knowing that he wasn't like Kanosuke- rough and inconsiderate.

Ikuto's tongue slid up my neck and stopped at my ear where he nibbled at it affectionately. 'I missed you." His breath, unlike Kanosuke's, smelled fresh and sweet. "How long has it been since I was able to speak with you …?" Weeks- perhaps even months. Everything that recently happened seemed to blow by like a gust of furious wind. It wasn't until now did I realized how much I missed him as well. The longing in my heart burst when I saw him.

Gently, his lips brushed against mine. It was innocent. Slowly, he grazed my lips with his tongue, bringing shivers down my spine. I let out a soft moan as our tongues danced. We only broke apart for air, but reattached ourselves right after.

It took us a while, but we were eventually able to slip inside the bedroom. Our bodies collapsed on to the bed, our hands busy on the other's physical features. The sound of our pleasured mews and groans filled the room. Everything he did brought me into a world of euphoria.

He made a move to remove my clothes, but I had to stop him. This was going too far and I wasn't only eleven. What does a high school student see in me?

"Ikuto, why me…?"

With his lips resting at my collar bone, he mumbled, giving me an incoherent reply. I nudged him, making him repeat, but when I still couldn't understand him, he shifted away. "You're different." Different? Is that the only reason?

I hid my disappointed expression and nodded. He gave me a thorough stare, his eyes told me that he knew something was wrong. With a sniff, I turned away from his intense gaze. "You're upset," he bluntly blurted out.

"No, I'm not." A pout formed.

"You are."

"Nu- uh!" The whine came.

He let out a chuckle and nuzzled my neck again. "You're so cute when you do that."

"Not true!" Blush. "You're only saying that because you want to get me to bed. Well, it-" His lips silenced me.

"You talk too much," he said. "Just take the compliment and besides, I already have you in bed with me." I had lost.

For the rest of the night, I had to endure Ikuto's teases and his warm feathery touch. Such a mixed blessing…

The next morning, I was woken up by Maya's gasp. She was absolutely hysterical and I couldn't find out why. That is until I heard a groan from under the covers beside me. A pair of cat ears popped out and I looked nervously at my hungover foster mother. Soon, Ikuto's entire head appeared, but instead of waking up like I thought he would, he merely snuggled against me.

"Kurokura, you have some explaining to do," she growled. The after effects of getting drunk must be interfering with her usually attitude. "Why do you have a boy in your bed?"

I tried to push the man away from me, but it only caused him to hold on tighter. "Mine…" I sweat dropped at his proclamation. This wasn't helping me…

"M- Maya, it isn't what you think…" Except it probably was, omitting third base and homerun. "He was only keeping me company whi-"

"You didn't think that a boy keeping you company is going to make me happy, did you?"

I winced at her harsh voice and tried harder to pry Ikuto's octopus- like grip off. "No, but you were drunk and…" Suddenly, I felt something wet soak through my clothes- my uniform! "Ikuto! Get off!" With a final effort, I pinched his cat ears, which did the trick. He yelped and glared at me, but before he could've complained, I mouthed out, "Maya." Almost immediately, he knew what the problem was.

"Kuro…" she grounded out, patience at its limit.

With a deep breath, I blurted out everything that came to mind, hoping one thing would satisfy her anger. "Last night I came home and saw that you were drunk, so I carried you to your room. Since I didn't know how to cook without your guidance, I called the pizza shop. When they delivered it, my friend's brother." At this point, I gestured to Ikuto. "arrived. It started raining really badly, so I thought it was alright if he stayed the night, but all the guest rooms were not prepared. My bedroom was the only one available. We didn't do anything, honest!"

Maya pursed her lips. Would she believe me? Last night was actually adorned with sparkling stars. "Fine, Kuro- chan. Just don't invite anyone over without my consent, next time," with that said, she disappeared from view.

Nothing could have described the relief I felt after the compromise, but when Ikuto shifted his position, I have him a death glare. Not only did he not support me in any way, but he caused me even _more_ trouble! With a few blinks, another thought crossed my mind.

"Ikuto?" He looked at me. "Why didn't Maya react to your ears?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ah... I realized I have a question about... the plot and... stuff...

No, this is obviously not an Amuto. It says so in the summary.

This is not the end of the story... or THAT chapter wasn't the end. I don't know why that question came up.

Most of the stories I write "Goes with the flow." I don't really THINK about it.

I put rape in there 'cause this is my story. What other reasons do I need?

I apologize that I must decline on any self recommended stories.

Yes, this is a very disturbing story. Well, in the beginning. I'm quite a twisted girl.

Thank you for all compliments and reviews and your encouragements.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Humans who have never seen a Guardian Chara won't be able to see Chara changes, da nya!" came Yoru's playful voice.

I gave them a thoughtful glance before standing up. Kara moved toward me, knowing what I was planning. Quickly, I went into the bathroom, stripped my upper attire, and replaced it with a towel that only covered my front. I went back out, feeling the confused stare of Ikuto. "Chara change!" Two pitch black leathery wings burst from my back. I felt my bone shift, welcoming the appendages.

"Oh? So you finally got that to work," I heard him whisper to himself. He got off the bed and ran his hand across the wings. A weird sensation ran through me. It was a mix of pleasure and an odd sense of tenderness. "This is different. Your character change shouldn't interfere with your internal or skeletal structure." His hands continued to go up and down the right wing, thoroughly observing every aspects of it. After a while, my eyes began to drooped, my body swayed, and I leaned against Ikuto's warm body. He wrapped his arms around me, keeping me in place.

"Ikuto, don't lead me on if you don't feel the same way I do," I whispered.

"Haven't we been through this before?" he countered. "Who says I don't feel the way you feel?"

"I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"You won't be. I will protect you."

I smiled at his statement. "Sing for me?"

A surprised look crossed his facial expression. "I can't sing."

"Play your violin?"

"Maya will hear it."

My lips began to quiver. Big puppy eyes lined with tears stared up at him. He didn't seem to know whether to look away or not at this point. Finally, he let out a sigh in defeat and whipped out the violin that was nearly permanently attached to him. He set the instrument on his shoulder, pressed his cheek against it, and guided the bow across the strings. The melody flowed like magic, filling an eerie room with a harmonious aria.

I smiled at not only the music, but also its creator. It was so relaxing, a completely different turn from everything that has been happening. I loved how peaceful he looks whenever he plays. It brought a warm rare fuzzy feeling at the bottom of my heart.

He played and he played for me until it was time to go to school. He packed up his things and led me out the door. We avoided Maya on the way, afraid of what she might think with us together.

The trip to school was uneventful, but when we arrived, everyone stared. It wasn't only staring, they also whispered behind their hands. It was just like the first day of school. People thought I couldn't hear them. All the different stories I heard just proved how ignorant they were. I absolutely hated these people at the moment.

Ikuto bid me a soft 'goodbye' and left for his own school. I was left to walk through the sea of muttering beings. It irritated me how they can be so judgmental- how fast it was to make up a lie they thought would fit someone's life.

Not wishing to encounter the Guardians and hear what they think of my, I went straight to the classroom. Our new teacher was intolerably boring. Everything she said sounded like a monotone chant to me. It made its way to one of my ear, only to come back out the other end. Even the sight of her was as fascinating as a senior librarian who shushed the people every five seconds.

I stared out the window, finding myself completely irritated at how even now, the students were mumbling about me to their friends. Every once in a while, they would point and giggle, finding something funny to say about me. Was it really that hilarious to know that a person was just sexually abused and reported their harasser who just so happened to be their foster father? Was it really that entertaining for them to know that someone's luck can be that bad? Did they just need someone to laugh about, so they can lie to themselves and think their lives really aren't that bad after all?

When the lunch bell finally rang, I slipped on to the roof, hoping that no one would be here. I hadn't brought any lunch with me, something that I found myself doing very often. My cooking was disastrous. I even almost burned down the entire kitchen once. It was a good thing the neighbours had come to visit that day to ask for some eggs or else I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be living in a house anymore.

"Yeah and did you hear what happened to her afterwards?" I heard someone say from behind the door. "They say she's homeless now and have to whore herself on the streets! Well, I guess what comes around goes around. I heard that Misaki Kanosuke was a really nice guy and that she probably framed him." There was a silence before she continued, "Exactly! Who would want to rape someone like her anyway? I'm pretty such he would probably take his chances with a cow!"

I bit my lips. Even though they were just words, they still hurt like knives sliding slowly into me. I made to hide somewhere, but something must've distracted the girl because she began to talk with someone else.

"Hey, Rikki!" she greeted to a friend.

"Nakeru!"

"Hey! Hey! Listen to what I just heard!" Nakeru began to repeat every word she just spoke to another person. Don't they get tired of repeating the same untruthful story over and over again? Don't they have a _life_?!

Finally, after listening to them for almost half an hour, I made my entrance. My glare must've been murderous because not even a second later, they scampered off. I sighed. Once again, this is probably my fault- me and my big mouth. If I wasn't born none of this would've happened. Everyone would be _happy_. I have caused so much trouble to everyone, especially Maya. Her current state of mind was my doing. I must redeem myself, but how?

The end of school was just as torturous as the beginning. The rumours were endless. Anything one can image was there- fantasies and myths. One even said that I was a vampire seductress out to get all the men in the world. I didn't know whether to laugh at their stupidity or cry at how bad it has become. Ikuto was even included in the conversation. He was apparently my main man- my vampire lover. In a way, that was a nice way to put it. I wouldn't mind him being my vampire lover if it meant our love would last for an eternity.

All my thoughts dispersed at the last thing on my mind. Did I just admit what I had been afraid to admit? Perhaps I had just been slow; it was obvious how I feel now. No man has made me feel this way. Everything he did was magical, bringing total and absolute bliss surging through me with every touch, every kiss, and every thought of him being with me. Could this possibly have turned into an obsession? Was I addicted to him? What if he became a drug I could not live without?! I shuddered at the thought. No more thinking…

I ruffled my hair as I walked home, but decided to make a detour instead. Something was leading me there. It tugged at me and it was not only that, Kara was just as attached to it as I was.

Soon, we appeared before a large circular building. I pushed the door open and saw that the room was dark. Looking up at the ceiling, I realized that this must be a stargazing site of some sort, but that wasn't what pulled me here. A man who reminded me of Hotori Tadase was sitting on the rows of bleachers surrounding the chamber. He glanced at me with a smile on his face.

"I knew I would see you again someday," he said. I frowned in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"Do I know you?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember." He patted the spot next to him. I accepted his invitation and sat down. "It's been a long time. Six years? Maybe seven? It had all happened so fast. Even I didn't understand it." Nothing he said made sense to me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Amakawa Tsukasa."

"Mine is… Kurokura." Something stopped me from saying Misaki. Did I not feel that they were my family anymore?

"Kurokura…" he repeated with a thoughtful look upon his face. He stared at the stars that changed colours. "We live in such a small world that is surrounded by such an endless splendor of beauty that not many people have come to appreciate." Amakawa turned back to me. "Who gave you the name Kurokura?"

I opened my mouth, ready to reply, but froze. Who was it? Was it my mother? My father? I seemed to have been called Kurokura all my life. As I tried to dig deeper into my memories, a jolt of pain rushed through me. I winced and clutched my head with my hands. It was a sharp, but not long lasting throb.

Amakawa gave me a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

It took me a while, but I was soon able to answer him. "Yes, I'm okay. I don't know who named me, though."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of."

"How can you not know?"

Something told me that he wasn't curious, instead, he was teasing- perhaps even testing me. I didn't understand what was going on. Why was he asking so many questions, especially ones so personal? The direction of our conversation irked me. He must know something I didn't.

"Amakawa - san, why are you asking such questions?"

He smiled at the inquiry with absolutely no care in the world. "You will understand soon enough."

I decided that I have spent enough time with him. He remained indifferent as I exited the planetarium. Never was I going to go there again until the answers have become apparent.

By the time I was home, night had already settled in. The house was quiet and held no life. I called out my foster mother's name. No reply. "Maya?" Still nothing. She must still be at work. Even though she has finally acknowledged my existence, she was still trying to avoid me. Does seeing me hurt her as much as she is hurting me right now?

I placed my schoolbag down and went into the kitchen for some food. Searching through the fridge, I realized that we were out of food. How depressing… I picked up the phone and dialed the pizza shop nearby.

The delivery was quick, which made me give them a rather large tip. I munched on my cheese pizza and stared at the blank television screen. Never have I noticed how lonely it was without the people who took care of me, whether they were doing me a favour or beating me to death. It was agonizing, every second that ticked by was like an hour.

At what seemed like an eternity later, I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Maya without her keys, I opened it without looking. Almost immediately, my back slammed against the way, lips smashed into my own. I was too frightened to react, but soon, deepened the unexpected kiss. The kiss was rough and filled with passion. Our lips moved in sync, treasuring as much as we could from this encounter. He grinded against me, which caused the friction that resulted in a low moan to escape from me at mid kiss. My heart raced with adrenaline. I loved how he made me feel.

"Kura…" he breathed out. "What have you done to me?"

I was too flush and too out of breath to answer him. My only reply was snuggling close to his body.

"What spell have you cast on me?"

Spell? Wasn't _he_ the one who has a spell on me? Everything he does brings a warm feeling bursting inside me. I couldn't even control myself around him. I shouldn't be held responsible for this.

"Ikuto- san… you don't know how much I hate you right now." Ikuto sent me a startled and hurt look at my exclamation. "Why do you have to do this to me! I was fine before you came! You can't just walk into my life and make me lo-" I stopped. We have never actually confessed. Did he even feel the same way I did?

"Make you what?" he asked, despite the fact that he probably already knew what I was going to say. When I didn't answer, he took initiative. "I love you…" After he said that, my lips crashed on to his.

After our moment of ecstasy, Ikuto said, "Whatever you do, don't go to Utau's concerts." I looked at him, confused. "Just promise me." With a bite of my lips, I nodded. Then, it hit me. The last time we went to Hoshina Utau's concert, many audiences' heart's eggs became X Eggs. Ikuto knows. Who was the main person doing it, though? So far, the suspects I have gathered are Nikaidou, Hoshina, and Ikuto.

The next morning, I woke up to loud shouting a ways away from here. One voice was apparent- it was Ikuto; the other was familiar. I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed. Yesterday night, I remembered falling asleep on the couch with Ikuto. He must've carried me up here later.

"Ikuto! If it means that I must find the embryo for you to stay with me forever, I'll do it!" the female exclaimed.

"I never told you to find the embryo," Ikuto replied.

Wondering who Ikuto allowed into the house, I made my way downstairs and peeked into the living room.

"You!" She pointed at me with accusing fingers. "What are you doing here?!"

I sweat dropped. The question should've been asked by me. "I… live here, Hoshina- san."

Her eyes narrowed and she hugged Ikuto. "Don't come close to him again or you'll regret it!"

What happened to the calm and collected girl from the concert? This one was completely irrational. "I can't say that I deliberately go to find Ikuto."

At that, the implied man broke through Hoshina's grip and glided to me in one quick motion. His arms found its way to my waist, finger on my chin. "But you would, wouldn't you?" His face drew nearer to me and whispered something only I could hear. "Now that you know how I feel about you." My cheeks burned and crimsoned. How straightforwardly he can say these things. "Because, of course, you're mine, no?" I felt his lips on mine. From the background, Hoshina protested loudly, but it was all lost to me. I fell into the pure bliss Ikuto always put me through.

Finally after several minutes, Hoshina has had enough. She pried us apart. With a huff, she grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him through the door. His deep and beautiful eyes still locked with mine until it was impossible to see each other.

When they were gone, Maya's absence irked me. Where was she? I searched her room, the entire house, but realized that her car wasn't at its usual spot. This brought another thought to mind, what happened to Kouki, the driver? He has been disappearing every once in a while. My last resort was calling her cell, but it was turned off.

School was soon, so I had to decide whether to find Maya or leave for the boring teaching building now. With a shake of my head, I knew the answer was obvious. I should be ashamed of myself for even contemplating another option, but before I was able to say anything, the phone rang. Hoping it was Maya finally turning n her cell phone, I picked it up eagerly.

"Hello?"

"Is this the maid?"

Maid? "No, who are you calling for?"

"Sorry, I think I got the wrong number."

I gave her a reply of dismissal and hung up, but it rang again seconds later. "Hello?"

"Is this the maid?"

"No, you got the wrong number again."

"Sorry ."

Click.

At the third phone call, I was irritated. I needed the phone line free in case Maya calls! "If you're looking for a maid- THE maid, she's not here!"

"Oh, are you the girl who got Kanosuke arrested?" _That_ caught my attention. Who was this person? "Hello, you still there?"

"Yes."

"Maya hates you and doesn't want to ever see you again." I paled at her statement. "She wants you to move out before she comes home." Is this what she really wanted? It brought a pang through my heart. Did Maya tell this person to tell me that she wants to get rid of me?

"May I speak to Maya? I just need to-"

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" the person shouted. "She doesn't want to know of your existence!"

"Tell me a reason why I should believe what you're saying right now."

"You don't need to. Just get out of the house. Take all of your things away." This time, it was the person who hung up on me.

I leaned again the way and closed my eyes. I was going to lose another home. Why did it always have to be this way? When I first came here, it seemed like the perfect place. Was there something about me that destroys homes? Anywhere I go ends up in chaos and me moving to another place- a fresh area for me to wreck havoc. Tears slid down my cheeks, leaving a wet trail. I would do anything to just find _one_ family- one person to just give me what I need. I needed clothes, shelter, food, water, medical attention, and just a pinch of kindness. It didn't need to be expensive or made with thought. I needed what would keep me alive. Tattered clothes was fine, poorly made food was fine, water is good, a roof over my head would be nice, and keeping me alive would be doing me a big favour.

It seemed like forever and it almost was- it was night already- when my thoughts were shattered by the phone. I pondered whether to answer or not, but there was a chance it was Maya. "Hello?"

"Misaki- san!!" The loud voice of Hinamori blew me away.

"Yes, Hinamori- san?"

"I need your help! My Guardian Charas are gone and there's no one I could reach right now!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Thank you for reading! Review?


	10. Chapter Ten

My eyes widened. Did someone take them?! There was only person I knew would have been so persistent. Nikaidou.

"Hinamori- san, I'm not going to ask where you got my phone number, but can you tell me where you are right now?"

"I'm at the French restaurant in front of the station!"

"I'll be right there," with that said, the conversation was done. Maybe this will keep my mind off of Maya and that other woman. I walked out and rushed to the elegant diner. Hinamori was nowhere to be found. With a frown, I searched around and saw Ikuto holding Hinamori in his arms. My early hormone caused jealousy surging through me. As hard as I tried, it was impossible to rid myself of the emotion. I had to suck it up and deal. I need to stop everyone and everything from hurting me so much.

"Hinamori- san," I said, capturing their attention. Just looking at Ikuto tore me up inside, so I opted to ignoring him. "Do you still need my help, Hinamori- san?"

She was absolutely flustered as she nodded. Being in Ikuto's arms must make her either nervous, embarrassed, or… well, I don't want to think about it.

Ikuto did his character transformation and beckoned for me to do my character change, but I was a step ahead of him. An awkward silence settled between us as we soared through the air, even Hinamori who was usually clueless felt it.

Finally, we stopped under a bridge.

"Nikaidou!" Hinamori shouted. It was just as I suspected. He was behind this operation, but probably not that entire plan to find the embryo.

"If it isn't Hinamori- san and Misaki- san," he greeted with an evil smirk on his lips.

"You're a pawn of Easter!" Hinamori shouted. Easter? If I remembered correctly, wasn't that the brand that was on every wrapper and cup in the theatre? "You were the one who turned Yuki's and Yamada's heart's eggs into X Eggs!"

Nikaidou explained how he had to infiltrate Seiyo Academy to gather information on X Eggs from the students to make the embryo. Hinamori was furious and charged at him, but a rush of purple energy was emitted from him. He held out three X Eggs, the powerful aura was from them.

As Hinamori was pushed back, Ikuto caught her, which made the jealousy almost unbearable. "What are you planning, Nikaidou," Ikuto growled out.

"Did they tell you to follow me?" Nikaidou was unfazed by the teen's threatening tone. "You're just as much of a pawn of Easter as I am, if not more."

I looked over at him the same time Hinamori did. Then he really is working for the other side, but… is it really the _other_ side if I wasn't on one? I didn't join the Guardians because I couldn't imagine myself fitting in with them; I refused Ikuto's invitation to go with him in fear of what might happen to me if I went to the wrong side. It was all so mindboggling.

"Hm, I don't have time to deal with this," Nikaidou stated before throwing a smoke bomb at us and left, but before he did he said, "But… seeing that look on your face, wouldn't it be better if you just join us? It's really not that bad being a pawn of Easter." The others didn't know who he was speaking to, but a strange feeling told me it was me. Maybe it was because of the way he said it, so similar to how he spoke to me when he was a teacher; maybe because I really was tempted to join a side.

Without looking back at the two other people who were still present, I too walked away. I wasn't going to make a rash decision that was going to put me in more trouble, but I needed to do something soon.

I pondered whether to go home tonight or not, but the thought of confirming what that woman said was true was going to kill me. On pure instincts, I made my way to the park. It was the only place I felt like myself and not someone who was always trying to please another person or blame myself for everything that happens.

"Why are you all alone in the park this late at night? It's dangerous you know." He was one of the two people I didn't want to see right now. How did he know where I was? "Are you ignoring me?"

I quickly walked off, but his long legs enabled him to easily walk with me in unison, which made me pull into a light job that turned into a full out sprint. When his patience ran out, he tackle me to t he ground, pinning me there. His body pressed hard against mine. "Stop running away from me." His voice made me almost forget why I was angry with him. "_Why_ are you running from me?"

With a sniff, I looked away. I didn't need to deal with him. I needed to be strong- not let him bully me around. 'Don't be like that." My finger twitched, his voice was husky now. "Was it something I did?" Ignoring him was harder than I thought it would be. "Were you possibly jealous of when I was close to Hinamori?" A squeak escaped from me. Was I transparent? "You don't need to be." His head nuzzled mine.

"Stop it…" There wasn't much meaning to my words and he knew it. "Ikuto- san… stop- ah!" He nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot, making me moan. The way his teeth raked again my skin gave me such a pleasurable feeling. "Ikuto…"

"Oh? No more suffix to my name, Kura- chan?" he whispered. "I like that." His lips trailed down to my exposed collar. My breathing became pants as the atmosphere became stuffy. "Mine." He left a kiss on me. "Mine." Kiss. "Mine." Kiss. "All mine."

My eyes were drooped. The delightful feeling was shutting down my brain. "Ikuto, you won't leave me for her, will you?" I winced after I said that. I sounded like Hoshina Utau. "I mean…"

"I won't leave you for anyone."

I allowed a smile to form on my lips. This was enough for now.

After our compromise, Ikuto took me to a hotel when I told him of my dilemma. The receptionist asked if we wanted one room or two and before I could answer, he said, "One." My eyes bugged. Sure we have slept in the same room and shared a bed, but never alone in a _hotel_. I guess it might be better than being alone in his house, depending on whether his family was there or not. Hoshina would probably kill me if anything happened… Hoshina… Her family name is different than Ikuto's, now that I think about it. Divorced family?

Surprisingly, Ikuto didn't do anything that crossed the line that night. We went to first and second base and left it at that. Frankly, I enjoyed sharing a bed with him. He was warm and soft, but firm.

_ "Tsu- chan, are you okay?" The little girl looked up with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. The boy in front of her held out his hand. "It's going to be okay, don't cry." She sniffed and took his hand. He helped her up from her fallen position with a smile. "Why don't I treat you to some ice cream?"_

_She nodded happily and the two of them walked over to a nearby ice cream stand in the park. This was their favourite place to be. It was peaceful, but not deserted. "Mint chocolate, right?" Once again, she nodded. The boy told the vendor and picked vanilla for himself. _

_They settled on a bench under a beautiful willow tree that shaded them from the sun. "Would you like to come over to my house today, Tsu- chan?"_

_A pout settled on the girl's lips. "I want to, but your sister doesn't like me!" _

_He smiled down at her. "She'll have to deal with it because I like you."_

_"I like you too!" She giggled childishly, not quite understanding what the boy had meant. "Let's go on the swings! I wanna flyyy!" There was no objection from the male. The girl ran to the swing set, while the boy walked calmly in his own pace. "Push me! Push me!" A chuckle left his lips at the sound of the girl's energetic self. "Yay! Fly! Fly!" In an attempt to spread her nonexistent wings, which were her arms, she flew off the seat and into the air. Thinking that she was going to die, she was surprised to feel that it wasn't the hard and bumpy gravel that she hit, but instead, it was a pair of warm arms. They wrapped themselves around her lithe body. She looked into dark sparkling eyes. _

_"What would you do without me?" _

_She giggled cutely again. "I'll never be without you!" She snuggled close to his body. _

_"Of course you won't be without me."_

I slowly woke from my slumber. The dream was nice and mellow, but who were those people? It doesn't matter. I closed my eyes again and snuggled to the warmest spot on the bed, which so happened to have its arms around me. Just as I was about to fall back asleep, my eyes snapped open. Did beds have arms?! As if in response to my thoughts, the arms moved and tightened its grip on me. Is it going to eat me? I struggled for a moment, but the sound of Ikuto's velvet voice brought me back to reality. Monsters didn't exist. Ikuto was with me.

"Good morning," I muttered, cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

"Morning," he mumbled back and pecked my lips. "You better go to school. You shouldn't skip it so much."

School wasn't so important right now. It's not like we learn anything of significance in fifth year. I would much rather spend my entire day with him. "My things are at Maya's. I can't get them with her around." That was a pretty pathetic excuse, but I had to try.

"And why not?" he countered with a knowing smirk on his face.

Not being able to get my brain to work out a witty comment, I merely buried my head into his shirt and said, "Because."

"You're going to make me be late for my own school," he said, but didn't make a move to pry himself away from me.

His soft breathing slowly lulled me back to sleep.

_"Kura- chan!" she cried out. "Listen! Listen!" Kura made her way to the little girl who began to sing in a sweet and innocent voice. "I want to be a singer when I grow up!" _

_Kura nodded and smiled encouragingly at the girl. "You'll be a very talented singer." _

_"I'm so glad you're here!" she said. "It's so quiet and lonely at home all the time. Sometimes, I wish he was my brother instead. Then, I wouldn't have to wait for his sister to leave before I can play with him."_

_"Why don't you become friends with her?" Kura inquired, curiosity lining her tone._

_"No! She's mean!" the girl exclaimed. "She doesn't let me go near Ikuto! She's always trying to get me in trouble with their parents and they always believe her! It's so unfair!" She stomped her feet, emphasizing her displeasure. _

_"But you can still spend time with him outside," her companion stated._

_"I guess…"_

When I woke up again, it was already way pass the start of school and Ikuto had left a note on the nightstand, stating that he has gone for class. A part of me wished that he had woke me up before he left, but getting angry at him wasn't fair, so I left it as it is.

Since I had nothing to do now, I decided to go back to Maya's. To my fortune, her car was present and I could settle any misunderstandings between us. The moment I saw her though, I knew I was the only one mistaken.

She had an unusual stoic expression on her face that looked very awkward an unattractive on her. "Kurokura." The way she said my name made it sound more like a warning instead of a greeting. "What are you going here?" It was obvious what the woman said was true now. She didn't want me around anymore.

"I…" I trailed off, unsure on how to respond. "I'm sorry about Kanosuke, but he was hurting you and I!"

"Did _I_ call the police?" Maya retorted. I was confused. "I needed him! How could you do this to me after all I've done for you?!" My eyes widened and I winced at her harsh tone. She looked frustrated as she tugged at her hair. "What am I going to do now?" Finally, insanity took her completely. She held out a knife that was beside a peeled apple on the table and pointed it at me. "If I let you stay around any longer. I'll go crazy!"

I quickly turned around and ran for it, but like everything else I do, that was a mistake. A bursting pain made me stop dead. Looking down, I saw something sharp sticking out of my chest. Blood didn't gush out, but it stained my shirt in an alarmingly fast rate. Some surged up my throat, making me choke. It must've hit something vital…

A whimper left my lips as I stumbled away with Maya trying to finish me off. Only inches away now. Almost there… But as luck had it, she pulled me away from my path to freedom. She yanked my hair harshly, ripping some up from the scalp and threw me back into the living room. I let out a pained gasp as I landed on my back, causing the knife to sink deeper into me. When had she gotten so strong?

I staggered to my feet just as Maya plunged toward me. She wouldn't let me leave without a fight. I had to do something. Being completely rash and impulsive, I pulled the knife out of me, closed my eyes, and held it in front of me. I knew the results the moment a gasp and gurgle reached my ears. Maya had run straight into it. She fell back, facing the ceiling, her eyes were open, but there was no life in it. Blood began to pool around her. It dyed her beautiful silk- like hair a dark crimson.

Shakily, I collapsed. Not until now did I realize that when I pulled the knife out, the streamed out of me. I didn't want to die, not like this. I had withstood so many foster families; this one isn't going to be the one that kills me. I won't die. I can't… But as hard as I tried to stay awake, I found that it was impossible. Darkness already clouded my vision as I drifted off into oblivion.

The sound of a consistent beep filled my ears. Its high pitch note was absolutely annoying. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at a white tiled ceiling. The stench of bleach, synthetics, and rubber made my nose wrinkle in disgust. Where was I? What happened? I tried to sit up, but felt a searing main where my torso was.

Memories of what happened the day before raced through my head. Maya was angry that I had Kanosuke arrested. She wanted to kill me, almost succeeded, but I had killed her before she did anything else. After all this time, I kept thinking that I was her protector, but now, her death was by my hands. Those dreams where Kanosuke killed her were all created by my imagination. Perhaps it was me who had the killing intent. Deep in my subconscious, I wanted to kill her. Rip her apart and feed her to the dogs…

At that thought, I sweat dropped. That wasn't what I thought at all. Maybe I'm looking too deep into it. It was an act of pure self defense… But I still killed her. Would I be arrested?

"Kurokura- san, I'm glad you're finally awake," someone said. I looked at him. He was a brunette with graying hair and faded blue eyes framed with a pair of glasses. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts right here," I said, weakly gesturing to my wound.

He smiled kindly at me and nodded. "It's to be expected. The knife left a rather large hole in you."

"Will I have to go to jail?"

"No, your act was of pure self defense," he said.

"That's good… I don't want to be able to see him…" with that said, my eyes shut again.

"Kura- chan," a deep voice reached me. "Kura- chan."

"I don't want to be here, let's go," another said.

"Utau," came his warning intonation.

"Ikutooo!"

I frowned at the loudness of her voice. "Be quiet before you wake her."

XxXxXxXxXx

Sorry this came out a day later than scheduled...


	11. Chapter Eleven

"I'm already awake," I muttered.

Ikuto was by my side in less than a second. "I should've stayed with you that night, Kura- chan." A face of regret and guilt met my eyes. Why was be blaming himself? It was in no way his fault. "When I saw you in the hospital, it hurt." This was the first time I've seen him like this. "The way you looked so pale and lifeless killed me." His face was coming closer and I couldn't get but stare at his lips. Those beautiful soft red lips. "I knew it was my fault. If I hadn-"

I cut him off with a kiss. This did exactly what I wanted it to do- shut him up so that he would stop blaming himself. Once again, Hoshina's complains were ignored as we kissed. His tongue maneuvered inside my mouth. I savoured the taste and the feeling of him.

Instead of Hoshina interrupting us this time, it was the doctor. He had an amused look while Hoshina had a triumphed one plastered on her face. "I see that you're doing quite well, Kurokura- san, but I need to do one last check up to finalize your condition. If everything is good, you will be able to sign out." I was excited to leave this dreaded place, so I allowed him to do his thing without question. Ikuto and Hoshina gave me the privacy I needed- truth be told, Hoshina just wanted to spend more time with Ikuto alone.

When the check up was over, I happily hopped out of bed, completely ignoring the doctor's heeds for me to be careful. This must be one of my more foolish moments. I felt the wound stretch and pain came right after. The doctor noticed my immediate discomfort. He told me to lie back down while he changed the bandages. After, he carefully stated that if I did anything rash before my wounds healed, he would hospitalize me. Not wishing to be cooped up in this place, I agreed with much enthusiasm.

"You little love birds can be heard," a person suddenly say. "Don't look at me like I'm absurd!"

Even with his exclamation, we can only stare at the person in front of us who had just come into the room. He was wearing completely white, his arms were tangled with a straight jacket- one hand was out, the other was still trapped. Who was he?

"Do you know him, Ikuto?"

"No, do you?"

"Nope."

"Utau, do you know him?"

"No," the blonde girl answered Ikuto.

"You want to know who I am. Just ask me because this is no sham!"

I sweat dropped at his words. He must've escaped from the mental asylum… "Ikuto, let's go. He kind of… scares me."

Being the ever so _funny_ fellow he was, Ikuto pinned me to the bed and played along with the mentally unstable man. "So what is your name?"

"My name? My name? Let's play a game!"

"Ikuto! Let's goooo!"

"Ikuto, I don't want to be here anymore." I guess Utau kind of supported me this time…

"Don't leave now, ladies or you will go down to meet Hades." The way he said everything was beginning to irritate me. Physically he looked completely normal, but when he opens his mouth, all that rational impression goes down the drain. "Play my game to find my name!" He had on an eager and mysterious look plastered on his face. His name must be really difficult…

"Is it George?" Ikuto inquired out of the blue.

The man completely froze. "I… I… I…" He was speechless, but quickly thought up a rhyme. "I can fly?" He looked around wildly, wondering if someone had told the dark haired male what to say. "How did you know my name is George? How do you know that name wasn't a forge?"

Ikuto grinned at the crazed man and pointed toward him. On that George's white straight jacket was a name tag that read: George Pan.

I sweat dropped at how I was unable to see that. Trying to keep as much dignity as I could, I convinced myself that the white name tag blended in with his white straight jacket and the words were like dirt spots. This really didn't make me feel any better…

Again, I sweat dropped as the man used his free hand to cover up the name tag and told us to guess one more time with that ridiculous rhyme in every sentence. Ikuto merely repeated the name, making George disappointed that his trick didn't work.

When we were at the elevator, the man followed us. We waited and waited as he spoke to no one in particular. I was so glad that the door slid open. The four of us boarded the metal contraption with many emotions swirling amongst us. Hoshina Utau was on the verge of killing that man. That man was happily trying to get us to play with him, but only Ikuto had half the ear to listen. Ikuto was also whispering teases by my ear. And me? I was irritated by everyone in the elevator. Not one was normal enough to just stand there and wait quietly for it to go to the main floor.

Suddenly, as if fate was completely against me today, the elevator blacked out and stopped moving. I was furious. I wanted so badly to just slam myself against the door, but the wound was in preventing me from doing so.

Strangely enough, George was delighted to know that he would have more time to spend time with us. "Now that it is all black, my entertainment is back. Come play another game with me. Fun it will be. It's a guarantee!"

I was about to breakdown as Hoshina dialed her cellular phone, but there was no reception. She threw the small object angrily at the walls, breaking it instantly. This wasn't happening to me. This wasn't happening to me. I'll just close my eyes and will it all away. He- _George_- will be gone. _Hoshina_ would be gone. Ikuto will stay with me, trapped in an elevator. I shook my head at the thought. Would being trapped in such a confined space with him such a good thing? Looking over my shoulder, to the man who has his arms wrapped around me, I sighed. Yes, I wouldn't mind being trapped with him.

"Guess what animal I am. I go baa and I rhyme with lamb."

Everyone in the room thought for a moment in silence. I was actually confused on what he was if it wasn't lamb- unless, of course, he was stupid enough to give us the answer in the clue.

Then, Ikuto said in a rather conceited voice, "A ram?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding- a- ling! I am a raaaaaam. No, no, no it's no sham!" He tried to rap, but it came out as a tune deaf melody.

!!!!!!!

I need to get away from here!

Finally, after playing countless meaningless games with him, Hoshina lost it. "Shut up!"

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" someone's voice pierced through the hopeless atmosphere. "Hello?"

"Yo! Yo! Yo, bro! Want to play a game to find my name?"

"There's a mentally ill patient in the elevator, call reinforcements. Over," I heard the man outside say.

There was statics and a crackle before a reply came. "Roger that. Over."

Yes! We were finally free from this nightmare! I must've done something horrible in my past life because everything bad has been happening to me.

As the tendrils of light shot through a gap in the door, the darkness receded. I blinked my eyes several times, trying to get use to the brightness of freedom.

The first to leave was Hoshina. The overnight debut artist was all too eager to leave the insanity as I was. She was pulled up from the elevator that was down halfway from a floor.

The next to go was George, who rhymed animatedly to the firemen rescuers. They all ignored him and passed him on to the medics that were leading him away.

"Bye, bye, bye. Don't die!" were his last words.

Ikuto hoisted me up as the firemen pull me out. He was the last one to leave.

The heavily equipped people asked if we were already before letting up all go.

When I was finally able to go to the waiting room to sign the release form, Ikuto and Hoshina was already writing for me. We left the white building together with the singer chatting animatedly to an unresponsive male. Noticing that Ikuto was in no mood to have an idle chat with her, she walked off by herself stating that she had a television show to tend to. This left Ikuto and I also.

"Since I don't think I can trust you to stay out of trouble, I will be sticking with you until a proper home is given to you," he said with a smirk. Something told me that my safety wasn't the only thing on his mind. "We can always go back to that hotel and relax." Suspicions confirmed.

"Ikuto, I can't think about that now after what happened."

"Think about what?" He bore an innocent look on his face. In return, I gave him a knowing look, which he responded with a cat- like grin. "You need a place to stay at least, don't you?" With a sign of resignation, I nodded. "Then how about that hotel room?" Well, I had nowhere else to go, so might as well.

I didn't know whether I was happy or not when it turned out that Ikuto realized he needed to be somewhere before we made it to the hotel. He didn't let me go to the accommodation alone; instead he dragged me off to wherever he was going. Ikuto didn't bother telling me to character change this him, he did so himself and the two of us were off. When we got there, he opted to his character change as we landed in the middle of two groups of people.

It turned out that we were going to where a little dispute in the between of Easter and the Guardians was forming. I looked over to the Easter team first. There was Hoshina Utau, Nikaidou, and a woman I've never seen before. Hoshina had her character transformation in play and seemed to be ready to fight the Guardians, but when she saw Ikuto, she reverted back to her usual form and tackled him with a hug, which made him drop me on to the hard stone steps. I winced as I felt the familiar feeling of a tear on the wound, however I didn't speak.

Ikuto didn't move from his position in Hoshina's arms. I wasn't as jealous as last time with Hinamori. Perhaps it was because I knew that Hoshina was Ikuto's sister. Nothing can possibly be produced in that relationship other than sibling love.

The atmosphere started to lighten as Hoshina declared her dedication toward Ikuto who was once again indifferent with her affection. She addressed most of her words to Hinamori, saying how it was going to be her who was going to get the embryo for Ikuto. A feeling of déjà vu made me sweat dropped despite the pain that there was still throbbing at my wound. After a while, Hoshina directed her threats toward me, something that I've already heard.

This all ended when Nikaidou threw another smoke bomb at the Guardians. He held out the three Guardian Eggs that belonged to Hinamori and instructed Ikuto to fool around with the persistent group, but the cat boy twitched his tail, sending a rock to the former teacher's hand, knocking the eggs away. The same pang of jealousy I felt back with Hinamori appeared again. It was more overwhelming than the pain I felt from my deep wound.

It wasn't that I wasn't glad that Hinamori got her eggs back, but the way Ikuto worked just made me feel so irritated. The way she handled his goodwill brought out the worst in me. There were even times when I wanted her gone, but I knew I shouldn't feel that way.

Hinamori did a character change the moment her pink chara, Ran, popped out of her egg. The pink- haired girl reached for the egg closest to her, which so happened to be Miki, and caught it. She made an ignorant move and merely rejoiced at the reunion of another one of her Guardians instead of concentrating on retrieving Suu, her domestic side.

Losing two of the three eggs didn't tamper with Nikaidou's mood too much, he was glad that one Guardian egg was still at his disposal, but Hinamori was angry, she was furious. Why would anyone want to steal another person's egg? It was cruel and heartless. As she expressed her most inner thoughts, Nikaidou's expression changed. Her words seemed to have affected him, triggered an emotion that he tried to bury deep within himself. The brunette decided to give Hinamori one more chance to save Suu from his grips before he walked away.

Ikuto lifted me into his arms before the smoke dissipated and soared through the sky. "Sorry about dropping you back there, Utau overreacts too often."

"I'm fine…"

"You're bleeding." I looked down and saw that he was right. My new shirt was stained with a red liquid that has been haunting me lately. "I'll bandage you up at the hotel." Without a care on whether he was true to his words or not, I took comfort into staying as close to him as possible.

On the way home, I made a decision to forget all my envy that was caused by Hinamori. It's not like it would do me any good. Ikuto feels whatever he feels. If I really loved him, then I should be glad that he was happy, no matter whom it is he's with.

Without knowing it, I had drifted off into a light slumber. "Kura- chan," I heard someone say before I felt that someone flow into my ear. A chilling shiver ran through my shine as my eyes snapped open. "Kura- chan." Ikuto's never ending smirk appeared before me. "All cleaned up." It took me a while to realize what he was talking about, but when I did, I flushed dramatically and looked under the covers. I wasn't wearing a shirt, but the bandages covered most of my torso.

"Ikuto, you!" I was speechless. He had just seen me naked!

He chuckled at my expense. "It's not like you can keep those a secret from me. I can't wait until they're developed," he purred. The red on my face darkened. How can someone be so vulgar? "When that happens, I'll be sure to make you all mine."

Squirming under his lustful, yet still teasing, gaze, I sniffed at his comment. Sex isn't everything. After my past experiences with Kanosuke, I'm not sure I would ever be able to get that far with anyone.

That day, Ikuto left my body alone. He only tampered with it to change the bandages. He still stole as many kisses as he could. I enjoyed every single one of them and even initiated some myself! As night came and went, I finally got myself to go to school. Ikuto was less enthusiastic about this than before. He wanted me to tag along with him to school, but I had to refuse. Even though I hated going to that school with that teacher around, I still needed to get the credits to go to the next year.

I didn't bother changing my clothes as I made my way to school. My schoolbag was left forgotten at the house. I wasn't ready to go back there. The school will have to make due of my inconvenience.

"Kura- chan, good morning," I heard a soft voice that has been missing in action in my life lately.

"Haven't seen you in a while!" Beside Nagehiko was Kukai.

"Morning, Nadeshiko- san, Kukai- san," I greeted. I was surprised that they weren't acting any different around me.

"How have you been, Kura- chan?" After Kukai obliviously inquired such a question, Nagehiko stomped on the soccer player's feet with his sweet smile still on his lip. "Ow! Why did you do that?" It was amusing watching him jump around on one foot.

The two Guardian members walked with me to school, one on each side. I didn't quite understand why until I saw the staring faces again. The rumours never got old when it came to me. It seems as if my life is perfect for the personality of this school. There's always something new to gossip about me.

Nagehiko and Kukai just needed to stare at the nosy lot of people to shut them up. If I joined the Guardians, would I have the same effect on people? This got me pondering for the rest of the way to class.

When I went in, I was surprised at who I saw. Nikaidou was back with his usual happy demeanor, which surprised me. Didn't he quit only months, weeks ago because of the rivalry between him and the Guardians who always got in his way? He didn't look like anything happened. I glanced at Hinamori and saw that she had a smile on her lips. Everything must be settled then. Nikaidou is on the good side now.

"Since it's such a nice day, let's go outside!" he suggested. I sweat dropped, comparing him to how he was only days ago.

The entire class walked out in two straight lines and out the school building. We sat on the soft green grass, listening to Nikaidou describe an art assignment to us. It was to draw a picture of our favourite place at school.

I walked around, wondering what to draw. It didn't seem that I was here long enough to classify somewhere as my favourite place. Everything was foreign to me. With a proper look at the place, I saw that there wasn't much to look at. I guess I'll just have to make something up.

"Misaki- san!" I heard Nikaidou call out to me. "Misaki- san, there you are!" I sighed and looked at him. "Well! I looked at your attendance sheet for the past month or two. Not only that, you so happened to make your first return with me around! Is it because…" I waited for him to continue, thinking that he has an intelligent explanation for my disappearance, but when it came out, I was completely baffled. "You think I'm the best teacher in the world!" I sweat dropped.

"Nikaidou- sensei, that's not that case…" I retorted. "I'm also not a Misaki anymore."

"Hm?" he said, already walking away.

!!!!!!!

How irritating… I wandered off again without another thought about his ridiculous conclusion. After a while, I seemed to have ended up in front of the planetarium again. Was this a part of the school? Doesn't matter, I might as well draw something that catches my attention. I walked inside and settled myself on to one of the rows of bleachers. It was dark and quiet, just like how I liked it.

Beside me, Kara was also drawing with the small piece of paper I gave her and a fraction of the graphite that belonged to my pencil. We drew in silence, both in our own worlds, interpreting the environment in our own ways. My peace was undisturbed until the man from before made his entrance before me. Amakawa walked over to me with a pleasant smile.

"I'm glad I have the chance to see you again," he said. I ignored him and continued to sketch. He didn't give me a very good first impression last time. "Are you angry at me for being so vague?" Again, I acted as if he wasn't there. Amakawa frowned at the lack of attention and continued to try to get me to just glance at him. "You must understand that you have to realize it on your own."

When I thought I was done with my composition, I left the round structure without acknowledging the man beside me. School was already about to end. I didn't' realize how long I had been in there, but the short time I had alone was relaxing.

Once inside the school, I handed my work to Nikaidou and left as the bell rang. As I made my way to the hotel that was now my temporary home, a person I knew all too well approached me.

"You must know why I am here."

Looking down at my feet, I nodded and followed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hope you enjoyed that...


	12. Chapter Twelve

"We have tried to match you up with more families who want children, but it has become difficult," the social worker who usually dealt with my parental problems, Yoshi Syusuke, stated. "As much as we wish to omit some information, the death of your previous foster mother cannot be unannounced and… you can imagine their reaction to that piece of information." So in other words, no one wants a murderer to be their child. "Being only eleven, you are unable to live by yourself, therefore the best place you can go now is at an orphanage." Orphanage? Would I have to leave this town?

I shifted nervously in my seat at his office. There may be nothing to leave behind before, but Ikuto was part of my life now. I can't just pick up my stuff and leave. Not only that, a part of me had already decided that this was home. "Where is the nearly orphanage?"

"Just at the border of this town, but unfortunately, they are a Christian orphanage. I'm sure you can come to a reasonable conclusion yourself on why it won't work."

To have had my blood stained with blood was a definite no- no. It's not only that orphanage, though. Not many will accept someone like me to their facility. They think that there is always a chance for me to put another child's life in danger.

"Unless you can find yourself a family that will take you, the orphanage in Nagasaki may be the only place that will accept you." How bluntly he said it was painful, but true. Never have Yoshi lied to me about something so serious, but it doesn't have it any less agonizing.

I left the office with a heavy heart. This may be the end of any happiness I would be able to have.

"Kura- chan?" Ikuto's arms were arm me in an instant. I didn't mind the soothing feeling at all. My head tilted back and rested on his shoulder. "Having family problems?"

"More like the lack there of…"

He chuckled despite the fact that I was in despair. "As I've said before, you can always stay with me." It isn't as if I didn't think about that, but staying with Ikuto meant that I was a part of the same family, which entails the theme of a forbidden love story with him. Once again, life is being very fickle with me. "How about it?"

"You know what will happen if I live with you."

"It means that I will be able to spend every second of my time with you when you're not at school," he whispered into my ears. "You'll never be able to escape from me again, Kura- chan…"

He turned me around, so that I was facing him, and placed a kiss on my awaiting lips. This is how one should live- unable to think of anything except for the pleasures of life. His warm lips were soft and petal- like. They meshed into mine perfectly, drawing me deeper and deeper into his spell.

"No one will have to know anything is between us," he purred when taking a breath from the kiss. "When you are of legal age, well, we'll come to a conclusion then, won't we?" It was so tempting to accept his offer at this point. The only thing I can lose was Ikuto. Was it worth it to spend almost every waking hour with him for a period of time under the risk of losing him forever?

A few more minutes passed by as I pondered the options. Ikuto took this time to worship my body, leaving butterfly kisses anywhere that were exposed. "I- Ikuto!" I tried to concentrate at the situation at hand, but a moan left my lips instead. "Ikuto, I can't… Mm!" My breath became ragged as he nibbled the shell of my ear. His hands roamed across my body, feeling anything he possibly can over the clothes I wore. Finally, he stopped and opted to just holding me against him as close as possible. "I… I'll stay with you, but… you're not legal yet. How will you-"

"Of course it won't be me who adopts you," he mumbled against my skin.

I closed my eyes, and then shook my head. "I'll figure something out…"

The two of us finally stopped our public display of affection and left the streets to the hotel. We fooled around, making sure to not go too far. After a good night's rest, I came to a conclusion. It would be hard, one final attempt to stay in this district to be with Ikuto.

The moment I woke up, I wrote a quick note to a still asleep Ikuto, stating where I was. I made my way to Yoshi's office. He was surprised, but not unhappy to see me so soon again. Wondering if I had already found someone to take care of me, I gave him a negative answer and put my plan into action. Of course, being a typical social worker, he refused. He thought it was absolutely preposterous. There was no way my plan was going to work. Not only that, he would probably be arrested for doing it. I wasn't happy with his answer. More persuading had to be done. This was the only way I can keep the little happiness I have found. It was a strange feeling that I knew I needed and couldn't live without.

I was in his office for two hours- arguing with him, debating with him, and finally we came to a compromise. It took him many phone calls and paper work to seal the deal, but it was all worth it- at least for me.

When I walked out of his office, I was a happy little girl. As I bathed myself in the feeling of satisfaction, someone approached me. He was a big and burly man. I felt intimidated immediately.

"Kurokura?"

My eyes shifted, looking for an escape route.

"I am a lawyer." That made me freeze. "Misaki Maya had a will written before she died. You have a part in that will." I was, at the very least, stunned. Why would I have anything to do with it? I'm merely an adopted child who had killed her. "My bureau is actually across the street. It was quite fortunate of me to catch you before you disappeared again." Now that I had a better look at him, I realized that he didn't look so frightening. His smile was a plus. In a way, he reminded me of Santa Claus, but without the snowy touch to him.

He led me safely across and held the door for me to go in. We waited for the elevator to come down before we went inside his office. I sat down on the big comfy chair, making myself comfortable.

"As clearly stated, all of Maya's possessions now belong to you." That was all that needed to be said. Nothing could have prepared me for this. She had left everything to me, but… what was hers and what was Kanosuke's? "This includes everything except what is confined in Misaki Kanosuke's room." Yes, completely and utterly shocked. "On the side note, there is a message that was written by her and updated by her two months before her death." The lawyer took out a piece of paper. "It is addressed to you. Do you wish for me to read it or would you like to read it yourself in private?"

I reluctantly took the piece of paper and stuffed it into my pocket. He understood my gesture and nodded with a smile. "Best of wishes to you," he said as I departed.

This was a bit too much for me to handle. I now had the house to myself, Kanosuke gone, permission to stay here granted, but I have yet to implode.

"Kara," I whispered, careful not to allow the pedestrians nearby to hear me. "Pinch me…"

She did as I told her to and I yelped in pain, surprising the people around me. They looked at me like I was insane, which I thought I was right now. I am probably several million dollars richer now… That adds to my already rather big royalty cheque that comes in every year. The best thing about the money now was that, I could use it before I turn the legal age.

No, I shouldn't be thinking of that. Maya died at my expense and all I could think about was the money. She died because I was not competent enough to think of a solution that was profitable for both of us. How selfish can someone get? It should've been me who was supposed to be dead. I am a self-centered jerk who doesn't deserve to live.

My parents are probably still alive, but don't want me. That's why I have been put into foster homes. As if to confirm my self- hate, the sky began to pour out drops of freezing rain. The moment it hit me, my body shivered from the lack of heat. Soon, I was soaked from head to toe. My shoes squeaked as I made my way back to the hotel. I must look like a drowned rat right now, with my hair plastered to my face, clothes sticking to me like a bodysuit and chalk white skin.

Kara floated slowly in the rain beside me, following my pace. We merely enjoyed each other's company silently instead of chattering like most people would. It seemed that neither of us were talkative. This is almost a given seeing as she is my would be self.

When the sight of my tall destination finally came into view, I was shivering uncontrollably. Why would it rain so harshly and so coldly when it was almost summer if the reason being wasn't the sky acting against me?

As more and more of the building appeared before me, I saw that Ikuto was standing in the rain with an umbrella in hand. He was looking around. I part of me knew that it was me he was looking for and that I have caused another problem. It was funny how fast my mood can change. One moment I was in totally shock and perhaps content, and the next I am a disaster.

With a wave of my hand, Ikuto finally noticed my drenched form and rushed over to me. He had a rather disappointed look on his face, but other than that, he was acting normally.

"Come on," he said, taking me by the arm like I was a naughty child. As I walked, I looked at my muddy shoes in shame.

Ikuto shredded me of my clothes and threw me a towel the moment we were in our suite. He didn't even bother staring like he usually did when I lose a piece of clothing. I didn't know what to say to him. There was no room for me to be angry at his behaviour seeing as I was the one in the wrong. He was only worried about me. My note was vague, but I had wanted to surprise him- it turned out for the worse.

The worst part of this was that he wasn't yelling at me. He wasn't shouting or saying how bothersome I was. I needed something that could drive away at least a little bit of the guilt that was slowly consuming me.

After I finished wiping myself, Ikuto pulled a black wife beater on to me, and then nudged my legs to make me lift them for the sweat pants. He ruffled my hair with the towel some more when he noticed that it was still dripping at the tips of each strand.

When he thought that everything was as well done as possible, he threw all the wet stuff into the hamper and threw himself on to the bed. I walked over to him quietly, knowing that even though his eyes were closed, he wasn't asleep. "Ikuto…" He turned away from me, making my heart clench. "I'm sorry…" I crawled into the bed and laid there beside him, not touching. So close, yet so far…

"I didn't mean for it to take so long…" I continued, trying to gain his forgiveness. "I wanted us to be together, but we wouldn't be able to if I was moved to Nagasaki. I went to Yoshi's office today and tried to get him to let me stay." The bed shifted, signaling that he was listening. "That alone took me more than two hours, but… I was able to stay." Another shift and I saw the muscle on his back tense up. "After that, a lawyer came to me and we talked about Maya's will. She left everything to me."

Slowly, he turned around. The look of displeasure was gone, in place of that was curiosity and a bit of regret. "Kura- chan…" He seemed to have wanted to say something, but refrained from doing so. With a more hands on action, he pulled me into a heartfelt kiss.

The rest of the night didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would, in fact, it was one of the best nights I have experienced. Ikuto wasn't upset about me anymore after knowing that I would be able to stay here without having me to be his adopted sister. We also had a long discussion on how phones worked. "You pick up the banana- shaped object, press the little buttons that have numbers on it- but make sure they're the ones I gave you-, wait for the dial tone, and when I pick up, you can start talking," was what he had so thoughtfully instructed. It wasn't like I didn't know how to use the phone. Aside from the fact that he didn't give me his phone number before- it was actually the hotel number I soon came to realize-, the thought of phoning in generally didn't really pass through my mind.

When sleep finally came, I was relieved for several minutes before another bizarre dream plagued me.

_Pain. That was all she felt. It was coming from all around her, crawling on her skin. It ripped her outermost layer apart, destroying everything that was in its way- absolutely agonizing. It ran up and down her body, swaying from left to right and repeat. It was painfully hot, but it was also like the coldest dry ice was on her skin. It made her scream._

_Everywhere. That was where it was. There was no escaping it. Not only her, but everyone around her found that there was no way to find freedom. They were stuck with their skin sizzling, melting, dripping. Their throats were burnt and raw from screaming and how it clutches it softly, tauntingly. Ripping it to shreds with a gentle touch. _

_Watching. That was all they could do. It was already consuming the entire house. As hard as they might try, its hunger was too overwhelming. Its every chew was quick and rigorous- leaving no room for rescuers to do their job. Little by little the wooden structure crumbled to the ground. _

_Horror. All the bystanders were left with nothing to do, but feel the fear of losing their peers. "Make it stop," they thought. Their wishes were left unnoticed and unsatisfied. Many cried, others mourned. This was supposed to be a day of happiness. _

_Love. That was what kept her alive. Only one person bore enough love for her to do this. To sacrifice their very existence to keep another alive, no matter what the cost. To make such a decision at such a crucial moment with no time to think about it, was almost unthinkable. It had to be done. _

Beads of sweat dripped down my temple as I sat up. I felt it. I felt everything they had- the pain, the fear, the sorrow, the helplessness, and the love. There was no word to sum it all up. The dream left me baffled and in anguish.

The sound of the phone ringing caught my ears before the dream was able to finish. I mumbled for someone to pick it up and when they did, they nudged me. The call was mine.

"M'Lo?" I managed to say with my face in the pillow.

"Kura- chan," the voice wasn't too recognizable to me at the moment. "This is Nagehiko, I was wondering if you would like to come over today?" There was no school today? What day was it yesterday… Friday? Saturday? "Kura- chan?"

"Sorry…"

"Were you still asleep?" he said, I could just imagine the grin on his face. "It's one in the afternoon." At that, my body bolted up, this turned out to be quite uncomfortable for me. I felt my bones emit a loud crack.

"When do you want me to go to your house?" I felt Ikuto start massaging my shoulder and tried not to moan with Nagehiko on the other end of the phone.

"Would you like to come over now?" Without thinking, I nodded, but soon realized that he couldn't see it. On top of me, I felt Ikuto's body shake- probably laughing at my stupidity. I snapped a hand back and hit him on the arm that was massaging me. He stopped, which caused me to whine. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry. I would love to come over now." Then, I decided to add another statement, "It's not like there's anything interesting here." Ikuto growled and I couldn't help but smirk at his displeasure. "Bye, Na- san," I said, not quite sure on what to call him in Ikuto's presence.

"Bye, Kura- chan."

I grinned at him like a Cheshire cat. "See you later, Ikuto- kuuun!"

Before he could protest or grab me, I was out the door and bouncing along the streets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remember to remember


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Misaki- san!" I froze, wondering who was still calling me that other than Nikaidou. "Misaki- san, what are you doing here?" Shoulder length pink hair framed her face as she waved at me. Beside her was Nagehiko in male attire. Seeing him shirtless was one thing, but in clothes other than the ones he wore as a girl was rather awkward to the eyes. "This is Nadeshiko's twin brother, Nagehiko."

A ghost of a smile traced my lips. "Hello, Nagehiko- san." We shook hands with knowing looks on our faces.

"Misaki- san, it's a pleasure to meet you." Surprisingly, he raised my hand to his lips and pecked it. I felt a blush run up my neck and made a home on my face. This was not a gesture I was used to, especially not from him.

Suddenly, Nagehiko's auntie came out of nowhere, trying to get him to do something. Instead of complying, he took Hinamori and my hand before running off. The poor woman was left standing there, shouting for him.

"Let's go somewhere before I go," he said. Go? Where was he going? "Why don't we go to the Loveknot Temple?" A playful look was on his face as he led us through a path in the woods and to a shrine that I never knew was there.

"Anou… We're still holding hands," Hinamori said with a clueless tone to her voice.

Nagehiko looked confused at first, but realized what the problem was. He was a boy and Hinamori was a girl who didn't know his true gender. "Oh right, this time it's different." The pink haired girl was still confused. Nagehiko decided not to try his luck and let go of her hand, but kept mine in his. "It's right this way." I felt myself being pulled until a little trouble crossed our path.

A rather vicious looking dog barked defensively at us, making me back away.

"Benke, it's only me!" Nagehiko exclaimed with a friendly look. Even though the animal stopped barking, it stilled seemed to be glaring and growling at me. I nervously inched closer to Nagehiko who was frowning at the dog. "Benke, what are you doing? She's my friend-"

Someone suddenly interrupted him. "Ah! Nagehiko- sama. How nice it is to see you again. We seemed to have run into a bit of trouble." Nagehiko looked at the problem he had failed to realize and quickly assessed it. He climbed the tree that bore three balloons with amazing grace. The situation was solved within seconds when he rescued the object from the tree before giving it to the three children at the base.

"Thank you!" they chanted. I couldn't' help but smile. Nagehiko had a kind heart that was rivaled by no one.

We continued our way to the shrine after the short, but entertaining event.

When we were there, we all made our own little requests. Mine was, of course, going to be being with Ikuto. It was a silly little superstition to do this, but it made me feel a little bit more secure.

After we were done, Nagehiko got each of us a loveknot charm. He talked of how there isn't a girl he was in love with, but there was one first that he was interested in. While he spoke, it was difficult to determine who he was implying.

Hinamori left soon after his speech. Nagehiko and I stayed there for a little while longer.

"Kura- chan," his voice was soft, but filled with sadness. It was unlike him to be anything but nonchalant. He took my hands into his own and suddenly pulled me into an embrace. "I have to leave for Europe tomorrow."

No… He couldn't. Other than Ikuto and possibly Kukai, he was the only one I thought of as a friend. He was best person to confide in too. Nagehiko was the perfect listener. I wouldn't know what to do when he leaves… "Why are you doing so far?"

"To proceed in my studies in dancing," he answered.

Tears began to well up at my eyes. "You can't go…" When did I become so weak? Countless days in this place has made me forget everything I have learned. Friends come and go like the wind. Nothing lasts or stays at one place forever.

"It's going to be alright, Kura- chan," he whispered. His breath on my ear was strangely relaxing. I couldn't help but slump against him. This wasn't how I should behave. Ikuto was all I needed. He was the one I loved- the only one. "This won't be the last time you'll see me, I promise."

This made me feel better. We were only eleven. I can wait.

After that day, I knew I wasn't going to see him again for a long while.

They days at school were even longer than they were before. I had a habit of ditching it at least twice a week. It came to the point where Nikaidou was concerned about me passing the year. The work I did was complete and done properly, but without the proper knowledge for tests, even a genius would fail. One cannot know something that they have never seen or heard.

Ikuto have actually taken it into his own hands to try to not only get me to go to school, but also help me on my school work. The best part wasn't that he was actually a good teacher; the best part was that he had to be really close to me to show me what to do. Sometimes he would be beside me, shoulder to shoulder; other times he would be behind me, lips pressed to my ears and torso against my back. It was so much easier with him telling me what to do instead of listening to Nikaidou give me half explained explanations.

As time rolled by, so did spring. The humid summer air was unbearable compared to the cool spring breeze. I have finally moved into Maya's house after getting a hold of myself. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it except that there were blood stains in several parts of the house. It was a relief for me that the carpet was a deep red.

Ikuto joined me every once in a while. He said he needed to be at home or at Easter every once in a while. A part of him wanted to take me with him, but another part knew that it was unsafe for me to mingle with those people. They always find a way to manipulate people into joining them, whether it was by blackmailing them or offering them something they couldn't refuse.

I had forced Ikuto to tell me everything about what he does and though he said he wasn't allowed, he did so anyway. He didn't seem to care too much about the rules of Easter. The cat boy was actually under Nikaidou before the dysfunctional teacher was fired. Now, he had more freedom to do what he wants. He lazes around as much as possible now, spending his time with me.

At school, Kukai and I have been talking about his graduation when he was not with the Guardians and I realized that another friend would be lost- perhaps not to a place far away, but it was still depressing. It seems as if it was inevitable for me to keep friends. Will Ikuto disappear as well?

The energetic sixth grader was excited about finally leaving Seiyo Academy and going into middle school. I tried not to dampen his mood while he spoke, but it was hard. There was no one left at school that I would call my friend anymore. I guess this means that I have to make an effort to find someone who would actually speak to me instead of just whispering about me. I can only hope that Ikuto doesn't eventually do the same. If he leaves me, I'll die.

With a sigh at the thoughts, I buried myself deep into the cool water of my bathtub. I was in there for at least two minutes before a hand pulled my head back up. My eyes were blurred and my lungs burned when I was able to take in oxygen. Ikuto was staring at me with concerned eyes, wondering if I was alright.

"Don't do this to me, now," he whispered as he carried me out of the water that was only warmed by the humidity. I knew I was soaking his clothes with the water on me, but I drew closer to him despite that. "What were you thinking about?"

I looked away from him. "About you leaving me." At that, he almost dropped me.

"Why?" A frown marred his perfect face.

"Everyone has been leaving me lately, what if you did too?"

"I would never leave you," he said, nuzzling me like a cat. When we were at my room, he placed me gently on the bed and lay down beside me.

From several metres away from us, I heard Yoru ask, "Nya, Kara- chan, wanna go on a date with me?" Distracted by the question, I looked away from Ikuto and toward the two charas floating next to each other.

"I will not leave Mistress' side," Kara faithfully replied.

"Nyaaaa " Yoru whined.

"Kara," I suddenly spoke up. "You can go if you want. I'll be fine."

She looked at me, giving me a calculating look, then to Ikuto before nodding.

"Yaay!" Yoru rejoiced. "Let's go! Let's go!"

With one last glance, Kara followed Yoru into the night.

"Do you really trust Yoru with someone as delicate as Kara?" I merely shrugged at his question as he let out a chuckle. "But then again, should you really trust me with someone as delicate as yourself?" Again, I shrugged.

"You handle me perfectly."

The next morning, years four and five of our school was suppose to be in charge of decorating the auditorium for the graduation. Everyone was working to make the event a huge success, come more than others. The only one who seemed to be missing in action was Hinamori.

I put up several posters that I had designed, sketched out, and painted. Whereas other students who had done the same had gotten flattering praises, no one acknowledged mine except for Nikaidou and Kukai. The disarray teacher was wandering around, supervising the people, making sure we were actually making the place stunning and not trashing it. Kukai, however, was relaxing on the only chair in the middle of the room.

One moment he was only being bothered by the Ace Guardian, Yuiki Yaya, the next, a mob of girls surrounded him begging for his buttons. I felt the grip I had on my poster slackened when I saw this. Sweat dropping, I saw that the only person who was still there after only three seconds was Yamabuki Saya. She seemed to be in her own world when all the other girls got their wishes. When she realized what happened, she acted like a shy girl, wishing for a button as well. Sadly, Kukai ran out of spare buttons, but being the kind person he was, he ripped it out of his shirt and gave it to her. She was so thrilled that she dropped her timid demeanor and hugged one of the untouchable guardians.

When she left, Kukai looked down at his shirt that was visibly missing buttons, but found one under his cape. "Kura- chan, want one?" he suddenly shouted at me, making me sweat drop again. Before I could refuse him, he threw it at me. Since I was holding the posters, it hit my head and clattered on to the wood floor. "Oops, sorry 'bout that!" As hard as I tried to be angry at him, it was impossible.

As I tried to struggle with the large pieces of cardboard paper, a girl picked up the button and whooped in joy. Oh well, it's not like a button would really mean anything. I would rather have a photograph of him. Thinking of that made me a little bit disappointed that I didn't get one of Nagehiko before he left.

"Want my shirt instead?" Kukai offered when he saw what happened. Immediately, the girls swarmed him again. They shrieked for his possessions. "Hey! Hey! Watch it! Stop pulling!" Poor Kukai was in turmoil now. Yuiki and Hotori laughed at their friend's expense. "Stop laughing and help me! Kura- chaaaan!" Even I burst into laughter after that.

Abandoning the posters, I made my way over to him. "I'll drain your blood if you don't leave him alone!" I cried out as I gave them an intimidating look. They stared at first, but began to back away. It seems that the rumours can be used to my advantage.

Kukai sighed in relief when they all disappeared. "Thanks, Kura- chan. You can have a bite at my any day!"

"I'm not going to bite you."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"I'm not a vampire, Kukai- san."

"But… But… All those vampires stories that I've heard from those girls!"

I knew he was only joking around, so I said, "Do you really want me to bite you?" I stupidly thought he would say no. Of course, life was never easy.

"Yeah! I wanna know what it feels like to be bitten by a vampire!"

Growling, I pounced at him and took a bite at the side of his neck. This not only surprised Kukai, it also surprised everyone around us. His skin was soft and tasted sweet.

The bite only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it was enough to leave a deep red mark when I climbed off of him. Kukai stared at me, still on the floor. All of a sudden, he started laughing. "I can't believe you really did it!" He stood up and patted me on the shoulder. "Damn, you sure do know how to bite someone."

It didn't dawn me until now. I had just bitten Souma Kukai in front of hundreds of girls who are now glaring at me. The bite had left a hickey- like mark. "I…" I felt a blush coming forth. "I'm sorry… I don't know why…"

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have egged you on," Kukai said, grinning. "Besides, it's not like it hurt. It actually felt pretty nice." My blush did not cease by his comment.

After that horribly embarrassing event, I went back to putting up posters. The humiliation refused to end when Nikaidou appeared beside me.

"Misaki- san," he said in a stern voice. "Biting people isn't appropriate." The way he said it was hilarious. Not only that, but his carefree face didn't match his voice. I burst out laughing again. "Misaki- san, don't laugh at me!" he protested, but he too started laughing when I couldn't stop.

For the next few days, Kukai spent most of his time with the Guardians, but all of his other time was with me. I was glad that he didn't forget me. He even came over one day. Hearing this, Ikuto skipped a mission he had to do for Easter to stay with me. I halfheartedly argued with him, but obviously lost.

When Kukai rang the bell to the front gates, I quickly opened it and led him into the house. He was amused at the size of the mansion, but didn't question anything that might lead the conversation to my nonexistent parents.

From the moment the sixth grader came into the house to the time he left, Ikuto watched him carefully. It wasn't a glare. It was more like he was watching out for me and what the Guardians are capable of. Sometimes, he would even tease the brunette, who in turn retaliated back with just as much lightheartedness. They day turned out better than I thought it would. I was never able to invite any kids over before. This was such an honour for me.

As the sun slowly set, Kukai had to bid his farewells. I was sad to see him go, knowing that this was going to be one of the only times I will see him. What really surprised me was that he had given me a picture of all the Guardians by the end of the day as a gift. It brought me so much delight that I impulsively embraced him, which brought out two sounds, one from each of my companions- a chuckle and an intake in breath.

I watched as Kukai disappeared down the street and went back into the house. Ikuto was on the couch, watching television. He had an unreadable expression on his face that wasn't rare, but considering what just happened, I knew it was different this time.

"Ikuto?"

"Mm?"

I sat beside him and laid my head on his arm. "Are you angry with me?"

"No."

The length of the answers made me frown.

"Is it Kukai?"

"No."

"Are you jealous?"

"…"

At this, I smiled. Somehow, his lack of words that time made me feel better. "I love you, Ikuto."

"I love you, too." That was all that needed to be said for everything else to be right again with us.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry I didn't update last week, I was busy with school.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

That night, Ikuto went back home to do something. It made me wonder if he was really not angry at what I did.

I wandered streets, trying to clear my mind. The night air was hot, but relaxing. People were still walking around under the street lights. Shops were still opened to their consumers. Everyone seemed to have someone with them. I felt out of place. Even if I wanted to, no one would come with me, except Ikuto. Though, the thought of calling him didn't seem right.

Suddenly, something I have never felt before pulled at me. It seemed to want me to go somewhere. Being the instinctive person I was, I followed it. It took me into an alley way and what I saw, I didn't like.

What I had done earlier today must've really upset him because there he was, laying with his head on Hinamori's lap. Instead of shaking him off or yelling at him, she caressed his ears. Now I know what he must've felt today. It wasn't pleasant at all. I hated it.

"Stop touching me in erotic places," he suddenly said with one eye open. He didn't make to move, which irked me.

I couldn't watch anymore. It hurt too much. Turning on my heel, I began to run.

"Uh oh, nya. I think Kura- chan saw you!" was the last thing I heard.

The next morning, I was a disaster. My eyes were red and puffy from crying the entire night. I couldn't believe he would just get back at me like that. He wasn't what I thought he was. The impression he had first given me was that he was the perfect man. From the first day I met him. I knew something about him made me feel different. Why I ever thought that it would turn out the way I wanted was a mystery to me. Nothing else did.

The thought of losing everyone now was traumatizing. Though I wanted to just stay in bed forever and mope, it was the day Kukai graduates. I couldn't be a no show for something so important to him.

With a sigh, I got ready for school and left minutes after. We all spent the day in the auditorium. The day passed by faster than I thought it would. Kukai had graduated. He went straight to the Royal Garden, somewhere I had no business in. And so, I went straight home, feeling no better than I had in the morning.

I did what I thought I had been thinking of doing earlier- mope- while I walked home. The more I thought the more horrible it felt. Tears began to fall from my eyes and hard as I tried to wipe them away, they always came back.

Suddenly, I heard a loud honk that rang through the air, followed by a portal that sent me to a world of agony. I couldn't get myself to make everything go away. All I could do was lay there and stare at the blue sky painted with fluffy white clouds. The sun was shining brightly down on me, hurting my eyes, but I couldn't turn away. It hurt to do anything at all. It hurt to even breathe.

I wasn't sure what was going on as I heard many people shouting and whispering. That what everyone has been doing lately- whisper. I'm not even at school anymore…

Soon, I felt a wet substance. Some soaked into my hair and clothes, others touched my skin. It was amazingly warm to the touch. What was weird was that my body felt cold. What's happening to me?

Finally, an empty sensation came over me and I drifted off.

_"Is she okay?"_

_"How did she survive?"_

_"Get her to the hospital!" _

_"She's dying!"_

My eyes slowly happened. Was I dreaming? No, I can still hear people shouting, but it was different.

"Put her back to sleep!"

"She shouldn't be awake."

"Morphine!"

I didn't understand why they said morphine until I felt the pain everywhere.

"I need you to count to ten, alright?" I heard someone say to me. There was a bright light behind them that made it difficult to see their face. "One."

I couldn't find the strength to open my mouth, so I mentally counted with her. Two. Three.... Fou-

When I woke up a second time, everything was hazy. I couldn't make anything out, only blurs and outlines.

"Kurokura- san?" I heard someone say. "How are you feeling?" I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision, but it didn't work. "Your vision might be blurry for a while. You hit your head quite hard on the cement after the car crashed into you. It might take a few days for it to clear up." I nodded my head weakly at him and winced at the pounding headache I got from it.

The doctor gave me a thorough check up and left me alone to rest. Before I fell completely into the grasp of the sandman, I heard someone whisper to me, but I was too far gone to recognize who it was.

True to the doctor's words, four days later, I could see again. Every once in a while, I could still feel the black spots trying to take over me, but I blinked it away.

It was summer break now and it was horrible to have to spend it in the hospital. The doctor saw my predicament. He compromised with me. If I promised him to have someone stay with me 24/7 and help me change my bandages, I could go home.

I searched my memory for Kukai's number, which took me a while. When I finished calling him, he immediately rushed over and helped me get signed out.

Once we were at my house, I told him it was alright to leave. He protested, but I was stubborn this time. I couldn't possibly bother him more than I already had.

With much difficulty, I tried my best to stay alive in the house alone. Every once in a while, I had to call Kukai to buy me some groceries. I tried to pay him back, but he wouldn't hear of it.

One day, the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone, but thought it was probably Kukai. No one else came, except for Yoshi. When I opened it, the person at the door was not who I anticipated it to be.

"Kura- cha-" I slammed the door on him. "Kura- chan!" He banged on the door rapidly, willing me to open it for him again, but it was no use. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to speak to him, I didn't even want to hear him. As fast as I could, I rolled myself to the other side of the house and into my temporary room. Ever since I was handicapped, I was unable to go up the stairs with the wheelchair. I had to make do with what I had.

The room was not spectacular in any way. Frankly, it was almost completely bare, except for a bed, dresser, and a bathroom. It was also much smaller than the room I had upstairs and the walls were a boring shade of beige.

"Nya, Kura- chan," I heard Yoru say from behind me. How did he get in? "Ikuto wants to know why you're ignoring him, nya." I sniffed and didn't answer him. "Oh well… I tried. Kara- chan, wanna go on another date with me?"

"I will stay with Mistress this time."

"Kara, you ca-"

"No, I will stay with Mistress." A smile tugged at my lips. Even though we didn't have a very good communicating relationship, our bond was strong.

"B-but!" Yoru had streams of anime tears falling from his eyes.

"Yoru- kun, I will stay with Mistress," she said one more time. Yoru- kun? When did she start calling him that?

With one last futile puppy stare, he floated away.

I sighed at how things have gotten even more complicated.

One moment Ikuto was the person I couldn't live without, another moment I was avoiding him at all costs. These mood swings cannot be normal or good for me. My lack of a social circle was trouble enough before, but now that Ikuto was gone and Kukai would be busy after the summer break, I have no one.

This wasn't something I was foreign to. Something about this time makes it feel different, though. As if I should've done something to prevent this from happening. Maybe more friends, more connections, more trust. Thinking back, it seems as if everything that has happened was caused by something I did. Whether it was the fact that my personality clashed with others or the fact that just by me being somewhere, it gives off a chain reaction that usually leads me into a deeper hole than I was before. Where the hole came from, I didn't know, but it didn't seem possibly to get out of it.

Perhaps requesting Yoshi to bring me to Nagasaki was a good idea now. After Kukai graduates, I would have nothing to lose, but something else grabbed at me. Ikuto was out of my life now, I had to remember that. He cannot control what I do anymore. He cannot keep me here forever. He cannot be my rock, something that keeps me sane. He cannot protect me anymore, not from anyone and especially not from himself. Even though these thoughts seemed rational, why did it seem that the spell was unbroken? Why did it feel like something is still bounding me here to suffer through this?

The day I came here, I thought it was the end of the line. I didn't need to move around anymore. The Misakis looked so kind, so genuine. Though the people at Seiyo Academy weren't the kindest, I found myself able to blend after several days. I met Kara, a beautiful blessing I would never forget. She will always stay by my side. I was even invited to the Guardians that I refused, made two friends from that group.

Everything fell apart soon after though. Kanosuke became a sex driven man, a pedophile at that. He was gone. Maya who stayed true until only recently was dead by my hands. The students at Seiyo refused to stay quiet. They chattered to themselves constantly, thinking up different stories about me and what happened in my life. The Guardians seem to have forgotten about me, but then again, there were only three left. Nagehiko was gone. And thought Kukai was taking care of me the best he could now, he had graduated. The only thing that stayed the same was Kara.

The dark, yet understanding and loyal chara was an amazing companion. She didn't question why I did what I did, knowing that it was probably the only thing I _could _do at that moment. There was something about her that I feel really connected to, probably because she was my would be self, which makes me ponder even harder. What am I when I grow up? What am I capable of?

So far, I could sing, dance, and draw. All of them are in the fields of Fine Arts. I guess I turned out to be an artsy girl instead of an academic, domestic, or sporty one.

Strangely enough, my mind wandered back to Nagasaki. I could have a new beginning there and pray for a foster family that will keep me. I could make friends and leave all the lies behind. I could find someone who will love me for who I am. I could do all those things, but can I really do it? Can I leave everything behind as if nothing had happened?

For the next few weeks, I was able to heal enough so that the wheelchair wasn't necessary. The doctor had given me crutches to get around easier. Kukai had been an absolute sweetheart, making sure I wasn't going to hurt myself and Ikuto? Well, he hasn't been around lately. And as much as I wanted to say that I didn't miss him, I knew I did. He was an unforgettable character that sticks to your head like super glue.

And so, as I thought of him, I failed to pay attention to my surroundings. The stairs just inches from my feet came unnoticed. It wasn't until I found myself falling down the set of at least twenty steps did I realize what had happened. My body lurched forward, unable to stop itself even when my feet were brushing again the carpeted wood. I felt the adrenaline of the plunge and when I hit the floor, my world blanked. It wasn't that I was unconscious. I was still aware of things around me, I just couldn't see. Not only that, the pain in my body was intolerable. If possible, it was even more painful than when I was hit by a car.

I tried to get up, but felt that one of my arms and one of my legs were flimsy. They merely flopped back down whenever I tried to lift them. Why couldn't I control my limbs?

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell. At least someone was nearby and could hear me. "Help!" I cried out, my voice was raspy from being not used for extended periods of time. "Help me!"

I heard the person behind the door pull out a set of keys. Not long after, that person was by my side. "Kura- chan! Shit…" The voice was not who I thought it was. He quickly went to go somewhere and came back minutes after. "You're going to be alright."

"I… Ikuto?"

"Yeah, it's me." He didn't dare move me, afraid he was going to make it worse. And so, he crouched by my side, ready to do something if anything happened to me. "Kura- chan, stay with me okay?" His voice suddenly hit me when I felt myself drift off. "I won't lose you again."

I tried to comply. I didn't feel tired at all, but I felt sleepy. My eyes needed to rest. That's all. He wouldn't mind, would he? He'll just have to deal with it…

"Kura- chan!"

Darkness. There was _darkness_ all around. No light pierced through this thick _darkness_. It created a pressure going against me. This _darkness_ made it impossible to see anything. Something was wrong with this _darkness_, though. It seemed as if only I could see it.

"Doctor, what happened to her?" How could Ikuto possibly see through this mist of black?

"It seems the cell that was thought to have been no danger to her sight, from her previous accident, has shifted when she fell," was the reply.

There was a growl coming from the deep of Ikuto's throat. It was obvious he wasn't happy. "How can something like this happen if you were more competent of the case?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Tsukiyomi- san, but there _is_ a way for her to recover her-"

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place-"

"There is nothing we could do now, except give her a surgery that will hopefully relocate that cell."

I heard someone shift and collapse on the side of the bed. A warm hand caressed the side of my cold face, brushing away the strands of hair that was near my eyes. "When can the surgery take place?"

"In three week."

The hand quickly shrank away from me as if it was shocked. "Three weeks." It came out as a hiss.

"Yes, I apologi-"

"I don't need your apology," Ikuto grounded out. He was at the edge of his patience. "I need you to make her better."

"We will try as hard as we can."

"Are you implying that it will not be a success?"

"The chances of us being able to move that particular cell are slim. It's too close to all the nerves in her brain," the doctor said. His voice that was stable and stern, now had a small tremble to it. "Tsukiyomi- san, we-"

"I don't want your bullshit!" Ikuto abruptly stood up. "She-"

"Please calm down, sir. We are trying our best here."

"Your best isn't enough."

"Give us those three weeks. We'll try to make it all better," the doctor said, almost pleading.

XxXxXxXxXx

Mmm... Review?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Reluctantly, Ikuto dismissed the sheepish man. He sat back down on the bed slowly laid down, careful not to hurt me or tear off the wires.

"You know, this is probably my fault," he mumbled against my body. "I was in a fight that day when you saw me with Hinamori Amu. One of them had a knife that managed to nick my arm. I wasn't thinking of the consequences of joking around with that girl. It wasn't until I saw your body lying in the hospital bed, pale as death, did it occur to me that just a little mistake like that could cost me more than I was willing to give." His voice cracked in the end. It took him a while before he continued. "I can't lose you. I can't lose you like that. I was a little less than fine when you were ignoring me, but at least I knew there was still a chance of me being with you. With that car crash, I thought my world came apart. Nothing made sense to me anymore."

Slowly, I felt my eyes open, but there was still darkness. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I began to panic. I squirmed against Ikuto, wondering what was happening. "Ikuto…?!"

"I'm right here, it's alright," he said. "Shh…"

I sniffed, clinging on to him. "Why can't I see?"

He stroked my hair as he spoke in the softest voice I've ever seen him use. "When you had that car crash, a cell had shifted from where it was supposed to be. There was nothing wrong with it then, maybe little bits and pieces of black in your vision, but when you fell down those steps, it completely moved from its original position. The cell is now pressed against the part of your brain that allows you to see. If it isn't removed or relocated, it will permanently leave you blind."

A whimper travelled up my throat. Blind? My chances of going to Nagasaki would be slim to none now! No one would want to adopt me, no one will want to love me. Tears began to fall from my unseeing eyes. Ikuto noticed the transparent liquid and left kisses where it trailed. When I didn't stop crying, he was worried.

"What's wrong?" I heard the genuine tone in his voice.

I didn't want to tell him at first, but it needed to come out. "What if no one will love me if I don't get my sight back…?"

As if he was treasuring every second of my despair, he let out a deep velvet chuckle that I had loved so much. "Silly, Kura- chan." He kissed my forehead, and then let a chain of kisses down to my lips. "I'll always love you." So he didn't love Hinamori? As if to answer my question he soon said, The feelings I have for Hinamori Amu is nothing like the ones I have for you. She is just fun to play around with, to tease and mock. Kura- chan, you are what keeps me alive. Your very existent is like the air human beings need."

The way he said it sounded so much more different than how he said it all the other times. The sincerity was booming. There is a chance that he only cares more because of the fact that I am now blind. Another reason would be that I can hear more, now that I am blind. Those little things that I miss with all my other senses seem to stick out more. I could hear better, smell better, feel better, and maybe even taste better. I should really give it a try.

With that thought, the pair of lips that were hovering over mine was covered. Ikuto sharply took a breath in. He was not expecting that, but soon grew into it.

The lack of contact over the time we have been apart was making us both needy. The emotions that were pent up can now be expressed freely.

We made out for the longest time. Our tongues clashed against each other, both fighting for domination. After a while, I was tired and let Ikuto win. He gladly explored my mouth, savouring the taste. I, too, could taste him. He was delicious, more so than before. When he brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, it was impossible for me to repress my moan. It felt so good. The way he moved his tongue was magical, much like the rest of him.

Soon, I felt an unidentified fatigue fall upon me. I had only just slept for hours, perhaps days, but it came quick and silently anyway. My eyelids began to close. I could hear Ikuto whispering things into my ears, but I couldn't hear any of it. I was too tired.

"Sweet dreams," was the last thing I heard before sleep finally reigned.

When I regained consciousness, I heard someone- probably Ikuto- breathing in a rhythmic beat. He must be asleep. With an uncertain hand, I reached for him, but it unfortunately hit him in the eye. He let out a yelp and I felt his stare. I sweat dropped at my fail attempt and looked away from him, though I wasn't quite sure where that was.

"Kura- chan." His voice was threatening, yet playful at the same time. "Do you have anything to do with my eye stinging right now?"

Shifting nervously in the bed, I shook my head. "No…?"

He let out an animalistic growl and pounced on me. The bed groaned in protest at the momentum before banging against the wall. "Are you sure…?" His tone was seductive now, bringing shivers all over my body. "If you're really sure, then I guess I'll have to punish you for lying."

I didn't know what to expect from him, but when he executed his punishment, I was far from anticipating such an action. His fingers moved rapidly along my sides, bringing giggles from me. "I- Ikuto! Sto-ah!" After what seemed like forever, he finally gave me a break. My lungs burned, but I was happy. It was nice to know that what just happened wouldn't lead me to my impeccable doom. Even if I _did_ die now, I would probably die happy.

Ikuto had that effect on me. I'm not sure if he's trying to do this to me, but it was overwhelming, regardless. It should be illegal to have so much control over someone. Is this the same spell that he felt earlier? Did he feel all these crazy things I do?

"Three weeks, Kura- chan," he suddenly said. "Three weeks and you may get your sight back."

"I heard what you and the doctor said," I replied. "There's almost no chance of me recovering my vision and you know it." The ending turned out much more bitter than I thought it would. "I want to see, Ikuto. I want to see everything around me. I want to see you!"

"You will see again, Kura- chan."

I wanted to cry again.

That very same day, I was allowed out of the hospital. It seems that my arm and leg that I thought was broken, was merely my imagination. The blow on the head distorted my rationality, creating false images and feelings.

When I arrived back home, Ikuto told me that Kukai was standing by the gate. It took me a while to remember why he was here. Then, it came to me. He said he was going to buy some groceries for me today. True to his words, the cat boy said that he had a bloated plastic bag in both hands. I felt bad for waiting him wait. Aside from that, it must've looked pretty bad to him with my fragile body in Ikuto's arms. What probably made it worse was that when Ikuto told me of the boy's presence, I had turned away from Ikuto's body and stared blankly at nothing.

I heard him gasp in shock, in fright. It was followed by the sound of rapid footsteps. In a matter of seconds, I felt Kukai drop the bags and raked his hand on my cheek.

"Your eyes…" He trailed off, unsure on what to say. "What happened…?" His confusion turned into anger- quick to jump into a conclusion. "What did you do to her, Kuro Neko?!"

In response to his anger, Ikuto answered with the same ferocity, but it sounded compressed. "I didn't do anything to her."

"Then… Then… how…?" Kukai was in a loss for words.

"I…" Ikuto suddenly stopped. It seems as if he was thinking, reminiscing. "It was my fault…"

I felt my eye muscle twitch, widening the eyelids. "It wasn't your fault!" The feeling of both men's gaze upon mine suddenly made me embarrassed at my outburst, so I whispered my explanation. "It wasn't your fault, Ikuto. I was careless and impulsive. It would've never happened if I just thought clearly enough."

"No, it's not your fault," Kukai said in a stern voice. "Accidents happen. I'll help you get better!"

I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiastic determination. Ikuto, however, was less than thrilled. He tried to shoo the brunette away, but Kukai refused to leave me with him. In the end, I had to persuade him that his family would be worry if he doesn't return at night fall. I also promised him that I would call him if anything happened.

Finally, after a long and eventful day, I was able to just relax with Ikuto. I missed this feeling of doing nothing with him. The silence got boring quickly, though. I told him to turn the TV on, but he refused, thinking that it would offend me. A few convincing statements got me the relaxing sound of cartoons making a complete fool of themselves. This is the life…

"Kura- chan," I suddenly heard Ikuto's voice drown out the high pitch ones. He shifted his arm from my shoulder to my waist, holding me closer to him.

"Mmm, Ikuto?"

"I just want to tell you that no matter what happens, I will always love you." I felt my heart melt at his words. They were sweet, but seemed out of character for him. Why was he being this way? "I love you," he repeated.

I took in his scent and allowed the words to echo in my head. I wouldn't let it go, ever. Just the sound of his voice can put me into the deepest abyss of bliss. His touch was a whole different story. There was no way for me to even describe what I felt when his fingers ever so softly caress my skin. The tingling feeling felt so sensational!

If it was the end of the world and I had to choose whether to go to another planet to save myself, but leave Ikuto behind, or stay in his arms until I die, I would choose the latter. Living without him was like living without oxygen. It was impossible and will eventually kill me off in a slow and painful way. I would die in solitude- unhappy, unsatisfied, unloved. In Ikuto's arms, I would be able to live the last of my life with content.

What if Ikuto somehow felt that Hinamori was more attractive than me? Would he stop loving me? Would he leave me for her? So many times I have heard that if you truly love someone, you will let them go to be happy, but I don't think I can do that. Does that mean I don't really love him? Does that make me a bad person? I don't want to be a bad person.

I thought of life living without Ikuto and immediately felt my heart clench in pain. It was impossible for me to even imagine it.

"What are you thinking about?" Ikuto suddenly said, breaking through my thoughts.

I was surprised at this. "How did you know I was thinking?"

"I guess I can just recognize it by that cute look on your face." I couldn't help but blush at his statement. I didn't know I had a cute look on my face when I get lost in thought. "But I'm curious, what were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I… You…" How was I going to tell him it without thinking that I didn't trust him? "Hinamori…"

"She means nothing."

"But what if…?"

"Kura- chan, you should know by now that I will never leave you or love another."

"Ikuto, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Am I being a bad lover? Shouldn't I be happy even if you _do_ leave me? Shouldn't I be happy because you have found someone who can make you happier than me?" My lips trembled. I didn't want to cry. What if Ikuto didn't like a cry baby? I had to stop crying! "I- Ikuto, do you find me annoying?"

The sudden jolt of his body made it seemed as if he was surprised at my inquiry. "What a silly question from such a silly little kitten." I heard the grin in his intonation.

"Ikuto, answer me, please." My voice was pathetically frail by the end of my sentence.

I felt myself being shifted from my upright position. My back was against the couch, Ikuto on top of me. His soft breath was gently raking my skin. "Why would I ever find you annoying?"

"Because I cry a lot," I whispered. "I caused you and everyone around me so much trouble."

A deep throated laugh reached my ears. "Why are you acting so silly today? The lack of vision must be affecting your brain more than I thought. " My lips trembled again, but this time I ended with a pout.

"Ikuto, my brain is just fine."

"I don't think so."

"Ikuto!"

"Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see," he said in a mysterious voice.

"It's late now, isn't it?"

"Come on."

He got off and carried me into his arms. Ikuto didn't bother taking anything else with him. We were in the warm summer air seconds after. There was no breeze at all and even the outside atmosphere was stuffy.

The two of us walked through many places- up some and down some.

When we finally stopped, I was confused. Where was I? The route we took was unfamiliar, but then again, I wasn't too familiar with the mapping just yet. It all seemed very confusing and different than Hokkaido or any other places I have been.

"I hope you like attractions," with that said, I heard something pop open and he placed me on a hard plastic seat. Soon, I felt the thing I was on move.

"Nya! Isn't this fun, Kara- chan?" Yoru whooped happily. I even heard Kara respond in a more delighted tone.

"ikuto, where are we? Are we in an amusement park?" I inquired. "What time is it? Do they open this late at night?"

"This one is different," Ikuto simply stated, then decided to elaborate. "It has been abandoned by the owners after receiving almost no customers. The electricity still runs, but it won't be long before that too will abandon this site."

"I wanted to show you this before it completely closes down."

I let a smile lift the corners of my lips. "Thank you."

The moment suddenly went into the dump, though, as I heard a person I didn't want to encounter speak. "I- Ikuto! What are you doing here?"

From this distance, I could hear Ikuto gulp. "Hinamori."

"I… I had so much fun last time with you and… I guess you kind of convinced me that I should be myself more…" she said. I could hear the embarrassment in her voice as she spoke. Despite the fact that she seemed to have a crush on the same man I loved, there wasn't anything wrong with her. She could actually be quite sweet, but this wasn't the right time for her to arrive.

My sharp intake in break made Ikuto know that I wasn't happy about what she said. I was ecstatic when Ikuto told me that he wanted to show me such a breathtaking place, but it didn't seem so special when Hinamori was here before me. Had they gone here before I came to this town or had Ikuto been doing these things behind my back?

I didn't voice out my concerns, but it seemed obvious to the man near me. I decided to do something else instead of causing more problems- or so I thought it would be easier. "Ikuto, I want to go home. I'll go back myself."

The reaction I got was immediate. Ikuto stood up abruptly and said with a hasty manner, "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No!" I shouted. "I'm fine. I'll… I'll just get back home."

Without saying goodbye, I got off the contraption that had the outline of a teacup and stumbled away, not quite knowing where I was going. I just needed to be somewhere that didn't involve Ikuto and Hinamori speaking intimately to each other.

When I was able to realize what I was doing, I stopped moving. There was no way I would know where I was going, even before I lost my sight. Now I was lost- completely and utterly lost. How was I going to get home without killing myself?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review?


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I staggered through the night in a panic. Kara was also unable to help me guide my way home. On the way to the abandoned amusement park, Yoru had been trying to converse with Kara the entire path to the place, so she too was confused and lost.

Soon, I knew it was hopeless. I didn't have a clue on how to get home. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know how I was going to get home. I didn't know who to call to for help! It was absolutely frustrating to know that you knew NOTHING!

I was on the verge of slamming my head against a random hard object by the time eternity arrived. With all this happening, the thought of Ikuto was slowly being slipped from my mind. The constant fear being lost forever and lonely was horrifying. What would become of me when the sun rises?

"Kura- chan!" I heard him cry out to me. Since getting lost just might be a better path than facing Ikuto now. I tried to glare deathly at him, but it didn't seem to work because it held absolutely no effect and drew no reaction from him. Did my losing my ability to see also destroy my ability to glare? This just dampened my mood even more. "Kura- chan!" Just leave me alone!

While running wildly away from him, I slammed into something hard, yet soft. "Kura- chan…" Damn it! I just went running straight to him! "Let me explain."

"When?!"

"When what?"

"When did you take her there?"

When he didn't speak, I knew. His silence was enough to tell me that it was probably after he told me he loved me.

"When was it?"

"After Yoru told me you saw me with her." His voice was filled with chagrin. "I didn't want to think about losing you, so I thought if I did something else to distract me from it, it would be alright."

"But it's not."

"I know."

"We can't keep doing this, Ikuto. We can't keep arguing and making up time and time again!" I shouted. How I hated these tears that fall from my eyes. "Just maybe… we should take a break from each other. Give each other the space we need. It's killing me and if you really loved me, it would be killing you.

"It _is_ killing me," he said.

"Then we should take this break."

"Don't do this to me. You'll suffocate me."

"Ikuto! No more! You need to know what your feelings are!"

"I love you!" he shouted. "I _fucking_ love you!"

I froze. This wasn't like him. His character was cool and calm. Not once have I seen him blow up like that. How am I supposed to act now? I wanted to love him. I wanted him to love me, but I didn't want us to be hurting every time something goes wrong. Our relationship was unhealthy and should not be continued. If there was another way that I know to solve this problem, I would jump for that opportunity.

"Ikuto, please give me time to think about it."

Ikuto was reluctant to compromise, but seemed to have thought better of it. "Let me take you home, at least."

I agreed to this, seeing as I didn't know how I would be able to get home anyway.

As we decided, Ikuto and I did not see each other. It has been three weeks since we have been apart. The appointment to my surgery was today. I was beyond nervous. What if it didn't work? What is I was never going to see again? What if nothing good would ever happen to me again?

Kukai was beside me as I fidgeted in the hospital bed, wearing only the loose blue gown. I couldn't seem to stay still as I waited for the doctor to finish checking over my past medical reports.

By the time the doctor was ready and I was wheeled to the surgery room, I was about to jump out of my skin. This was it. Today tells me if I get to see again or remain blind forever. It was impossible for me to stay still and just sit or lay there, waiting. My nerves were making all my other senses more sensitive than it has ever been.

"I can't wait for you to see again!" was the ever so optimistic exclamation from the ever so optimistic former Guardian.

The trip to the room was as long as the Great Wall. I wanted it to be over with.

But when I arrived, I was even more terrified and time just seemed to stop all together. My heart beat rapidly, pounding against my chest. I thought it was going to end up bursting from the exertion, but the doctor injected something into me. It was probably Morphine. As it happened last time, I was told to count to ten. And again, I passed out before I could finish.

_I._

_I.._

_I…_

_I lo_

_I love_

_I love y_

_I love you_

Consciousness began to pull at me. The words were still in my head. It seemed far away now. The voice who spoke was familiar, but my mind was too hazy to recognize it now.

"Kura- chan?" This was the voice I heard… "Kura- chan?"

My eyes slowly opened. I blinked several times. Where was I? This took me a while to answer. I was in a hospital. I had just had my eye- head, brain- surgery. It had gone successful-

Wait…

I blinked several times more- again and again and again and again.

Black.

I didn't see anything. The surgery was over, right? If so, then why could I not see anything? The world was still gone. There was absolutely nothing to see. This can't be possible. The lights must be closed. The curtains must be closed. The door must be sealed. Yes, that's why it's pitch black.

"Kura- chan, can you see me?"

Then that was not what I was supposed to see. There was more to it than just darkness. It was all so overwhelming to know that I was still blind. How come it didn't work? No, I shouldn't ask that. I personally heard it from the doctor that the chance of me regaining my sight was slim to none. This shouldn't have surprised me so much. I need to deal with it. I need to learn how to live without my eyes.

"Kura- chan?"

"Kukai- san, I can't see." There didn't seem to be anymore to explain after that. It should've been clear to him when he saw that my eyes probably contained no life in them.

"W- What?"

"I can't see. The surgery failed." My voice cracked as I spoke. "I don't want to be blind forever. I don't want to-"

I was suddenly interrupted. "Kurokura- san?" This was most likely the doctor speaking. "As you may probably notice, the surgery was not a total success, but we _did_ manage to shift that cell over. We will need to schedule you in for another surgery to do the rest."

"Why couldn't you have just continued the surgery?" Kukai inquired the question that lingered in our minds.

"It would've been difficult to let the surgery go on too long. The aesthetics we had inject in her stopped all functions in the brain. This is to ensure that there won't be any internal interruptions. This drug cannot be used in large doses without harming the user. We had to stop when the time was nearly up." This doctor was different than the one who encountered Ikuto. He was more confident with his explanation. "This also leads to the next surgery not being a complete success. Kurokura- san may need to have three surgeries done to completely relocate that cell to its proper place."

"Then I will be able to see again?" My voice was meek.

"Most likely," with that said, his footsteps disappeared to the hallway and slowly faded away.

I didn't know whether to be thrilled or completely petrified. I needed to go to possibly two more surgeries and still not be guaranteed my sight. This little chance from hope back into me though. I had an opportunity to be better.

When the doctor returned, I was told that the appointment was only days away.

Staying in the hospital seemed to be the most rational thing to do. It wasn't like I could cook anything or get around. People here can help me. Money was also not an obstacle. I had enough to actually _live_ in this place for the rest of my life.

The rest of my day turned out awkwardly. Kukai was speaking animatedly, joking around, trying to lighten up the tension, but it was futile. I was in no mood to chat. The devastating fact that my first surgery had completely failed was enough to put me in an emotional state. I wanted all the things that are happening to me to completely flip around.

That night, I closed my eyes- opening it was a habit from the eleven years of having my sight- and fell into a restless slumber.

_"Kitty cat, I won't stay here for long." _

_"Kitty cat, I won't let you live happily while I suffer."_

_"Kitty cat, come over here and sing me a song."_

_"Kitty cat, your life will only grow tougher."_

My eyes snapped open. He wasn't someone I wanted to hear. Everything about him left me in a fit of terror- his haunting voice, his angry eyes, his crazed smile. He needed to stop plaguing me like a disease.

_"Tsu- chan, where did you get that?" a young teenage boy asked the little girl. _

_"I don't know, Tsu- kun," she replied._

_"Did someone give it to you?"_

_The little girl pondered thoughtfully at the question, but shook her head when the answer didn't come to her. They looked at the trinket that was in her soft tiny hands. It emitted a glow that attracted their undivided attention. _

_Being only four, shiny objects attracted the little girl's interest. She wouldn't give it to anyone despite their pleads or even money- not even Tsu- kun's. Tsu- chan was too fascinated by it to let it go. She kept it with her 24/7, even in showers and in her sleep. There was no way she was going to lose it. _

The first day of my stay wasn't too boring. I listened to the television or the radio. Food was bland, but not completely terrible. At least it was healthy. Kukai visited me early that day, keeping me as entertained as he could. The dreadful mood I was in the precious day was dissipating. I didn't feel as sorry for myself. It wasn't like it would help to bathe in my own self pity.

The second day of my stay was lonely. Kukai had things to do and I was left to only listen to the television and radio again. I didn't have any visitors that day. There wasn't really anyone who _would_ visit me. I only had Kukai now, but I shouldn't always trouble him.

The third day was less interesting. The boredom has finally reached me. Kukai came, but even he couldn't make me feel better. The food was starting to get to me. I needed something to give my taste buds a jolt. Everything was tedious here- the activities, the TV shows, the food, the nurses and doctors. It irritated me that they couldn't have made things more interesting for the, already suffering, patients.

The fourth day was just about ready to kill me. Kukai had brought the Guardians over, but I wanted nothing to do with them. They chatted vigorously while I zoned out. Perhaps Kukai got bored of only having me for company. I don't blame him. I would too.

The fifth day was the finishing blow. I was about to kill myself. Maybe there was something sharp around? This ended soon enough, though. I had an unexpected and slightly unwelcomed visitor.

"Leave me alone," I growled. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. Now, go away."

He didn't comply with my words, as always. In those weeks we have been separated, nothing seemed to have changed between us. My reluctance to be in close proximity with him was a given. His desire to be nearer to me was also a given. We clashed. We repelled each other. It was like we were two ends of a magnetic. We were so close to each other, yet so far apart. We needed each other, yet we needed time alone.

It was terrible how things turned out. I felt so strongly toward this man. I wanted things to work out between us. It couldn't be a reality, though. We weren't meant to be. If we were, things would turn out for the best between us.

"Haven't you have had enough time apart?" he inquired.

"Have you figured out your feelings yet?" I countered.

"I don't understand what you are trying to get me to do, Kura- chan."

"It isn't that hard!"

"I know what I feel! I love you!"

"Then have you told that to Hinamori?"

This brought silence to the room. It was obvious he hasn't.

"You can't keep leading her on. You can't see leading _me_ on."

"I'm not leading you on. I love you."

"I don't want to talk anymore. My surgery is tomorrow. I need to be in a good mood or it will affect the outcomes." My voice was less intense now and so was his.

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out well the first time."

"Not your fault."

"I wish you the best of luck for your next one."

I heard his footsteps move away from me. Something told me that what I did might be a mistake. "Wait! Ikuto wait!" The rhythm stopped. "Don't go, yet. I'm sorry."

The bed dipped down. I felt his head on my abdomen. A hand was making invisible swirly designs on the bed sheet that outlined my legs. This managed to calm me down and made me fall back into bliss. I sighed contently at his actions.

"I miss this so much." I was glad he said it before me. It would be embarrassing to give into something I had accomplished.

"I'm so sorry, Ikuto," I whispered. "I'm insecure. I don't know why I am this way. I love you so much and seeing you with her makes me so… so… so… _jealous_! I wanted you to be all mine. I didn't want to share you an-"

His lips slammed against my own. This was something I had longed for since our separation.

"Ikuto, I love you," I murmured after breaking apart. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too, Kura- chan," he replied back. "So much."

The next day, I wasn't as nervous as I was the first thing I went to surgery. It didn't feel so hard anymore. All I needed to do was imagine I was with Ikuto. I needed to imagine what it feels like to be with him. When he kisses me, touches me, tells me he loves me.

Before I knew it, I was away from reality in the operation room.

_"Is this your happy ending?"_

_"Will you see again?"_

_"Can he love you forever?"_

_I could hear the voices- the things they say-, but I could never see anything. It was either entirely white or pitch black. This didn't make sense. I knew I was in a dream, even when it all seems so real._

_"Die!"_

_I felt blood rise from my esophagus, streaming through my lips. Looking down, I saw something was plunged inside me. It went deep and dangerous. The red substance flooded the emptiness. Everything was red. The agony that I wasn't supposed to feel in a dream burst from inside me. It sent waves and waves of pain rippling throughout my body. _

_Something not liquefied ripped through my throat. The scream that was uncompressible echoed everywhere around me. I couldn't help it. It hurt too much. The thing inside me seemed to have expanded. I felt it puncture more areas in my body, leaving enormous wounds. More blood drowned my surrounding. _

_I trembled violently at the sensation. No more… No more… Let it end. KILL ME!_

"She's waking up!"

"Hurry!"

"More dosage!"

"She won't be able to take anymore!"

"She'll die!"

"She's _dying_!"

"Sew it back up! Sew it back up"

"Keep her alive!"

_Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep. . . Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review?_  
_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open. Bright light filled my vision. Where was I? What happened? I was so confused. Something happened to me, but I can't remember.

"Kura- chan?"

I turned my head to the right and saw a beautiful face that I had desired to see for so long. The smile that has been reserved only for him suddenly broke out. "Ikuto!"

"Kura- chan…" he breathed out, holding me in an embrace. "I was so worried. No, I was frightened." This confused me. What could've made him react this way? "Your heart stopped beating half way through the operation. It refused to start up again. I thought you had died." The tears that I had never dreamt of seeing were spilling from his dark rapt eyes. "I love you, Kura- chan."

I giggled at him. He was so silly to think that I would give up so easily. "I love you, too!" Then, I felt something bumpy on the bed. I blinked several times. What was it?

Carefully, I shifted my body so that the object was no longer under me. Ikuto looked at me oddly, but I decided to ignore it. I was too curious to care about anything else. Lifting the cover, I gasped at what I saw. There on the bed was a red egg with an image of a golden eye on it. When I held it to eyelevel, I saw that the eye had changed colours. It was now lime green and changing the angle again, I saw that it was navy blue. This was such an unusual egg. Was it another Heart's Egg? I didn't think I would get another one.

Kara looked at it curiously, and then gave an out of character poke. It wiggled, but only for a short moment. Nothing else happened after. She gave it another poke and it gave her the same result.

"Is this another Heart's Egg?" I inquired. Ikuto looked at it, taking it into his own hands and shook it. "Hey! Be gentle with it!" He grinned cattishly and kissed it. "Ikuto! Stop that!"

"If this is going to be your would be self, does it really matter if I just gave it a little peck?"

As if on cue, Yoru asked, "Kara- chan, wanna kiss, nya?" The sound followed was a slap. Kara turned her head away from the cat chara and floated off. I could hear Yoru whine at the outcome and tried to persuade Kara to forgive him.

"It doesn't make it any less weird…" I said, eying the two of them.

"If it makes you feel any better… Since Yoru is my would be self and Kara is your would be self, that means the two of us are destined to be together. I know my chara is in love with yours." As he spoke, his face got closer and closer to mine till we were only inches apart. "I'm sure you know if your chara is in love or not…" He gave my lips a lick, tempting me. "Why don't you tell me?"

My eyes were focused on his lips as I spoke. "Ikuto, just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

We enjoyed ourselves with each other's presence until we heard a cough behind us. This seemed somewhat déjà vu. I held a dark blush on my face while Ikuto still looked calm and collected.

"I see you are feeling well. Are your eyes working well for you?" I nodded at his question. "Good. Now I would like you to cooperate with me for a simple check up to see if everything is working properly." Again, I nodded. He shone a light in my eyes while telling me to look in all different directions, following his finger. "Perfect. I'm glad the operation turned out the way it was supposed to be. I apologize for the occurrence midway. It was unexpected for your body to respond so quickly."

"It's fine," I quickly said. I was alive now and was able to see. What do I have to complain about?

"I hope you don't have less faith in us…?"

"Of course not," I said with my eyes wide. "You have given me my sight back!"

"I'm glad," he responded with a smile. "I'll leave you two alone now. Whenever you're done, you can sign out." Before he left, he gave us a wink, leaving me blushing again.

Ikuto practically pounced on me when the door closed. His lips were attached to my neck, sucking at it hungrily. They stopped and left trails of butterfly kisses everywhere. Between each one, he chanted, "Mine." By the end of the journey, I was left panting in desire. I wiggled around, trying to gain some attention to other places.

"Ikuto," I moaned. He knew just where to touch me. He also knew where the boundaries where. How could I ever have thought that I could live life without him? It was a preposterous idea and should be sliced and diced, trampled, burnt, tossed into the ocean, eaten by a shark, puked out, and thrown into a volcano. Only he was able to make me feel the way I do. It would be a mistake to let him go. "Ikuto, more…"

After what seemed like an eternity in pleasure, we relaxed and slowly got ready to leave. Before we walked under the threshold, a heavily sweating brunette appeared in front of us. "Kura- chan, I'm so sorry I didn't make it here on time before you went to your surgery, but I'm so glad you can finally see again! Mom wanted me to go shopping for school supplies. She wanted everything new for middle school!"

I quickly told him that it was alright and that we should celebrate. He could invite the Guardians over and Ikuto can invite anyone he wanted. The ex- Guardian energetically ran off to tell his friends while the dark haired prince beside me said that there was no one he wanted to see right now, except for me. It warmed my heart how the words came so naturally from his mouth.

As if I was a personal doll for him, he carried me home and placed me upright on the couch before patting my head. It wasn't like I couldn't find my way anymore. He was so overprotective now, but I can't say I didn't enjoy all the attention from him.

He sat next to me and turned the TV on- to the cartoon channel, of course. A new show call, "Cool as a Kitten," was on. It featured a small newborn kitten with black and white fur. Its cute round eyes were a wondrous shade of green. The little kitten was nameless, but it always got into trouble- got other animals into trouble. It didn't do it on purpose. Things just seemed to happen to it.

"It reminds me of you," I heard Ikuto whisper into my ears. I pouted and swat him away with my hand, which he dodged. The tease of a man chuckled at my halfhearted will to hurt him. "Feel like going upstairs?" His hand was going up and down my thigh.

This time, I was able to hit him. "Ikuto, stop being a pervert. The Guardians are coming soon an-"

"So we can do it after they leave?"

"No!"

"Ikuto, I'm not going to have s- s- se- se…" I stuttered at the word and couldn't continue. Blushing, I knew it was childish, but it was so weird saying the word!

"You can't even say the word?" Ikuto grinned. "I guess you really aren't ready."

The doorbell suddenly rang, saving me from more humiliation. I rushed to open it and let Kukai and his friends- Hotori, Yuiki, and Hinamori- in.

"Hey, Kura- chan!" came Kukai's greeting.

Hotori was more subtle and had more charm to it while Yuiki's was even more hyperactive than Kukai's.

The words from Hinamori, however, were nearly incomprehensible. She had a soft blush on her face as she looked at her feet. Was it because of how we had met the other night? "H- Here…" She held out a bag with a rectangular object in it. I took it from her hands with a mumbled, "Thanks," and looked at what was in the bag. There was a box that said "Whitey Whitey." What is this?

I gave her a questioning look, which made her blush darken. With a sigh, I thanked her again and placed the box on the table. After, I went into the kitchen and searched the cupboards and the refrigerator for food that was good enough for them. As I went out, I had a tray full of some of the most expensive biscuits, chocolate, and tea.

Their eyes lit up as soon as they saw what I had brought out for them. Yuiki immediately bounced from her seat at the couch and made her way to me, jumping around excitedly. I was careful not to make a mistake by giving her the items. She was probably going to keep it all for herself.

Setting down the tray, I looked around for a place to sit and saw that Ikuto had moved from his place at the couch that had been taken over by the Guardians. I walked over to the cat boy before sitting on the lap he was patting.

I noticed that the there was an odd kind of tension in the room between Ikuto and the Guardians. The feud must still be unsettled, but this was my celebration in my honour, I _will_ make them cooperate. I opened my mouth to say something, but Yuiki quickly beat me to it. "Let's play a game!"

"What should we play?" Hinamori inquired.

"How about…" The blonde- haired girl looked thoughtfully at the ceiling with one hand on her chin. "How about…"

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Ikuto suggested out of the blue. I looked at him in shock while Yuiki nodded profusely in agreement.

Everyone began gathering in a circle. I sat still in Ikuto's lap, wondering what was on his mind to have suggested something like that. "Come on, love." The way he said "love" sent pleasant shivers down my spine. After that, I couldn't seem to control myself. I did everything he wanted me to, which was to sit in that circle and play Truth or Dare with them.

"I want to go first! I want to go first!" Yuiki shouted with an arm in the air, waving rapidly. "Truth or dare, Amu- chan?"

"Umm… truth." The pink- haired girl had taken the easy way out, or so it had seemed…

Yuiki had a mischievous look in her eyes as she stated her question "Is there someone in the room that you like?"

There was a pregnant silence in the air after the inquiry. Hinamori seemed conflicted, looking back and forth between Hotori and Ikuto, making it obvious that she had more than one crush. After a moment of an internal battle, she decided to lie. She crossed her arm, looking away, and said, "I don't like anyone!"

I looked over to Ikuto, but he had his indifferent look on his face, which made me relieved. Looking at Hotori, I saw a totally different story. He seemed somewhat disappointed. Does he have feelings for Hinamori? It was weird, the expression his face. It wasn't completely disappointment. There was also a bit of guilt and regret.

"Anou… Ikuto, truth or dare?"

Ikuto didn't need a second to say his answer, "Dare."

"I dare you to…" Hinamori paused, thinking what she should dare him to do. "I dare you to run down the street with only your underwear on!" After she said that, she blushed. It must've been an impulsive thing to say for her.

There was a part of me that thought that he wasn't going to do it, but there was another part of me that knew he would. It wasn't like he would lose anything except perhaps his digni-

My eyes widened as he stripped in front of us. I know why he was so willing now. His body was pale, but smooth and well built. He had the most perfect physical appearance I've ever seen. My eyes trailed down his neck, down his torso, and to his pants. He was slowly unbuttoning it. I looked back up and saw that he was staring at me. When he saw me look at him, a smirk graced his lips. He looked down, causing my wandering eyes to follow. His pants were gone now. All that's left was a set of black silk boxers. His legs were to be envied. They were formed with the muscle looking strong, but not overly built.

The desire in me that I didn't think could ever grow over what I already felt for him just multiplied by ten folds. As he walked outside, I couldn't help but stare at how his muscles tense and relax. When he ran, I was on the verge of passing out.

When the dare was over, I was so relieved that I was still conscious. I was afraid my heart would burst from the strain- never had it beat so rapidly before.

"Like what you see?" I was speechless when Ikuto asked me that. Only when he put his clothes back on did my brain function again. I shook my head and blinked a few times. Ikuto grinned down and me, but instead of what I thought he would do, he said "Truth or dare, kiddy king?" The look he had given me made me think he was going to ask me instead of Hotori Tadase.

"Dare!" The way it came out of his mouth, it seemed as if he was just trying to prove to Ikuto that he wasn't afraid, but that was probably a mistake on his part.

Ikuto gladly whispered him a dare that made his eyes widen in shock and terror. The Guardian's king looked as if he wanted to back down, but his pride was on the line.

I guess my judgment wasn't completely correct. Hotori's dare turned out to be kissing Hinamori. To put it lightly, I too was surprised at it. The doubts that Ikuto has feelings for that girl slowly faded away.

The result of the dare was two completely red- faced kids. They sat back in their seats in the circle and Hotori took his turn, "Ikuto, truth or dare?" I guess he wanted revenge.

"Dare."

"Leave Amu alone," came the dare.

I looked at Ikuto and saw him smirk. He wasn't fazed by it at all. "That wasn't much of a dare. I'll do what I like, but don't worry, kiddy king, I won't take your little girlfriend away from you." This was followed by a pair of arms wounding around me and pulling me close to a body. Hotori saw this and didn't seem to hate Ikuto as much anymore.

Hinamori, however, looked somewhat hurt, but that was it. She glanced at the King and the pain disappeared. She looked less confused as well. Something weird happened though. Her eyes slowly trailed to Kukai. Did she have a crush on the soccer star as well? Such a fickle life she lives.

"Kura- chan, truth or dare?" When he asked me, I finally knew why he didn't say that to me in the first place. If he _did_ ask me first, I probably wouldn't ask him back, but knowing Hotori, he would just to get back at the cat boy.

My mouth opened, wondering what I should say. It seemed that whatever I chose, he would use it against me and make me do the most embarrassing thing in the world. "Dare…?"

"I dare you to cover your entire body in cream," he whispered, making sure no one else heard him. My body went rigid and I gave him the most horrified look I could muster. He gave me a deep throated laugh before saying, "Just kidding. How about… use your chara change for the rest of the game?" I was surprised at how easy his dare was, but when he continued quietly to me, I realized that this wasn't it. "You'll owe me after they leave."

With a gulp, I sweat dropped and did a chara change. My wings burst from my back, showering Ikuto and Kukai, who were beside me, with feathers. I felt calmer than last time when that I chara changed. This must be the character I would possess in the future.

"Kukai- san, truth or dare?"

For the rest of the game, we did the stupidest things. We were covered in all different kinds of substances- mustard, ketchup, cookie crumbs, and tea- when we were done. I told everyone that it as alright to shower here, but I didn't have a supply of clothes that would fit the males. They all said it was alright and left for home.

I quickly cleansed myself and jump on to bed. My body was absolutely exhausted from the day's events. Ikuto also fell on to the bed with me. He no longer had his ketchup covered clothes on; instead, he was only in his boxers.

"We still have cream and mayo."

My body shot up and I glared at him. "Stop thinking like that!"

"How about a kiwi each on one of those beautiful ti-"

I stopped him by hitting him on the head with a pillow. "Don't even try to finish that sentence." How come it seems that even though I've regained my sight, my death glare was ineffective against Ikuto? "Why are you always such a pervert? How did I fall in love with someone like you? It's so weird… I always imagined that my prince charming was well… _normal_ and you're far from nor-"

"Shh… Make a wish," he suddenly said to me. I gave him a confused stare. "It's 11:11."

_I wish that Ikuto and I will be together forever._

"What did you wish for?" he inquired.

"For a hot athletic swimmer boyfriend," I said, randomly.

The look Ikuto gave me wasn't jealously or anger, he merely stared at me. "Really, now?"

"Uh huh."

"What did you really wish for?"

"Can't tell you, or it won't come true."

Ikuto tried to convince me to tell him, but in the end, I decided to ignore him and turned the lights off. I'm sleepy, so it means bedtime…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry I haven't been updating. My brain turned to mush over the break and I never managed to get anything done!

Umm... As for questions that have been asked... Would any of you mind posting them on my forum? I can answer them immediately- or as quick as possible- there.

Thank you!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_"Come play!" a squeaky voice said to me. I did several double takes at what I saw and then stared. There in front of me was a rainbow coloured teddy bear. It was gigantic! That wasn't the weirdest part. No, the weirdest part was that it was driving a car that was too small for it with a cup of… something in its paws. "Want some honey green tea?" Its eyes sparkled at me as it continued to drive in a circle around me. _

_I didn't know whether to be completely freaked out at what was happening or just go with the flow. What came next made me lose my cool._

_A round red thing came prancing out from wherever it came from. It was as big as the giant teddy bear and had arms and legs. There was a lowercase "m" right in the middle of it. Looking at it more closely, I could identify it as an M&M. Beside this odd creation was… Ikuto?! _

_This isn't right. This entire thing was getting way out of hand. I accepted that a giant rainbow coloured teddy bear was driving a car with honey green tea in its paw. I even accepted a red M&M had arms and legs, but when it's dancing with Ikuto, that's where I draw the line. _

_"Come dance with us!" Ikuto and the giant M&M both chirped. I shook my head. Ikuto does not _chirp_. I need to get out of here before I lose whatever sanity I still have. _

_"Kuraaaaa- chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

_"Come play!"_

_"Want a drink?"_

_"Honey green tea!"_

_"Let's have fun!"_

_"Dance! Dance!"_

_I saw little Ikutos running around, all had mini M&M dance partners with them. This can't be happening!!!_

_Everything suddenly disappeared; I was left with a new scene. This one was much more normal. I was in a fancy restaurant and the faces of the guests were all unseen. I saw Ikuto wave me over to a table. Without a thought, I walked over to him. He tucked me into the table before sitting down himself. _

_"Can I take your order, please?" I heard the waiter inquire. My head turned to give him my full attention when I noticed that everything. The waiter looked like Ikuto! Then who's the person… I turned back to the man I was dining with and saw that he, too, was Ikuto. What was going on?!_

_Looking around, I saw everyone sitting down was Ikuto with different clothes on. Some were wearing men clothes, others were wearing female clothes. It was enough to scar me for the rest of my life. _

_All the Ikutos suddenly stood up from their seats and rushed over to me. "Can I take your order, please?" Their clothes had all changed into waiter outfits. "Can I take your order, please?"_

_I quickly stood up, knocking down the chair, and pushed my way out. When the Ikutos were out of sight, I breathed a sigh of relief. This couldn't get any weirder than it already has, but of course, my accuracy has been off lately._

_My hands felt weird and when I looked at them, I let out a loud scream. Instead of normal human hands, mine were one of bear paws- teddy bear paws! My eyes wandered the rest of my body. The horror had yet to stop. I didn't have the usual form I had. My entire body was a light shade of brown with a white tummy spot. On my neck was a soft green ribbon manipulated into a bowtie. _

_Another teddy bounced toward me. This one was dark with beautiful eyes. Instead of round bear ears, it had triangular cat ears. Looking more closely, I found this bear resembled someone. "Kura- chan…" The teddy had given me a loose hug with its nubby arms. _

_The voice was horrifyingly familiar. "Ikuto?!"_

_"Who else, Kura- chan?"_

_This was so awkward, hearing his deep velvet voice from a cute and fluffy teddy bear. _

_"Come on, Kura- chan. Let's dance now!" _

_Without my consent, he somehow managed to get a grip on my paw. He spun me around and around until I was ready to puke. "Ikutoooo, stop!" _

_He suddenly let go and I fell to the ground._

The next morning when I woke up from that particularly bizarre dream, Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. I made myself presentable and found him downstairs in the dining room with newspaper in hand and a cup of tea. He looked completely focused on the papers.

I walked over to him and saw that he was trying to do Sudoku. He was, of course, failing miserably. "Why don't you try something easier for you- maybe a crossword puzzle?"

"Didn't you think I already tried that?" A smile crept on to my face at his response. This time, it was me who get to tease him. I opened my mouth and was about to give my worst, but the next thing he said made me stop. "Have I ever told you that you look beautiful in that uniform?" Why did he always have to do this to me? Just when I thought I could win, he does something that makes me stop in my track and raise this guilt in me if I followed through with my plan. "I love how it shows your legs." My dream bubble just popped. I was wrong about him. He was absolutely infuriating! "Oh, and don't forget your egg." Egg?

He held out the oval object that appeared in the hospital the day before. Oops!

I examined the egg further, capturing its every detail. There really wasn't much more, except that it looked invisible at one certain angle. I've never seen anything so different, so unique. Not even Ikuto have seen or heard such things.

"Ne, Ikuto?" He looked at me. "Why don't you try doing Sudoku with this?" I threw him a scientific calculator that was in the kitchen drawer that Maya kept all her financial stuff in.

Ikuto looked at it oddly, as if he has never seen such an object before. "Never mind the Sudoku, I'll do the crossword. What has three words and is used for fishing?"

Looking around for inspiration, my eyes landed on a can in the recycling bin and the lawn. "Can of worms?"

He scribbled the letters in and found that it fit. "Only you can think of something so weird."

"That's not true! It's not _that_ weird!"

"A can of worms? Where did it come from?"

"Ah… well…" A blush slowly appeared on my cheeks. "I saw the can over there… and the lawn…"

It took a while for him to comprehend what I was getting at. Finally, after several minutes, he burst out laughing. It was a deep and rather subtle laugh, but calming and ever so charming. "Only you… Only you…"

The next few days, I was left doing nothing, but strange dreams still plagued my nights. It's not like the one with the teddy bear. No, it's the ones where I see everything in a God's point of view, where everyone is present and I am nothing but a ghost in the mortal world.

My newest dream was one of when there was a happy family- a couple and two children. They laughed and danced, but everything faded away into flames in the end. I could feel the pain, the lost of someone close. It didn't make sense to me. I wanted to make sense of it- all of it.

So far I have the girl's name, or at least her nickname,- Tsu- chan. She has a brother nicknamed, Tsu- kun. They weren't twins, but they were close. There was also the girl's friend. He was several years older than her, but several years younger than Tsu- kun. That friend was the closest person in Tsu- chan's life, more so than Tsu- kun. Everything she did revolved around that single male, but there was an obstacle- the male's sister. There were never any images of that mystery girl, only mentions.

Aside from that, something horrible happened to that family. A great fire arose from within the house. It consumed everyone in it. Tsu- chan, however, somehow managed to survive, but at a cost of someone close to her. That day, it felt as if a large part of her had gone missing. She tried to find it. Time and time again she failed. The trinket she found had also disappeared with it. Where they went? No one knew.

I didn't know why I kept dreaming of such events. This girl I didn't know. This family I never had. These memories I did not remember. It felt like someone randomly put these dreams and nightmares into my head, wishing for me to play a game of jigsaw puzzle with them. I was going along with it, piecing things together. It was a slow process, but it was a steady one. The more I dreamt, the more I knew. The more I dreamt, the more I didn't know. It was a double edge sword that made me confused, yet satisfied my curiosity at the same time.

For the eleven and some months of my life, I have never been so unsure of myself. Whereas things have been solved, other problems have arisen. It was a never ending circle that I needed to break.

"What are you thinking about?" My head snapped toward the person speaking.

I was currently sitting at a bus stop. Ikuto had something to do, so I decided to go to check out what interesting places this town has. He wanted to go with me, but he has been avoiding work for much too long. If he was to ditch today's mission, he would probably be fired. Not like it mattered to me, I have enough money to support both of us, but his male ego prevented such a thing from happening. There was no way he would rely on a female for money.

"Hello?" the person beside me was confused now. He must think I have ADD. I just might have that. My mind if always wandering, but what eleven year old's mind doesn't? Well, he seemed pretty normal. He looked around my age and didn't seem to have the attention- deficit disorder…

"Hello," I finally said back.

He smiled at me and asked his question again. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Maybe I was being a bit too cold to this stranger.

"Where are you going?"

Or maybe he was just nosy. "Somewhere."

"Well, I didn't think you would just stand at a bus stop forever. Maybe we're going to the same place?" He was such a persistent fellow. Too bad I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. I had too much to think about.

"I doubt it."

"Well, I'm going to the famous candy store here."

I froze. I had to change my destination now. Maybe I'll stop several stations before or after that place. Maybe I'll just stay in the bus and look at all the places in the route. "I'm not going there."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are!"

"Am not!!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"This bus only goes to the candy store." That got me. I didn't know that. Why would a bus _only_ go to a store? He must be lying to me. "That bus is owned by the store owners."

I have to find another bus station now. Where to? Where to?

My mind searched fruitlessly for a bus that takes me to somewhere interesting, but Ikuto had only suggested the candy place. This was pretty pathetic for me, to not know much about the town I've lived in for more than half a year. I should really get out more. Maybe there's a chocolate factory somewhere. I can go there instead.

"Look! It's coming!"

I looked at the oncoming bus and made a quick run for it. I'll just go visit there next time. With Ikuto too! That's a plus.

The boy called out after me, but didn't move from his spot. He needed to board the bus.

When I went home, Ikuto was still absent. The house was so lifeless without him. I was so used to someone always being there to welcome me or come home with me, that it seems as if I have walked into a new world when the norm doesn't happen.

I walked over to the couch and lounge on it, but didn't turn on the television. It didn't seem to feel right doing it without him. My life has become so entranced with his that it seems like I'm missing a large part of myself without him. This missing section of my life where I am happy and carefree is gone when he is. This shouldn't be healthy for me- to love someone to that point where being away from him is painful. Perhaps this isn't love? No, no one else can make me feel the way he makes me. He has a special aura that attracts me to him.

"Miss Kurokura?" I suddenly heard someone speak my name. Who could it be? This person sounded familiar, but it was vague. "Miss?"

I opened the door and saw that is was Kouki. I never thought I would see him again. It seemed that when Maya left, he disappeared as well. There had been no traces of his presence for months. "I'm so glad you're here, Miss Kurokura. I need your help." That wasn't what I thought I would hear from a driver who was supposed to work for the family, but vanished without even a note. "Please, follow me."

This was definitely turning out for the worse. No way was I going to follow him. He was technically not a stranger, but someone I didn't know well enough to trust with my life. Not to mention the fact that he had suspiciously left. What was he doing in the time that all the bad things happened to me? Where was he when I needed an adult to keep me here?

I slammed the door closed without saying a word. It's not like I need a driver, really. Besides, I am not his employer; I don't pay him. He needs to just leave me alone, but of course… He didn't do that.

Kouki started to shout things, but I covered my ears and ran upstairs. I didn't need to deal with this right now. I am happy the way things are. It has been so long since I have felt like I belong somewhere; no one was going to take that away from me. No one.

Suddenly, from atop the stairs, I heard Ikuto's voice through the door. He was shouting for Kouki to leave. My former driver appeared to have resigned, since his voice faded away.

Ikuto opened the door moments later and I jumped at him. He was surprised at first, but caught me before I hit the floor. I snuggled close to his warm body, seeking the comfort he always gave me. He, in turn, stroked my hair and whispered words of nothing into my ears. "He won't hurt you… I won't let him…" I sighed at the soothing feeling that spread across my body.

"I'm sorry I cannot help you, Mistress." Kara's voice was strained and helpless.

I sniffed one last time I turned to face her. "It's not your fault, Kara. It's mine. I should be stronger than this, but something always manages to break through my brave act. I'll try harder and be the person I will be in the future."

With me still in his arms, Ikuto walked up to my bedroom- really, it was our bedroom, seeing as he was here so often. He placed me gently on the bed before slipping out of the room again. I was left wondering what he was doing for several minutes before he came back in. In his hand was a teddy bear. A rather big rainbow- coloured teddy bear. This was quite uncanny. Next thing you know, he'll be dancing with a giant, talking M&M…

"I got this for you earlier, to make up for missing your trip to the candy store," he said, sitting beside me. I guess he thought my journey was successful. "How was it?"

"Well… I didn't really make it there…" I stated, sheepishly. "There was this weird boy there who asked me the most annoying questions."

"What did he ask you?"

"I guess it's not really the questions that annoyed me," I corrected myself. "It's more in the fact that he's nosy _and_ a smart ass. He's also way too persistent!"

"I'll go with you to the candy shop next time, alright?"

"Yes, please!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Review?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The next day, I thought it was time that I started to do the laundry. It has been nearly the entire summer break that I have lazed around, getting into all different kinds of trouble. Almost all my casual clothing was worn at least once. Since it was sunny today, it was the perfect time to get started.

As I sorted through the clothes, I noticed that there was something in one of the pockets. It was a crumpled envelope. The words in front were smudged and there were water marks everywhere. Slowly, I opened it and took out a piece of paper. It was folded into thirds. It was stuck together, unfolding it was slightly difficult. As well as I could, I straightened it out.

Just when I was about to read it, a loud bang reached my ears. I looked behind me, wondering what was happening. When another bang was heard, I knew something was wrong. Quietly, I snuck into the living. In front of me was not what I expected to see. Instead of a burglar, or even a murderer of some sort, it was my Heart's Egg that was still not hatched. It was bouncing around, knocking things over.

I did not understand what was happening. What's wrong with it? Is it unwell? Is it unhappy with me? I did not expect an answer from it, but I also did not expect it to suddenly jump out the window.

My eyes widened drastically. No way was I going to let it run away from me!

I ran out the door and went to try and get it, but someone was already there with their hands on my egg. "Is this yours?" he inquired with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," I answered.

"It doesn't look like anything I've seen before," he said. "Is it really a Heart's Egg?"

Giving him a calculating look, I also looked at his appearance. His hair was the darkest black I've ever seen and his eyes were the deepest blue. He had smooth- flawless-, pale skin that glowed under the sun. His clothes matched his facial features nicely. They were all black and white. He looked very Gothic in front of me.

The boy stared back at me, giving me the same treatment.

"Yes, it's mine."

"Interesting…" He turned it all around and moved it into different angles. "Mind if I keep it?"

"Give it back!"

He let out a laugh that brought shivers down my spine. It was dark and piercing. I couldn't tell if it gave me a good feeling or not. "Here." I was actually surprised that he handed it back to me without a condition. "What's your name?"

"Give me yours first."

"Shizuki Darku," he stated with a bow. "Now, yours, fair maiden."

"Kurokura."

"Oh? Just Kurokura?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I'll call you Ku- chan."

"Ku- chan?!" another voice joined me. I quickly turned and saw Ikuto right behind me.

He didn't look happy by the new presence. His arms were wrapped possessively around my waist, drawing me close to him. Automatically, I leaned into his welcoming body. "I believe you are trespassing on private property."

"Shizuki- san-"

"Darku is fine."

"Darku- san."

"Darku- kun."

"D- Darku- kun, maybe you_ should_ go," I said. "I mean, I still need to do my laundry and-"

"My mother owns a Laundromat just a few streets down. Why don't I help you with your clothes and then I'll show you where it is?" He had a rather charming grin on his face as he spoke. "Free of charge for such a lovely lady."

Ikuto tightened his grip on me, but his face showed indifference. "I know where it is. I'll take her there."

"What are you exactly, her brother?"

"No, I'm her boyfriend." My heart raced at what he just said.

"Oh? Ku- chan, did he ever ask you to be his girlfriend?"

I opened my mouth to say "yes," but thinking back, he never did. Darku saw my hesitation and his grin widened.

"Well! I guess you're not bound by anything then." He took my hand and pulled me from Ikuto's arms. The sudden action made the cat boy lose his grip on me. "Come on! I'll help you with carrying your laundry." He led me into the house instead of the other way around. When he began to drag me to the wrong direction, I pulled back and the correct positions were in place. I was the one showing him where the laundry room was.

`When we piled everything into two baskets- all the clothes were mine, Ikuto came by and got his basket of clothes. Not once did he look at the other two people in the room.

The three of us walked to the Laundromat with an air of tension around us. I was in the middle of two dark males, both attractive in their own ways. This of course, didn't sway me from my previous feelings and decisions. I was in love with Ikuto and I will stay with him till the end of time. There was a certain aura around him that told me he didn't know that, so I nudge him gently and smiled as he looked down. His eyes were soft as they reached mine. I couldn't help but let the smile widen.

"Ku- chan, it's right here!" Darku interrupted our moment. The place was actually quite small, but quaint. "Mum, I'm back!"

An elderly woman was standing behind the counter with an open register in front of her. "Darku, someone came and stole money from the register," she said in an irritated voice. "If you were here, this probably wouldn't have happened."

I glanced over at Darku who had an unreadable expression on his face. "I brought some friends over to do their loads of laundry."

"Good, then maybe we can start making up the money we lost." I hate this woman already. It was rather hard to imagine Darku was her son. Perhaps his father was different? "You look expensive, how about five dollars for each load?"

"Mum! They're my friends, at the very least give them a discount from the usual price, if not for free!"

Friends? Were we already friends? I guess he did act as if we have known each other for more than just under an hour.

"How can we afford to let them use our machines free?!"

Darku looked as if he wanted to say something, but stopped when another thought passed his mind. He gestured for me to go back to my home.

"Sorry about that, Ku- chan," he apologized. "I didn't think mum would be in such a bad mood. She's usually grumpy, but today was extra bad. It must've been the robbery."

"Why didn't she call the police?" I inquired.

"She doesn't trust the authorities," he answered. "They arrested my father just recently. He has been the person supporting us."

My mouth formed an "O" as I nodded in understanding. This brought me thinking about Kanosuke. He was my foster father, no matter how he didn't look or act likes it. Losing him wasn't a big loss like it is to Darku, though. I was glad he was gone.

By the time the day ended, Ikuto and I had the laundry done with the help of Darku. He even stayed around for dinner- it was take out like usual. Neither me nor cat boy can cook. Maybe I should hire one? It _would_ be useful, but am I allow? Can a little girl like me be an employee? Perhaps I should do it illegally, not like anyone would care. Yoshi would probably like it if I have an adult at home.

I suggested this to Ikuto the next day and he looked at me oddly before shrugging. It didn't seem like he cared either way. Kara was also indifferent about the situation, but urged me to make my own decisions. Yoru? Yoru was no help at all. He laughed at my despair and floated off to find someone to prank.

"Kura- chan." Ikuto blew into my ears, making me give an involuntary shiver. "What's this?"

In his hand was the paper I had forgotten to go back to before Darku came. How could I possibly have forgotten it?

I looked at the paper and saw that a lot of the words were smudged, but not unreadable like it was on the envelope. My eyes raked across the page and landed at the bottom where there was a signature. This was the letter that the lawyer had given me from Maya! Carefully, I read its contents.

"_Kuro- chan, you have been the most splendid person in my life. To have the honour of having you in my presence was a blessing. You don't know how much pain I was in before you came. If you are thinking what I think you're thinking, it is not true. When I married Kanosuke, he had been the sweetest man, but what I didn't tell you was, he had just recovered from a drug and alcohol problem. Prior to that, he would always come home completely intoxicated and hurt me. I didn't tell you this before because you are still young. Life shouldn't be so cruel to you. _

_I love you so much, Kuro- chan. The moment I saw your photograph in the profile, I knew you would turn out to be the perfect child. I wasn't proven wrong. I was on the verge of killing myself before you came. You were my reason to live. _

_A part of me thought that this letter would not be necessary, but when I realized what Kanosuke has been doing, I knew that was incorrect. A clairvoyant had once told me that my life would soon be filled with pain and sorrow. The reason turned out to be the one I love. Yes, I still love him through all the hurt he has put me through. _

_Inside, I know I am losing my grip on reality. I tried so hard to think that the family was flawless- how Kanosuke is the man everyone thinks he is, gentle and caring. It turned out that I was only kidding myself, but you are truly the little girl I have always wanted. I love you, my little Kuro- chan. _

_If you are reading this, then it must mean I have passed away. You don't know how much it pains me to know that I would not be able to take care of you any longer. If I had another chance in life, I would wish for us to be together again. _

_Please take care, Kuro- chan. I wish you a much happier life and hope for you to find the person you love most._

_Love Always,_

Misaki Maya

Tears began to fill my eyes. All this time I have been blaming myself for what's been happening, but somehow this letter has convinced me otherwise. Only Maya could have possibly written such a heartfelt message. Only Maya could have relieved this guilt that I had on the situation. She never hated me like I thought she did. Everything that happened was just a wave of bad luck. It seems like that wave is slowly ebbing away from me now.

"Kura- chan…?"

I quickly wiped away the transparent liquid that was persistently falling down my cheek. "It's nothing." He still held that same concerned, yet curious look on his face. "This is from Maya. It was in the package where her will was." My voice cracked half way. I didn't know why I was upset. My guilt was over and done with. Why was I still like this? Then, it came to me… I felt like I didn't know the admirable woman. I should've known that she wasn't that unreasonable. I had degraded her, disgraced her.

It was so hard to think that she was a normal person beneath it all when it happened. It was so hard to think that the character she showed me when we met was real. It was so hard to think that my role model wasn't that way I thought she was.

Maya was still the person I loved through everything. Everything that has happened was a misunderstanding, a misconception. All the times I thought that she didn't love me was false. All the times when she hurt me, I thought that she was a fake, which was false.

With the ways things turned out, the truth didn't seem apparent to me. I didn't try to understand why she did the things she did. The way her eyes were empty and the way there still seemed to be a glimpse of love in those same empty orbs. It was enough to pain me now, to know that I didn't try to even help her. I was too afraid for myself, perhaps too engross in my self- pitying, to do anything.

"Can I see it?" Whereas he would just take it from my hand any other day, he was more considerate this time.

Without a word, I handed the paper over. It didn't take him long to read the entire message. When he finished, he looked at me with the sympathy that I did not want. "Kura- cha-"

"Don't look at me like that…" This made him confused. "Don't look at me with that look in your eyes. I don't want your sympathy."

Unsure on what to do, Ikuto pulled me into a kiss. It was completely unexpected, like most things lately.

When I felt this particular collision, it was more of a comforting one than anything. I didn't reject it like what he probably thought would happen. All of Ikuto's kisses were treasured, no matter the circumstances.

"Ikuto, kiss me again," I said when we separated. He quickly complied and our lips collided once more.

The rest of the day, we fooled around. Instead of watching cartoons like we usually did, we turned to a reality show that made absolutely no sense. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the people's stupidity. Ikuto, too, was at a rather lost of words. His chara laughed manically at everything that was supposed to be funny, while Kara was asleep. The show must've bored her to death.

For lunch, we had cereal. We were feeling lazy and didn't want to call any of the restaurants or answer the door afterwards. Midway, Ikuto threw a cereal piece at me, which resulted in a food fight. By the time it ended, we were covered with milk and bits of cereal in our hair.

I immediately went to the shower, but was joined by Ikuto who was being a pervert. It took many bottles of shampoo and conditioner and bars of soap to drive him away. Sniffing arrogantly, I focused back on showering, but it was quickly broken when I slipped on the bar of soap that I had dropped while trying to throw it at Ikuto. My body came tumbling down, crashing against the white marble walls. I stayed there in a daze, unsure on what just happened.

It wasn't until Ikuto burst through the doors did I realize that I was still sitting with the water showering on me. At that moment, I didn't care that I was completely naked in front of him. Something was playing in my head, something that I didn't understand. They were not quite cohesive. Most of them were images of the little girl and her friend, but together, none of them made any sense.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Ikuto didn't seem to care that the shower was now making him completely soaked. He felt for my head and looked into my eyes. What was he doing? "You don't seem to have a concussion… Come on, I'll get you out." He took the large towel that was folded neatly on the sink counter and wrapped it around my cold and wet body.

As he checked for any serious injuries on the bed, my lips began to tremble. "Why do you have to be so clumsy?" he said with an amused chuckle. Oddly enough, just that little meaningless, rhetorical question left me in a better state.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother," I murmured into his torso. His shirt had been disposed of since it was completely wet and chillingly cold. He must've already finished his shower because the scent that came from him was fresh and sweet. "I like strawberries…" I randomly stated. He also smelled like that wonderful red fruit.

"And I like you."

"I'm so glad I have you. I've probably fall apart if you weren't here," I mumbled. "Without you, I would never feel this completeness that you have given me."

"Kura- chan," he suddenly said in a serious voice. "Will you… Will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart felt like it had just stopped beating. His girlfriend… Did he really just ask me that? "Ikuto…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yes, it has roughly been a year. I apologize. I didn't think school would be so hectic. I also have summer school right now. Math 12 in 6 weeks is killing me. The teacher even admits that we shall have no life if we want to pass this course.

Something else that had prevented me from continuing on this story is that, I realized they start school in the spring. I did not know that... therefore I will continue on with school ending in the summer and starts again in September. I don't think it will interfere too much with my story.

Thank you to all reviewers and readers. I have read all of them and appreciate them very very much.


	20. Chapter Twenty

"You're probably wondering if I'm sincere with my request." He was right. Someone like him, who was full of teases, was hard to imagine going steady, but I trust him. I couldn't have trusted anyone more that I did him. "I'll give you the time you need. Just give me an answer. I'll wait. I'll wait forever for you."

At this point, I was wondering if I should take that time he offered, but that would be mean. I had no doubts in me that Ikuto will give me the happiest moments of my life- he has already done so. "Ikuto, I love you more than anything in the world. What makes you think I wouldn't be your girlfriend?"

He stared, probably wondering if what I said was real. It was one hundred percent genuine. "I guess I shouldn't have questioned my faith in you…"

Our lips met once more. This kiss felt different that before. It was filled with such _passion_ that I thought I was going to pass out. The way our feelings poured out was rapture. All the compression was gone. We didn't need to hold back on our emotions anymore. It was official now. I didn't need to worry about anything. I was his and he was mine.

But even now, I felt that I still needed to be discreet about what I do with my body. Sex was in no way an option I wanted to take. The scars that Kanosuke made were still present. In time, though. In time I know it will heal and I will be able to give myself fully to the one I love. There was in no way I was going to let his actions destroy my future. Once day, Ikuto's desires will be fulfilled by me, and hopefully only me.

I went out to shop for school supplies today. Darku came over and joined me. When Ikuto saw that the gothic male was here, he too accompanied me in my search for pencils, pens, paper, erasers, and the likes. It was a long and boring process that I wished would be over soon. He was even more possessive than he was last time. Perhaps this was because I am now his official girlfriend. It felt good to know that I now have the right to call Ikuto _mine_.

"Ku- chan!" Darku screamed into my ear. My eyes quickly wandered over to him. When he realized that he had my attention, a devious grin spread across his face. "Why don't we ditch the overprotective _brother_ and go to a nice and cozy café?"

Well, from the first time we've met, I guess Darku has developed some sort of crush on me. Why anyone would have a _crush_ on me, I wouldn't know. I also never thought anyone would love me the way Ikuto does. Maybe things _can_ change for the better. Not like I want fan boys everywhere around me…

"Stay away from her, Shizuki," Ikuto growled when he heard the boy's inquiry. "She's mine." Ah… The way that sounded from his lips… "She's my girlfriend. _Not_ my sister."

Darku looked at me questioningly, wondering if cat boy had finally popped the question. I nodded at him. There wasn't a weird feeling that I've heard many people have when they admit to the person that has a crush on them that they don't bear the same emotions would feel. A cool understanding was seen in his eyes, instead. I felt rather relieved that the beginning of a new drama wasn't commencing. The gothic boy actually looked happy for me.

We finished our shopping and went on our separate ways. Darku went to the Laundromat to help his mother. Ikuto went to Easter, but not before walking me home, of course. I stayed at home and did little things around the house. It was a good thing too because Yoshi came to visit.

He did his usual check up with me, wondering if everything was fine. There was a list of things that he always had to look out for- physical, mental, and emotional health, the people I associate with, the living conditions, my nearly nonexistent neighbours, and several other little detailed things that vary from visit to visit. The little details were on my unusually happy mood. I pondered on whether to tell him about my love life or not…

"Well, things have happened in my life and… you've been informed of that," I started. "There is more than just the general things that you've heard, though. I… I guess you can say I've fallen in love…" I had whispered the last part, half wishing that he didn't hear me, but he did.

The reaction I got was fortunately a positive one. He was happy that I have found someone who loves me.

"Who is this lucky man?"

I blushed deeply at the inquiry. I hadn't expected him to go into detail to that. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi…" he thoughtfully said to himself. "I've heard of that name before…"

"You have?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter right now. How has he been treating you?"

A smile of content slowly spread across my lips. "He's been treating me like a goddess."

"Good. Good."

With a few more questions and answers, he left me alone to watch my cartoons.

Ikuto didn't come home till late that night. He had a large gash on his arm, which made me worry. What had he been ordered to do?

I tried to help him, but he waved it off. "It's nothing you should worry your pretty little head over," he had said to me. This didn't make me feel any better. His injury was deep and could easily get infected if not dealt with properly. Finally, after several words of persuasion and an empty threat from me, he relented. I ushered him to the bathroom before pulling the first aid kit out.

This wasn't the first time I had to deal with injuries like these. From past experiences, I have become quite skilled with the white box with a red cross. It felt good that I was the one helping him and not the other way around this time- of course, that doesn't mean I want him to be hurt.

When I was done wrapping up his wound, his lips came crashing on to mine. "Thank you, love."

An unstoppable smile broke through my worry. "It's no problem. I'm just starting to repay you for everything you've done for me."

"There is no need for repaying me."

"Please?" I looked up at him with wide eyes and pouty lips. "It'll make me feel better about myself. You'll want that, don't you?" This didn't give him any option to say anything else, so he nodded. I grinned widely at the victory. It's not every day I get to win against Ikuto. Today must be a good day.

The feeling of satisfaction didn't last long when the thought of Ikuto's injury prodded my mind again. "What happened?" I inquired.

He didn't answer me.

"Ikuto, what happened when you were gone?" I tried again. "Who did this to you?"

"Let it go."

I bit my lips and refused to relent. "I have the right to know why you're hurt! I'm your girlfriend. I care. I'm worried…" My voice trembled again. Damn it, I need to control that thing…

"Kura…" He didn't sound as distant that time. "Kura, understand that there are things that I can't tell you about."

"But I don't want to lose you," I whimpered. "All my life, I've been rejected and unloved. I need you. You're the one keeping me to t his world right now."

"Soon…" he whispered. "Soon, I'll be able to tell you without harming you."

He pulled me into an embrace, stroking my hair and breathing in my scent. The affection he poured into his action was enough to soothe me. It meant that he cared about what I felt and tried to make it up to me. It meant that whatever he had to do was something that he really couldn't say. I was relieved, but still worried.

"Ikuto, let's go to the candy store," I suddenly said.

He looked at me weirdly. "It's nearly midnight."

"No!" I shouted with a pout. "Not _now_! Tomorrow morning!" This made more sense to him, which was apparent since he let out a chuckle and nodded. I smiled happily at him before pulling him to bed and turning off the lights. Time to sleep; tomorrow will be a nice and long day!

_"I want ice cream!" She pouted when her parents wouldn't buy her any. They were too busy to take her out that day and had run out of that precious cold sweet for their daughter. "I want ice cream!!!" Tsu- chan began to throw a tantrum, jumping around in anger. "I want! I want! I want!"_

_Tsu- kun didn't like how his sister was unhappy and tried to persuade their parents to give in, but it was futile. He had thought of taking her to the ice cream stand nearby, but had a dentist appointment that he needed to get to in a matter of minutes. "How about I take you there tomorrow?" That didn't go well with his sister. "In the evening?"_

_"No. No. No! No! NO!" Frustrated tears fell from the girl's face. She wanted her ice cream _now_. Why didn't anyone understand that when a child wanted their ice cream they would want it when they say they do? Why else would they ask for it? _

_"Tsu- chan?" came a new voice. "Did I hear that you wanted ice cream?"_

_The little girl turned toward the open window immediately and ran toward it. "You're here! Take me for ice cream!!! Mama, papa, and Tsu- kun are big fat meanies!" _

_Without the need to actually ask her parents, the boy pulled her through the window and the two of them went their way to the ice cream stand. They ordered their usual ice cream flavours- mint chocolate and vanilla. _

_Licking at the cool shade of green ice cream, she held her best friend's hand in hers. "Will you take me for ice cream tomorrow too?"_

_"Of course. Whenever you want me, I'll be there."_

This boy that was with Tsu- chan was so dedicated to her. I liked this little story that played in my head. True, it didn't make sense and true, I didn't understand why I was having such dreams, but it was pleasant nonetheless. It was like a way to escape reality every once in a while, no matter how good it is becoming. The feeling that that dream emitted was also very relaxing, very satisfying. It reminded me of how Ikuto made me feel.

The day turned out to be not so nice, but very, very long.

"Kura- chan, if you don't wake up now, we'll miss the bus," someone purred into my ear. My eyes snapped open, meeting the beautiful face of Ikuto. I smiled at him. "Let's get you dressed." He pecked my forehead before slipping off the bed. I saw that he was already ready for the day ahead of us. He must've given me as much time as possible to sleep. How I loved the sweet side of him.

I quickly changed my clothes and the two of us made our way to the bus stop. We luckily caught the bus that was about to leave. There weren't a lot of people on that vehicle. I wonder why?

The candy shop turned out to be overrated. It wasn't much different than most candy shops and the sweets definitely didn't taste that much better. There was an odd aftertaste to it that I didn't find too pleasant. Of course, I didn't know all that until I had bought at least ten pounds worth of it. They surprisingly didn't cost that much, though, especially for a shop so famous. Each sweet cost only one cent on average.

Ikuto was smarter than me. He surprisingly didn't like sweets, which made me throw a fit on how _anyone_ would not like sweets! They were so _good_. I like all kinds of sweets- candy, chocolate, ice cream! I especially like ice cream. It was so sweet and cold and smooth and pretty and tasty and delicious. Just thinking about it made me drool. Too bad I didn't get to buy any… I guess the candy will have to do.

When we got home, a pound of the candies were gone. I couldn't seem to stop eating it, despite the fact that I didn't like it all that much. As time passed, Ikuto had to hide them away before I killed myself with sugar overdose. I was irritated. Not with him, but with myself. I couldn't believe how little self control I had! The next thing I know, I'd be a hormonal, sex driven girl!

"I wouldn't mind if you lost control of yourself like that," Ikuto said in a husky voice when I voiced my concerns to him. "Why don't we try it out now? You need to work out that sugar rush of yours. I will gladly help you."

I didn't say anything to this. The sugar must be affecting my brain because a large part of me wanted his insinuations to finally become reality. Maybe a long run will wear me down. Yes, I needed a way to get rid of this sugar. I told Ikuto of my plan, which he responded with mild disappointment, but didn't protest. He knew I wasn't going to give into him anytime soon.

The run was long and tiring, but it didn't seem to do me any good though, not enough at least. I was still feeling weird and my desires were stronger than ever. I needed something… SOMETHING!!!

Something's wrong with me. I couldn't think rationally. My mind is wandering round my desires- things I can have and things I can't have. It was so frustrating to know that some of the things I crave for will never happen, but what I wanted now was Ikuto. I needed to have him. I wanted him all around me. I must have him!

"Ikuto," I started when I came home. "Ikuto, something's wrong with me." He gave me a questioning look. "I feel weird, Ikuto."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Do something, anything!"

"Something you have in mind?"

"Ikuto! Kiss me!"

He didn't need a second to oblige.

As days passed, the feeling got stronger. I needed it more and more. It was to the point where I couldn't leave Ikuto for even a second. He noticed this odd behaviour of mine and tried to give me everything, but it was never enough for me. I felt so greedy and restless. It's always more, more, more!

"Kura- chan, you need to stop," he said as I crawled on top of him, lips never leaving his skin. "Kura- ch-" A deep groan escaped from him. "Don't bite there…" My teeth were gently nibbling on the shell of his ear. "Kura, stop it…" This time, it was a growl. He sounded as if he was going to lose control. I _wanted_ him to lose control. "Kura, get off me, or else I won't be able to-" My hand had found its way to his pants. "You… You're not in your right state of mind. I… I c…" His head flung back and the rest was history.

When we exhausted ourselves, I was finally able to control my body again. I was now snuggled in Ikuto's arms. We hadn't done anything that has hit homerun yet, but we were close. With the way things have been going, I wouldn't be surprised if we stayed at home on the first day of school to make love. At the thought, I shook my head to clear it. I shouldn't think like that. An eleven year old is not ready to have sex.

"Kura, I tasted something in your mouth earlier, what have you been eating?"

I didn't look at him. I felt guilty… "The candy from that candy shop…" His muscles tensed when he heard this. "I found where you put them and… and I ate it… Just a little!"

"Just once?"

"A bit everyday…"

"Stop eating it. They must have something to do with what you're doing."

"It's hard…"

"I know it is. I'll throw them away so it doesn't tempt you."

I was grateful for this. It was too much for me to have the self discipline I need when the candy was in the house, but I didn't want it to go away…

"I'll get rid of them now," with that said, we broke apart, leaving me empty and alone. Is this what someone in withdrawal feel? This longing that rips through your body, leaving you etching for something you can't have. It was unbearable! I vowed inwardly to never get addicted to drugs. I would hate to go into withdrawal for _that_.

"Ikuto!" I shouted after he didn't return. It felt like an eternity since he was last with me. He slipped into the room via the balcony seconds later. "Ikuto, don't leave me like this. Not now."

He slipped back into bed with me, pulling me as close as it was possible. Just the body contact was enough for now.

Soon, I was feeling less needy without the candy, but there was still this tug that made me want it.

Ikuto stayed with me the entire time, not getting his eyes off of me even once. I had confessed that it was at those times that I run off to find the sweets. He didn't blame me, though. Instead, he did the worst thing he could've done to punish me, he blamed himself. This wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault that I was stupid and couldn't control myself. Why did he have to be this way? Perhaps he knew this would happen and did it on purpose. How cruel of him, but it's not that I don't deserve it.

Suddenly, a thought came to me. Has Darku ever been to that candy shop? If he has, maybe he could help me.

I quickly phoned him after not coming to a conclusion of my own. His mother picked up the phone in a rather rude manner, which made me speak in a sheepish voice. She was rough with telling me to call his cell phone. I didn't know the number and had to ask. She nearly blew up on me for using up the extra few seconds on the phone when her friends might be calling her. Just hearing the word "friends" made me wonder if she was lying. Could someone such as herself possible have _friends_? Seeing that I didn't have the right to judge her, I was just glad that that was over with as soon as I hung up.

When I called Darku's cell, he sounded as if he was still asleep! "Mm, Ku- chan?"

"Darku…- kun, have you ever been to that famous candy shop here?"

"Candy shop…" His mind seemed to have wandered half way because there was a sound of alarm when I shouted his name. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, have you ever had their candies?"

"Yeah."

"Did it taste _weird_ to you?

"They were pretty good I guess. Nothing weird," he answered. "If only I had money that day to buy some…" This got my attention.

"Why?"

"When I went home, I suddenly had this crave for more."

I got enough information from him and ended the call. There was definitely something wrong with that candy- whether the shop owner is aware of it or not. Even when I come to this conclusion, it didn't seem to satisfy me. There was no way I could possibly do anything about it. I should just avoid it and tell everyone I know to not go there, even though that's probably only a handful of people…

After coming into a reasonable compromise with myself, I went to bother Ikuto. The addiction was still there and I haven't had a dose of him yet. "Ikkuuuuto?" His head popped out from behind the couch. "What are you doing over there…?" Cat ears suddenly popped out from his head. "Ikuto?"

I slowly walked over to him and was about to peek over the couch, but he pounced at me without a warning. A sly grin was on his face. He rubbed my face like a cat would. What's wrong with him? His lips smashed upon mine.

"I see what the candies do to you now," he purred. "It works on me like Viagra. Feels nice down there… Mmm…" His hands wandered around my body, feeling every crevice. I let out a moan and wiggled away.

Blinking a few times, I asked, "Why did you eat it?!"

He pressed me against the wall. My heart was beating in a rapid pace and my breathing turned into pants. "My initial intention was to try to see what was _in_ one of those candies." He kissed my shoulder. "But when I couldn't see it, I knew I had to _taste_ it." A chaste kiss was left on my neck this time. "When I _tasted_ it, a weird sensation came over me." The corner of my lips met his. "I can't identify the substance, but… I have a suspicious where it came from." We made out the rest of the day, venting the burst of pent up lust.

Not until it was late at night did I remember that I have yet to do anything about my homework. There really wasn't much of a point anymore. It wasn't possible for me to finish. The teacher just has to deal with a student not going their homework.

"Kura- chan," I heard him murmur from behind me. This was followed by his arms. The effects of the candy must still be present. "What are you going to do with that pile of paper on your desk?"

"P- Paper?" I stuttered nervously before pushing it over the desk. "What paper?"

"Yes, what paper?" he said, lips were attached to me once again. When was it going to wear off?!

His hand trailed up my shirt, roaming everywhere he could reach. "All this is mine…"

"Ikuto, I need to do my homework!" That was, of course, a pathetic excuse and he knew it.

"What homework?" How I hate that teasing tone and that ever so charming grin. "I don't see any, do you?"

Now I regretted ever pushing that stack of paper down. What is going to become of me by tomorrow morning?

Things didn't turn out as I thought it would. Ikuto just needed some attention anywhere above his pant line, which really surprised me. I saw that his pants were tight, but he didn't complain. He had the self control that _I_ didn't possess. And so, I allowed him to do whatever he wanted to do with me that night. The trust I had on him that he wouldn't do anything that crosses the invisible boundary was strong. My trust was left unbroken.

Waking up know that school was in five minutes wasn't a good feeling. I had absolutely no time to make myself properly presentable. Not to mention the fact that I didn't even have a uniform… With utmost panic, I ran out the door, leaving Ikuto in a puff of dust. Why did I have to wake up that late? Why didn't Ikuto wake me up? Why wasn't Ikuto at school?!

Dismissing all of the meaningless questions in my mind, I concentrated on running to school. It was sadly an hour's walk distance from home to school and at least twenty minutes with my regular sprinting pace at the moment, but with the lack of food, I was even slower.

It was so depressing to know that I would get into trouble, and possibly a detention, on the first day of school. It wasn't like it was _that_ big of a deal, but knowing my luck, that would probably happen…

Nikaidou would probably enjoy giving me stuff to do after school- cleaning the chalkboard, washing the unclean desks, marking the summer homework. The list could go on when it came to him. He might even make me do something completely random! Knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he told me to sing all the kiddy songs in front of the school…

Suddenly, I stopped. Blinking several times, there was a weird feeling I've been getting through my time running. It seems that I finally registered the fact that someone has been following me. It wasn't that I could hear their footsteps; it was more like I could sense someone was watching me. I looked around and saw that he didn't even bother to hide. No, he stood in plain view just across the street. There didn't seem to be anything suspicious with him. He wasn't largely built like most kidnappers were like; he actually looked rather slim. He wasn't incredibly tall; he looked slightly shorter than Ikuto. He wasn't bearing an enormous amount of facial hair- there was none at all- and he wasn't wearing any shady "blings."

His piercing green eyes were bright under the sun and his mussed up cinnamon hair made him look very attractive. His crimson lips were set to a stoic line that didn't take any of the appealing look go away. His skin was a light shade of tan that went well with the rest of him. Who was he? Why was he following me? He didn't even seem fazed that I had discovered his existence. Was he stalking me?

Our eyes were locked for the longest time. Neither one of us moved or said anything. Times passed by without a care in the world, not knowing the tension that has arose from between the man and I. It wasn't until a large tractor truck came by and lost control did the silence disappear. A poor unfortunate car was in the way of the vehicle. A burst of flames buried the sports car. Screams were heard from not only the drivers, but also the bystanders. People were dialing the police, speaking rapidly to them. The person in the truck was out in a flash, frustrated that he had caused this. The people in the car were stuck. The car had flipped to its side and they couldn't get out. Everyone around us were moving in a fast pace, while the two of us were still in a deadlock. Time had suddenly stopped moving for us. We were in our own world.

Sirens were heard not long after. The policemen scrambled around trying to keep everyone away while the firemen think of a plan to evacuate the trapped passengers in the car. It was a futile attempt- futile to resist the work of nature. There was nothing the rescuers could do to save the two people. The fire had spread and consumed the entire car. When it got to the gas tank, a loud explosion was heard. Pieces of the car flew everywhere, hitting the spectators, the policemen, the firemen, but not me nor the mysterious male across. More screams were heard all around us. They were in pain and they were scared.

A shriek filled my ears, followed by my body hitting the ground finally broke the gaze we held. An old woman had been caught in the explosion and flew right at me. Her face was charred and her clothes were on fire. I watched as she writhed in pain. There was nothing I could do. The policemen and the firemen had their own problems now. They didn't have the time to save another before saving themselves.

When I looked back across the street, all I saw was his billowing black coat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry I took so long to update the rest of the story. I actually had everything written at the same time, but I felt so... unmotivated to do anything lately X__x''''

Hrmm... So... I'm sorry that some parts are inaccurate aaaaand there will be a sequel (I hope). The title will be called "There Was a Time When I Felt Useless" I'm not quite sure when it's going to be out yet. I'm about to graduate from high school... getting kinda antsy with the transcripts and such.

I'll probably also need to reread my story (God... that sounds pathetic -.-;), but I really don't remember the details from it. **Also, there are REALLY freaky coincidences connecting my character and Hoshina Utau... which really annoys me since I didn't know that was going to happen... When I finished the general outline to the entire... ermm... story... series thing. So I kind of want your opinion on what I should do.**

**Should the new chara be an angelic chara?**

**Should the power to the angelic chara be able to heal by singing?**

**Those two are my main concerns. I only just watched episode where Utau does her transformation with Eru. I would love to hear what you have to say about my dilemma. And thank you all readers and reviewers.**


End file.
